Ra'lu'sah – Sentian
by IanAbraham
Summary: Sentian is the first of a four-part story (series one) that starts on the human home world that is suddenly invaded by a race the Ictarans. They are after parts for a relic weapon, the Ra'lu'sah. The Sentians are forced off their planet and go in search of Earth, where their ancestors had placed others from their planet centuries ago.
1. Chapter 1

There was weapons fire all around them. The war that had suddenly hit Senti was literally destroying everything around them. The Ictarans had suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The long-range sensors had not alerted them. This was something that the humans of this planet had not expected. They were ill prepared for this extent of combat. In the initial attack the vast number of ships bombarding the planet surface had decimated almost half the population. As soon as it had been possible Commander of all the forces had given the order for civilians to evacuate the planet. This too had ensured considerable loses. There military fleet of combat airships was not enough and the enemy had considerably faster and more manoeuvrable ships. They were out gunned. It was like that once the enemy knew that they had the advantage they pushed for ground assault. It seemed the intention was to completely annihilate them.

They had to evacuate in small numbers. A message had been sent that they should group at a certain location for the ships that were able to survive. After the initial evacuation they had stopped as too many were lost. Then in time they were able to get a few ships out of orbit. It was not enough the population and been reduced from billions to less than a million in just a few weeks. They were now a dying species, but they hadn't given up yet. It was not in the human nature to admit defeat or to give up trying.

Back in central command it was not as they had expected or hoped for.

"Admiral," said the Commander as he entered the room.

The Commander had been out with the troops attempting to delay what they all knew would eventually be the inevitable outcome.

"Are you okay?" was the Admirals initial reaction.

"Don't worry about me the suit took most of the damage. That's the lucky thing about elites."

The Admiral nodded. Elite troops had certain enhanced abilities that allowed for a long sustainability in combat and normal life. There advantages gave them so much of a better chance compared to regular troops and civilians, but to become an elite took time and was costly on resources. It had been hoped that one day all humans would benefit from the effects of and elites' abilities, but it was still a long way off. Now things had completely changed that would affect everything from this point forward.

"How is the evacuation going?" asked Commander Kern.

"There has been considerably more success since you diverted the elite ships to act as escort, but its slow as they have to operate as a four-unit team to ensure the success."

Commander Kern nodded, but his thoughts were racing at what he was about to propose next. Before coming to command, he had been in contact with his elite leaders as to the numbers he had left on the ground. He had also been in contact with his General's to establish the loses of the other ground troops.

"Can you connect me to Mercy it's time for a change of tactics. I need to find you the time to evacuate the last of our people and the remaining troops."

The Admiral nodded in the direction of the communications officer so that he could be connected.

"Mercy. Its Kern."

"Commander."

"I intend to recall all elites to the ground to give the rest of our people and troops the chance to evacuate. The troops cannot survive much longer they are taking too many loses. As elites we will have a better chance, but we are stretched too thin to be totally effective."

"I understand. I can recall all ships immediately."

"We still need to protect the remaining evacuees. I require two units. Who's your best?"

"Ensign Reyes and Cameron."

Kern looked at the communications officer can you contact both of those.

"One moment, Sir. Your connected."

"Ensign Reyes. Ensign Cameron. This is Commander Kern.

"Sir," they both responded.

"I understand from Major Rudski that you are two of her best. I have a task for you both. I am recalling all elites to the surface to protect the final evacuation, but I am entrusting the safety of the ships to your two units. Therefore, I am giving you both a field promotion to flight sergeant and from this point forward you will answer directly to Admiral Gray."

"Understood Sir."

"Admiral do whatever you need to recall all your troops and escape now."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry I have an idea, but first I need to give you the cover and protection that I can. Good luck."

"You too."

Commander Kern shook the hand of an old friend and left the room with his detail and headed out, back to where the fighting was. It was time to end this and to ensure what he could for the protection of his people.

It was obvious that the order had already been issued to the troops that they were evacuating as he watched them fall back. His troops around him immediately gave covering fire to ensure a safe retreat.

"Cover them and then move forward. Keep relieving each squad of troops you find."

His helmet also had abilities other than communications. It also had an AI. As did each elite this was one of their prime abilities.

"Commander," said the female voice in his head. "You have incoming enemies at ninety degrees. Approximately two hundred metres."

"I have visual. Two with me, the rest push forward."

The battle rifle within his hands was not standard equipment like the troopers, because of the suit and the additional strength, speed and agility that each elite gained the battle rifle was larger too. He bound over the nearest vehicle, which was completely shot to pieces and slid up behind a concrete pillar lying on its side where bombardment had collapsed a nearby building. The two other elites were close in pursuit. The commander had not waited. He had always been one to step in and deal with the fight, but for a number of years they had been complacent and the elites had been the only military force that Senti had needed. They had not had a real fight on a series of simulation mostly in a simulation suit that was off planet considering the size it needed to be to ensure that each soldier could practice and maintain a high level of expertise with their weapons and abilities.

They opened fire on the Ictarans.

"These are Ichaks," shouted one of the soldiers with him.

"Thought you realised that the majority of their forces are Ichaks."

"Sorry sir only been recruited with the elites a few months."

It took a long time to build the AI for the elites, hence why the number of humans that had one was only to elites and several high-ranking officials.

Ichaks were the strongest, largest and toughest of all of the Ictarans. They were almost unstoppable, but the Senti had developed a projectile that they fired that could penetrate the thick skin. On normal Ictarans it could even penetrate all the way through the tough skin. If used on lesser skinned creatures had been known to penetrate more than one object or person. They kept shooting at the approaching hostiles, the three of them held their ground.

"Sir, Mercy has landed and her elites are in bound on your position."

"Thank you, Eloise," responded the Commander to his AI.

Mercy had landed several blocks away, there was and old facility where they had been building a prototype ship, which was intended to be the best in the fleet. Yet it was still under construction and also underground in a hanger. Two elites per each ship had landed and were making their way towards the Commanders known position. Another feature of having an onboard AI was that they could all communicate with each other and ensure that the elite units could work in total harmony. There losses had been few but some had been destroyed in the initial attack when they had been caught off guard. They had been in excess of one thousand elites and growing slowly each year, but now they were a lot less. The actually number because of the constant fight for the last few months it had been hard to keep tabs on every squad, but was probably between six and eight hundred.

"Okay move out have your AI's watch all approaches. Stay with your unit no matter what."

They fanned out and slowly started to make the approach towards the city. It was not easy as they had been spotted landing. The cloaking on the ships had reduced some detection, but on leaving each ship they had to de-cloak.

Enemies approached from every direction. Explosions could be heard all across the city and fires were lighting the night sky. In a few hours it would be dawn and then they would have more visibility. The number that had landed totalled forty-four from the twenty-two ships that had landed close to the hidden hanger.

Using a staggered attack pattern of four per unit the eleven squads were able to dispel any approaching Ichaks that tried to take them down. The elites had trained in combat chambers mostly, but the simulations allowed for large numbers to be able to move as one force and so they were able to know where each squad was based upon their own position and could therefore concentrate on the enemy that they encountered knowing that the other squads were doing the same.

It didn't take too long before they had reached the position that had been signified by Eloise.

"Commander."

"Good of you to show up Mercy. Hammer, Rico and Hennessey are on the other side of the escape area. We all need to fall back once the ground troops are evacuated. The last ship should be able to leave momentarily."

"I figured that you would be intending to use the Jericho to escape. I left our ships close by."

"Guess we have worked together for far too long for you to know my thoughts."

"Well that's what you get for saving my life all those years ago. I said then that I would always be there."

"Then I guess you won't mind covering the fall back and ensure the escape site is secure."

"No problem we cleared a path on our way to you. What are you intending to do?"

"Contact the others and rendezvous with them and ensure we all get away safely."

As they continued the conversation of what they had planned the other elites were keeping the constant assault of Ichaks back. The weaponry of the elites was more formidable compared to the ground troops.

"Take four of my squads to assist you, sir."

"If you're sure."

"Well you do only have a two-man detail," commented Mercy.

"Well we have been doing fine so far, but I will welcome the extra help right now."

Mercy gave the orders through her headset. "Units two through five with the commander the rest form up on me we're returning to the Jericho. Units six, nine and eleven on arrival get the Jericho prepared. The rest secure the perimeter for hostile extraction."

"We will see you shortly, Mercy."

"Good luck, Sir"

With that each went their own way. The additional help made the progress to the other side of the evacuation site much easier. The units working in unison was much more efficient and effective. Not only did each elite have a call sign the prime elites known as Omega's also had a numerical value. The Omegas only numbered five, which was Kern's own unit.

"This is thirteen come in thirty-five, forty-six and fifty-seven."

"Finally decided to show up to the party then," came the voice of Hammer.

Eloise was automatically picking up GPS location on receiving the communication.

"Hammer is approximately two hundred metres north," said Eloise.

As the others confirmed she pin pointed their locations too.

It didn't take long to find Hammer. Considering he was the tallest and largest of all the elites, his form was as if he was an Ichak too.

"Each of us needs to fall back to the Jericho," said Kern.

"Why not just go there and send us the orders?" said Hammer.

"And miss out on all the fun," said Kern, standing at his side.

They slowly started to fall back the more units that were working together the stronger the force they became. The Ichaks were being slowed. If when the invasion had taken place, that their military body had comprised of just elites then the outcome would have been far different. Hennessey had met up with Rico and they were using their units to hold off their side of the perimeter.

"In coming," shouted Hennessey.

"Icbak." came the cry.

An Icbak was a large four-legged beast with tusks on the side of their head. Long and straight with like rings, possible signs of periodic growth spurts. They were very large and strong and could toss or use their tusks like a lance and pierce you through.

"Hammer," came the Commanders voice.

"I heard. I'm on it."

Hammer had a weapon that he had modified. With ease he threw it over his back so that he could move quickly without having to deal with it in front of him. He ran as fast as he could the suit constantly helping him and giving his body the strength, it needed. He came bounding around the corner with the beast in front of him, but the beast was not aware of him as he approached its flank.

He slowed, but was still moving as he reached over his shoulder and told hold of his weapon. It was a modified gatling. The modification was the rocket that it could fire from the centre.

He opened fire letting bullets hit in the front legs. It didn't slow, but it did change direction. Now it was all on him. The elites were now on the flank and kept firing. Hammer kept firing over and over rounds kept hitting the same spot on the Icbak. It started to slow. Then suddenly its front legs buckled. That was it Hammer stopped firing and loaded the rocket to his weapon. He then fired at the back of the head as it had now become exposed as it was falling forward. It hit its target and the beast started to topple over. The only problem was that he had now caught the attention of the Ichaks that had been accompanying it.

"Don't worry mate, were here now." said Kern appearing at his side. The Ichaks were caught from two sides and had to retreat.

"Everyone, fall back now while we have the advantage," commanded Kern.

In time they had managed to fall back. Mercy and her units were waiting and gave covering fire to allow all of the units to get below the surface and on board the Jericho. Her squads stayed top side. She planned on taking as many ships with them and would board the Jericho once all ships were in orbit. Commander Kern had pre-planned the possibility that one day an eventuality might occur that the hanger doors would not open or needed to be opened in an emergency.

"Jericho?" the commander addressed the ships AI.

"Commander."

"Bring all power to the top side of the ship. Prepare for an emergency evacuation."

"Commander."

They had to wait a moment as the ships power was diverted to the required place to protect it. Jericho was then heard communicating."

"Major Rudski please move all ships clear of hanger doors, emergency protocols in place."

Mercy gave the orders to her units. The ships took off and maintained a circling formation around the site give covering fire from above. It took only a few seconds for them to be in the air.

"Were clear," she responded.

"Commander I suggest every one braces themselves accordingly."

Kern nodded in the direction of someone sitting at the communications. A ship wide message was relayed preparing everyone on board.

"All yours Jericho."

"Commander."

An explosion could then be heard. The doors were flung back and some debris could be heard as it impacted on the surface of the Jericho.

"Jericho, get in orbit. Be prepared for any incoming hostiles."

"I already have all locations. Unfortunately, I am unarmed. Major I require your assistance, there is a detachment of incoming vessels starboard side would you be so kind as to remove them?" asked Jericho.

Jericho was an educated, polite kind of AI, at least his persona was.

"Affirmative."

Mercy moved her units towards the incoming enemy while the Jericho veered port. The Jericho had incredible speed and was a very sleek ship, but large enough to hold several ships on board and around six hundred crew and troops. She had been specifically designed for the elites in extreme combat situations, but was incomplete.

The ships under mercy's command targeted the wave of incoming vessels. They had been doing this for so many months now that they could almost predict the enemies every move. The AI's could quickly calculate the possibilities of the enemy's position and likely position and target them very quickly.

The incoming ships had been foiled and dispatched. Mercy's personal squad covered the rear as the rest made their way to the Jericho. They stayed outside giving cover when it was needed until they were sure that no Ictaran vessels were following them. It looked like they were interested in ensuring that the planet was clear of any other humans. Unfortunately, Commander Kern had to hope that all of the remaining Sentian's had made it to the evacuation point and had safely escaped Senti. For now, it was goodbye Senti.

The Admiral was informed that they were clear and what they intended. As previously discussed, the fleet of survivors would follow at their own pace. They had about twenty-five ships that needed to be protected and keeping the balance of the Senti people alive was no small order. They would have to re-provision at various times. The ships were not small and they carried several thousand Sentian's. The elite detail that had been assigned to Admiral Gray would stay with him until they reached the intended destination known as, Solar system.

Commander Kern gave Jericho the details of where they were headed. Considering the capabilities, it had it would only take a few months for them to get to their destination.


	2. Chapter 2

It had only recently turned dawn. A solitary figure sat on the steps of the old town hall overlooking the land before them. There was the occasional vehicle the odd person walking the dog, but so little activity. Kern had taken an early run. It was a habit he had. Yet it was not regular, just when he felt like he needed to get out, or be alone. Sometimes just to help him think or to get away from the everyday chores of life. They had been here on Earth for many decades now. Arriving at the time the second World War had been in progress.

What they hoped to find and what they did find, were not what they expected. The world was in turmoil. Yet why had they been surprised. It was the Sentian ancestors who had placed their people here on this planet. When they had been placed here it was not expected that they would survive. They had been given sufficient resources to give them a fighting chance and that was it. Periodic vessels had visited the planet and occasional extracted a member of the community to examine and see how they were progressing. In the end it had almost become a Sentian project. They had survived and not only that, but had thrived and prospered totalling into billions of humans.

Kern had never really understood why those who were strong willed or aggressive in nature or even different were sent here. After a while of studying the human population on Earth he had noticed that there had been groupings even factions as Sentian's would term it. Here they had called them countries and the old ancestral languages had again emerged. The humans had been placed here a long time ago and had obviously found common factors with each other, but they had fought each other and forced there will to survive on others too. On Senti everyone was at peace working to towards a common goal. It had taken a long time to arrive here back in the 1940's and found that they were not going to find what they needed. If they were to get what they needed from their people here, then they would have to intervene and move their technological progression forward themselves.

Their first plan had been to help end the war. They knew that they had to keep a very low profile. If they upset things too much they would be outnumbered and the humans on Earth were so aggressive and killed anyone they didn't know or like. They had originally arrived here with two hundred Senti. The majority were Elites the rest were civilians who had been working on the Jericho. They had spread themselves across the planet starting by infiltrating military factions during the war. His own Elite unit had split between America, Russia and Great Britain, because of their unique abilities they had been able to survive anything that had been thrown at them. Also, because of their enhanced abilities and reduced human degeneration, they could survive and not age. As they had civilians in the group on arrival it had been there prime goal to ensure that all who had arrived were equal and had all been given the same abilities as the Elites. They all had to survive and get to achieve the goal they were here for. Considering how far away Earth was from Senti they had bought some time before the Ichaks would be able to follow, but they were likely to take each planet as they encountered it and the chances are, they didn't know about Earth, especially as it was in the Solar system. There were many species in the system, where Senti was and the neighbouring ones too. Earth was outside all of that a system; whose only life was that on Earth. Well now that Sentian's were here too they had placed the rest of their people on Mars. Back in the Rellon system the Ichaks hadn't actually attacked every planet. It was as though they sought out certain planets. Whether they considered the species they attacked to be interior or just wanted to eradicate them, so that they could harvest the planet for its resources without resistance was never established as they were attacked without warning or provocation.

Admiral Gray had followed at a slower pace they had reached the Solar system a decade later and Earth had found some stability and plans had gone ahead to try and move there progression forward. Kern had greeted them on their arrival with the small fleet orbiting Pluto. An outpost had been placed there and they had made plans about what to do. They chose Mars as it was a large open planet that was not likely to be noticed and would be sufficient for them to set up a new home. It had taken time to establish as they had built the whole civilisation underground. To help navigate the surface storms they had placed recognisable land marks on the surface. Again, the same principle had been adopted that all Sentian's would have Elite ability for sustainability and long life. They just didn't have enhanced abilities, but having the primary core in place at a moment's notice could be upgraded at the time of war. It had been limited to a full-grown adult so Sentian's could not receive until they were twenty-one. It was still unclear how the effects would behave on a young or not fully-grown human body. It was believed that if the technology was given to a body that was still growing and developing that it may have catastrophic side effects. Unfortunately, they could not test it on anyone, only a full-grown adult so was the theory, but one that they considered the risks would be too great to take. They had survived without a number of key personnel in all fields. The human race on Earth were progressing too slowly some of the things that they had introduced had effected some change like the introduction of the microchip for computers and other equipment. It had opened the minds of Earth beings to look in new directions. It was not enough. They were now in the 21st Century it was time that they had a harder push. To survive almost a century without the Ichaks finding them had been extremely lucky. Maybe Earth had been thought of as a second chance rather than how others had first thought of it as being a place for punishment.

Kern completed his run and was just arriving on his driveway. He had chosen the centre of England as it would allow him easy access to all parts of the country. All who had come to Earth and chosen to integrate, had to establish their own lives here. Having used the knowledge they had to effect change had made them all very wealthy, because they had chosen to stay in the respective countries after the war to start to make changes meant that they had been separated and sometimes cut off from each other.

"Morning, sir," came a familiar voice. A young woman was leaning against the car that was parked on his driveway. Although it could be said that no Senti was young as they were all over one hundred years old now. Yet still looked like they were in their thirties.

"Hennessey," he greeted her with a hug.

She had come to England too, but mostly in the south and the capital. Kern had opted for a quieter area so he could plan things out. Hennessey had chosen the capital so that she could learn what she could, having survived the war she was more able to gain entry to levels of the government more easily. Their identities were changing every so often as did their jobs and roles. Keeping a low profile was not always easy, but that was soon to change as would the whole of Earth.

"So, are you ready for the launch?" she asked.

"I didn't expect you until tomorrow," he replied.

"It's been a while since we last saw each other so decided to get out of London and get here earlier. This is one huge step bringing all the countries operations into one project."

"We had to be able to create a connectivity. It had been there in part, but we have to move forward and it will allow us easier means to have reason to get together and work easier," continued Kern.

"The launch of the new company will take place in Birmingham at the NEC. A lot of exhibitions are held there each year. The media have been sniffing around trying to get a release."

Even though they had to change identities every now and then they all called each other by the names they knew from before, because of their increased longevity it meant that no one else on Earth would live as long as they did. This being said it had allowed them time to make long term plans to advance the civilisation.

"It is huge. Launching a new company and a new product that will change the gaming industry. It is basically just the same simulation that we used on Senti to train our troops. I am hoping that we will get lucky and find likely candidates to recruit. If we don't take a leap of faith soon our numbers will not be enough if and when the Ictarans find us."

They walked around the house to the back. Kern placed his hand on a pad. The property could only be entered this way. Although any Senti could as it recognised the AI signature the user's DNA too.

"I'm glad you chose to front the company. I really do not like the spotlight. You, with the background that you have achieved and created in London, will probably help a lot. Anyway. I have a different task to undertake as I need to do the rounds and get any new information. Can you ensure that Karl and Reen get a console and system? They play a lot even if I only get their feedback it will be enough?" asked Kern.

"Sure, I don't mind. They consider me like family."

"More like an Aunt," he smiled in amusement at her.

"I guess that makes Gabrielle their cousin then."

"Well I have always considered all those I have known as family."

"You know that we will have to tell them soon. I know that we all chose to have families only recently. The work we have done here has been kind of lonely. Two hundred of us spread out across the world was not easy.

"Well with Sentinel here watching over Earth and recording all its history has really helped to understand more about what happened. It's a shame there has been so many wars and so much suffering."

"I know that you don't like that and never have, which is why you chose to deal with the Elites the way you did and you have so much respect from those you helped. At least doing it your way you were able to stop any coming here."

"I don't believe any have been here in a very long time otherwise we would have seen a greater leap in advancements. Either they stopped sending people here as they had achieved a utopian style world or something else happened and I don't know which."

"Does Sentinel know?"

"Sentinel has been here since the start and would only monitor Earth. Whether he has communication with other AI space stations I'm unclear. Will need to check that out when I get a moment," replied the Commander.

Six weeks later was the launch of the new gaming company and the launch of their prime piece of software the simulation of Sentians versus the Ichaks. They had thrown together a few other pieces of software to get other interest too, but the launch of the game simply called Senti was the prime concern and the way in which they would monitor gamers performance and progress. They knew that it would bring a lot of false hope as a lot of gamers, who were good at games, would not be warriors in real life.

Hennessey mounted the stage.

"Welcome to the launch of Ascent Gaming and the primary game Senti. This is a combat game that has been created to test the people who play it. You need to face combat challenges and develop your character to be able to survive tough terrains and stronger enemies."

The room was quiet, not necessarily focused on her, but on the large video screens that were on display, repeated game footage that been created by the developers. The software developer was actually Sentinel it was just a matter of converting the code to a suitable and acceptable platform that could be used as a gaming console. She continued.

"The gamer will wear a set of goggles that give a full virtual reality interface. You then have a wireless connection to either a controller for the other gaming systems. Senti however comes with one of four types of weapons that can be used instead of the controller. You will interface the game as if you were actually a combat soldier fighting the Senti. It is designed to give the player a real-life simulation of combat."

Several assistants had appeared on stage and were displaying an assault rifle, sniper rifle, pistol and dual heavy weapon. These were actually replicas of the Senti weapons, but scaled down so that they were not over powering in people's homes, but capable of performing the same as any Sentian elite weapon would. The focus was now on the front stage. The audience consisted of members of the public. There were probably some people there who were not interested in playing, but more in the technology that was being presented. One thing they had come to realise is that it was very competitive on Earth.

"In the next room you will be able to sample the system for yourselves and try out the weapons that are here. On the other side of the complex you are able to purchase your console, game and one weapon interface if you so desire. Please also try out the other game releases too," continued Hennessey.

Kern had been watching from the back of the room alone. He was interested in what would be happening today and how it would be received, but he had no interest in being in the light. Hennessey had chosen to take a different career path to help promote and monitor the launch and any future progress. After a brief chat with Hennessey he parted from the room and left the area. He had elsewhere to be and there was a lot to do.

Hennessey was not totally alone as some of the other Sentian's also worked for the company that had been created. There was always someone familiar around. All the companies that had been created across the globe did employ civilians too. So, they were not totally Sentian. They did have some research companies that were totally Sentian. This was for their own advancement to continue repairing ships. Construction of alternate materials that could be used as the materials that they had been able to obtain in the Rellon system were not available here, so finding alternate resources had been a key priority and concern when arriving here.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sentinel?"

"Commander."

"Bring me on board."

The Commander was teleported to the space station that was Sentinel. The space station was large enough to accommodate the Elites that had resided at Earth since having to evacuate their own planet. It had been considered best that the elites come to Earth because of their longevity. One or two had been the engineers who had been working on the Jericho. It had been a priority to construct AI implants for them to sustain their lives. Basically, an elite Sentian had an AI embedded within them. The AI over a sleep period of twenty-four hours would construct a nanite fibre throughout the entire body. Thus, allowing the AI to help and aid the body where necessary. Overtime the development became much more. The human body was able to hold more memories and slow down degeneration of cells extending the human live by a considerable number of decades. Eventually the AI would strengthen the fibre framework and this led to enhanced super strength soldier that elites became. There were also considerable other benefits too.

Sentinel was one of the oldest AI's that Senti had. They, themselves, had chosen to be the one who would watch over Earth and monitor the development of those on Earth. For a long period of time no one else would visit Earth from Senti. Then after a while they would arrive periodically take a human from the surface and examine them to see how they had been developing. Then they were put them back on the planet again. Those who had come from Senti in the first place had come with nothing and had to start civilisation over from scratch. There had been a few native species on the planet in the first place, who were human like, but not entirely. Those who now resided on Earth now were not from the original native species. They were in fact lesser evolved Sentian's, because of starting over from scratch. In a sense they were the first human colonists of Earth going back several centuries.

"How are you Sentinel?" asked the commander. He always inquired and showed Sentinel the same respect as any other sentient life.

"I am good Commander all systems are working smooth and efficiently."

Every now and then the commander would have to smile. The response was always the same. Even though Sentinel had amazing intelligence and was capable of things far better than any human. He had never mastered the human understanding or behaviour. Maybe because he had spent most of his time in isolation just monitoring and recording information about the humans on Earth.

"Have you heard from Mars?" he asked.

"Admiral Gray has been kept up to date and told that you will be arriving in due course."

"Thank you. How are Eliza and her team?"

"I understand they are very well prepared and ready to set off."

"I assume that she has no idea that I am turning up to see her off."

"None that I am aware."

"Thank you, Sentinel. That will be all."

"Commander."

Kern left the operations centre, which effectively was just a room that housed Sentinel's core unit. He was in fact the whole space station and you could speak to him anywhere you chose. The AI that was with each elite could also open a communication link to him at any time. Well, so long as you were within the Solar System.

Kern headed down to the hanger. He had one of the ships that had been on Jericho modified to his own personal specifications. The modifications allowed for his AI to take control if necessary and interface with the ship directly at any time he chose or in an extreme dire moment. He hoped that the engineers would be able to adapt this to all vessels as it could become important if something happened to the pilot. The Jericho was docked with Sentinel too and he was constantly being greeted as he made his way to the hanger.

"Has anyone seen Connor?" he asked once he entered.

"She was over by your ship, Sir. Arrived a couple of days ago to ensure that it was ready for you."

Kern thanked him and moved on heading towards the back of the hanger. It was only a small hanger compared to the Jericho housing just five ships at any one time. He had chosen to have Sentinel more prepared and staffed too. If the Jericho had to leave to go to Mars or for any other reconnaissance missions around the Solar System he had wanted to be prepared. It was still a concern that the Ictarans had not yet found them. Having left their old Solar System had given them some safety, but it had never given them comfort as they knew the Ictarans were out there and could find them at any time. The Ictarans were a warring race and had attacked a considerable number of inhabited planets. The Sentian's knew several other races. Some had been attacked and gone into hiding the same as they had.

As he came towards the back of the hanger, he could see Jenny Connor on the other side of the ship. She had been one of the civilian engineers who had been working on the Jericho. Her and a small team of engineers had been on the Jericho at the time of the evacuation and had become a part of the elite forces now operating around Earth. Jenny herself had already established a home on Earth, but like all of them they reported back up to the Jericho on a regular basis.

"Hello, Sir," she said, even though she could not see him.

Kern just smiled. She had gotten used to her AI who could sense when another AI was near and obviously made her aware."

"You like doing that don't you."

"Sure. It's always handy. Helped me out of a few tight spots too. Helps to know who your friends are and who you can rely on."

"So, how's life on Earth?" it had been sometime since he last saw her.

"Well I bought a scrap yard."

This did not surprise Kern as he knew how much she liked to tinker and build things.

"So, what have you built now."

This got her attention. She loved to talk about what she built or did. It was after all her passion. If she wasn't building or messing around with tech and parts, she was usually asleep. She never stopped.

"Well I know you have to leave shortly and to tell you is not the same as actually showing you. So, if you have a chance perhaps you could come by and let me show you."

"I would love to. Could do with a break from England, the launch of the Simulator software has just been released so I'm letting Hennessey handle that."

"I heard about that. You think that you will get the results that you require?"

"Well it will need several months to have a broad analysis of the players and time to collate and process the information."

She stopped and looked directly at him.

"You sure you're not Sentinel in disguise."

Having been a civilian drafted to the elites and not from military background she lacked the protocol that came from the military hierarchy and chain of command. It actually made a refreshing change for him to feel more normal and not always in command. It wasn't long before he was ready to get going. Once he had grabbed an item from his locker he got into the cockpit and left the hanger. He placed his left palm to the panel at his side to allow Eloise to be able to gain access to the ship. She set a course for Mars. Kern decided to take a nap as he wanted to be fully refreshed when he arrived.

It was several hours until Mars was in sight. Once Eloise had placed him in orbit, he took manual control of the ship. He hailed the operations centre on Mars to let him know he was on approach. On a low hill the dust was scattered into the air as the hanger doors opened. They opened on the lower part of the hill and the surface had a double opening, to allow the ship to lower below the surface. Once they were below the surface the doors closed above them, they had landed on a platform just under the surface doors. They could not lower into the underground city yet as the dust from the surface, that had entered with them, had to be evacuated first. The floor slowly descended below the hanger was only equivalent to three floor levels below them.

He manoeuvred the ship to a bay and exited. As he was about to walk towards the command centre, he was greeted by Admiral Gray.

"Commander, so good to see."

"Admiral Gray, likewise. Always too long between visits. Surprised you met me."

"Eliza is in CC going through a few last-minute details."

"Ah," exclaimed Kern.

"We should go the other way its longer. Major Wren will keep me informed of her whereabouts. The rest of her team and their families are in hangar four on the other side of the city. As you know this entrance is for military personnel only. Civilians exit from hangers one through six."

They exited out of the hanger on a lower level. They were at the top of the maintenance stairs, which was an open area that over looked the city of Mars below.

The city was an impressive site to see, considering what they had to endure and having to start from scratch. The advantage they had over those who settled on Earth was that they had the resources and technological advances to be able to excavate the planet. Some ships had been decommissioned for parts and power sources so that they could get this dwelling under construction, which over time had become a vast city. The city had become a fully thriving community, there were markets and other trade shops, they had even taken the time to ensure that the young had schools. Medical facilities were constructed as well as power and utilities. Unless you looked up or stopped to think about it you wouldn't actually realise that you were underground. It had been built based upon Sentian city construction. For some it resembled home, even if it wasn't Senti. After all it had been their home now for around sixty years. Allowing for the fact that they lived in space until the majority of the city was constructed and then slowly moved down as and when they could, which then led to further growth. Resources they didn't have had been sent from Earth. No easy task under the circumstances, but they had achieved what they could. They improvised and adapted as needed to continue their survival and regrowth of their civilisation.

So, as not to deplete their resources too quickly they had limited reproduction of their population. Until they were in a stronger position. They also had to balance this with the fact that the general populous did not have the elite longevity. Commander Kern had discussed this with Admiral Gray on a visit to Mars and to be a priority, for construction to start as soon as possible. If they were to survive all needed the ability for longer life to repopulate. Rather than start the process from twenty-one as had been the elite's way they had to change the age limit to much higher and thus reducing the amount they needed to produce in a hurry. The AI implant that was placed in each person was not the same as the military version. It was scaled down to act not as a functional AI construct but as an interface to manage the bodies performance. Once the testing had been finished, they went into mass production to ensure that they could get as many implanted before they became too old and at risk of dying. AI implants were constructed along with a Military version too. The Elite AI being the top of the range. In all they had three Ci the Civilian interface, Mi the Military interface and the original AI artificial intelligence a fully functional symbiotic relationship with technology, which had been re-termed Ei the Elite interface. This remained for elites and Key personal.

However, Commander Kern had insisted that Eliza and her team had the means to be able to defend themselves so they had been equipped with Mi so that they could defend themselves, because of Kern's personal connection to Eliza he had ensured that she received and AI. After all she was head of the expedition, but there was also something more. As they walked down the long flight of stairs Kern's thoughts drifted back to the time on Senti when he first met Eliza.

They had just come under siege; Kern and his unit were over seeing a few things at the hanger on the other side of the planet. He was overseeing a new ship development called Jericho when the distress calls started coming.

"Commander," called Mercy.

"Major," he enquired.

"It seems the planet is under attack. Hundreds of ships have started bombardment of the south eastern coast, seems they came out of the sun as it was rising. They have hit every city in its wake and are not stopping."

"Casualties?" he asked, as they all started to move very quickly.

They arrived at the surface and entered a troop transport carrier to take them to the scene.

"The number is beyond anything you can imagine. We suspect a complete annihilation with in the city boundaries. Outlying areas are probably less affected but as the attackers' progress across the planet troop ships have been spotted landing. Reports are coming in from all over. The problem is that we have no satellite coverage. It's believed they have all been taken out. The warship Achilles has had to move to lower orbit to analyse the situation so that we can attempt to monitor what is happening."

Kern opened the palm of his left hand. His middle finger gently pressed the centre of his palm. There was a flicker of light a holographic image appeared as a small female person standing on the palm of his hand. This was his built in AI.

"Eloise, can you get me Admiral Gray. Direct connection."

"Affirmative. Your connected."

"Admiral."

"Kern. Good to hear your voice."

"What can you tell me? Have you been able to access anything?"

"They are Ictarans. Came out of nowhere. They must have taken out our long-range scanners and satellites. I have tried to connect to outposts around Senti, but cannot get anything. Either they are all dead or our communications just won't connect to them."

"I'm headed out there now with Omega unit. We will do what we can."

"Head for Forlay we have ships slowing them down, but for how long we don't know."

"Understood Admiral keep me apprised of any new developments."

Eloise terminated the communication.

"Pilot head to Forlay. Once over the target area we will jump then you head back to the capital and inform the senate." He removed a medallion from his pocket and gave it to the pilot. "Give this to the senate so that they know your words come from me."

"Understood Commander."

He moved back to where his unit was and briefed them on what the situation was. This was nothing that they had not already trained for.

"Eloise, prepare for aerial assault."

The others gave the same command to their AI's too. The nanite structure woven throughout their body became alive and started to push through the pores of the skin. The body became a hardened surface. This was one of the factors that the AI had to help and enhance the person it shared a symbiotic interface with.

Once they reached the outskirts of Forlay they jumped from the moving troop carrier. They plummeted to the ground, hitting the surface hard, there descent was probably about half a mile. The suit completely protected them from any injury. Within seconds of hitting the ground they were running at top speed with weapons in their hands. Hennessey and Rico had light weapons that could propel bullets at a fast rate. Mercy had a sniper rifle, which could deliver high damage at very long distances. Kern held a battle rifle, which was effective at medium to long range and could also fire small grenades too. Hammer being a very large strongly built person always went for heavy weapons. This was a model of his own design, a unique one of a kind. It had multi-barrels that rotated delivering rounds and damage at a very fast rate. It could chew through hordes of enemies in a few seconds. Ichaks would be different with their extremely thick skin. In the centre of this barrel he could fix a small rocket to cause explosive damage. Each also had a side arm and several smart grenades.

They engaged the hordes of Ichaks that were on the ground, who returned fire as damage came their way the AI's were dealing with defence as the Omegas dealt with offence. They slowly punched through the initial forces to gain entry into Forlay. They had been able to assess from the sky that the city was a mass of crumbling and fallen buildings. In most places it just looked like a pile of rubble.

It was during this initial encounter with the Ichaks that he had come across Eliza. She had been only a child then. Later he had found out she was only seven. They had cleared the area around several buildings and came to a main street. She was sat in the middle of the road crying. The Ichaks were shooting every adult human that moved. His unit immediately engaged the enemy attempting to thwart the Ichaks from totally eliminating all of the humans. They were able to save one or two and told them to leave the city. Eliza still continued to sit in the street crying. She was just staring at the crumbled building and the mass of bricks and concrete. Kern pushed forward.

"Eloise, shield."

Immediately a bubble shaped shield appeared around him and Eliza. He went to pick her up, but she tried to pull away from him, her arms stretched outwards as if trying to reach something. Your safe he said as he pulled her away from the street. She continued to cry. His unit covered his retreat. They couldn't stay right now with a civilian with them. Evac was called for and they had to leave the others who had survived could not be seen anywhere. He had learned much later, when she wasn't so shocked, that her parents had both been in the building. She had been playing outside on the pavement and had been knocked into the street when the blast had struck.

They moved through the streets, until finally arriving at the hangar. The conversation between himself and the Admiral had not been too long. After all he was here to say farewell to Eliza. She was sat in a chair with her back to him. He placed a finger to his lips for everyone to remain silent about his presence. Kern reached forward and placed his hands around her eyes and said nothing.

"Little one is that you again."

He smiled to himself.

"I wish," he said.

Eliza realised immediately who it was and was out of her seat and hugging him so fast.

"I had no idea that you were going to be here."

"Really, so you didn't think that I would be here to see you off on this adventure your about to embark on."

She hugged him again. It had been far too long since she had last seen him. Every time he had visited Mars, she had insisted that he stay with her and the family. She had grown a lot older and before he had been able to ensure she got an AI the years had slipped by further. Even though he was way older than her, he could see in her eyes that she looked at times as if she was older than him. The hard times they had all faced had taken its toll on them all. Her daughter Sara was there too. Even though she was in her late teen years she was the one that she had referred to as little one. They spent some time talking and catching up her husband Marcus was on the ship making final checks he was there chief engineer. He made an appearance for a brief time, but had to excuse himself as they would be leaving the next day.

Eliza and Kern took a walk. She had hooked her arm through his. They had known each other for a very long time. For a time, Kern and the Admiral had been the only family she had, although it had mostly been Kern as he had felt responsible for her. It was not an ideal situation for her while she grew up as he was off planet a lot off the time. He eventually spoke with her and explained a lot of things about what he did and said that he thought it would be best that she lived with Admiral Gray. Eliza had not liked it one bit, it was as if he was abandoning her too. For a time, she hated him and every time he was back on Mars, he had tried to connect with her again. It took time, but as she became older, she started to understand that he was away a lot that he and the other elites were there to protect everyone on Earth and Mars. Then one day she had asked to meet his ship returning from one of his missions. It was from then that their friendship started to reform. That was also the time that he made a promise to her that one day he would make sure that she too would have an AI with her always. She would never be alone again and would not have to be frightened or afraid. Also, if for any reason they were separated, he would be able to find her again. It had taken a lot longer than he had hoped for, but this mission that she had come up with meant that he had a valid reason and excuse to ensure she got what he had promised all those years ago.

Six ships would be leaving to go back to their system. It would take some time, but they had hoped to be able to go to one of the races that they had been friends with. A long time had passed since they had last been there and they hoped that they were still remembered and would be welcome. The next day came. Farewells had already been said the night before, so the morning became just a formality. Eliza was the last to leave. Kern stayed one more night on Mars before heading back to Earth, there was a lot to do over the next few months. He was hoping that the efforts they were making now would pay off. If not then they would have to find another way to move forward and build up their forces.


	4. Chapter 4

Several months had passed back on Earth. The launch had been an immense success and consoles were being sold worldwide. The game or simulator depending upon your point of view was a success. They had established leader boards to monitor instant analysis of players, but Sentinel was able to hold much more information and his systems were mostly concentrated on watching each and every player, eventually this filtered down to those who were playing a lot and were showing considerable improvement and also skill. Playing a lot could get you to the top of the leader board, but they had wanted to be able to see how the player dealt with problems. Were they accurate, what were their tactical and strategy like when combating the Ichaks in the game. They had not changed a thing. It was a tough experience, but they had also included a feature for building their character. This obviously didn't condition the player, but if chosen they would be aware of the gruelling training process that awaited them.

Kern met with Sentinel after several months, he had requested that Mercy be present too. They had not seen each other in more than a decade she had decided to stay in Russia after her experience there. She had made her own contacts and connections there. Mercy believed that by doing so she may be able to establish loyalty from the citizens on Earth, but it had meant her being present in Russia. She had from time to time visited with Sentinel, but not when the rest of her unit had been there. Until she had been able to sort certain things out for her own idea of how to preserve their race, she hadn't wanted to discuss it with the rest of the group so far it had only been with Sentinel.

"Mercy so good to see you," said Kern. They had been very close since being part of the unit.

She was slender and had a very athletic build. Mercy was someone who had trained hard to be a part of the team. Her long dark hair was tied back.

"I know it has been a while, but like I said when we have spoken that I needed to try my own thing."

"Still didn't mean that you had to stay away so long. I've missed not having you around."

"I know. Sentinel has kept me informed. You could have visited though."

"True, but the setting up of this software and getting it launched took its toll. Very exhausting. Hennessey helped a lot. She has fronted the operation and it's been a great success."

"So, I gather. I have been using it myself and encouraging those I have made connections with. It will allow us to establish if they have the required aptitude and abilities to be able to succeed against the Ichaks."

"I have recommended that elites use it in their spare time too. One thing we need to do is keep sharp. The simulator we have on the Jericho has been limiting."

"Well there are more than one way to keep sharp."

"I understand you have been teaching self-defence."

"Yes, but I have also been learning what I can about the various hand to hand combat methods that exist on this planet. It has been a very interesting experience."

"Perhaps you will be able to pass on your knowledge to some of the elites."

"In time I have been working with Sentinel on something and this software will be a test for some of it."

"I'm intrigued, but I know you're keeping it to yourself at the moment. Anyway, let's see what Sentinel has to say regarding the data he has analysed."

They left the common room where they had been sat chatting and moved from the docked Jericho to the space station. Sentinel was not really designed for sitting and chatting all of his systems occupied the majority of the station it was basically a work area. Some areas had been altered or adjusted, so that some crew could be within the station at all times. There had always been a small hanger. For when Sentian's used to visit in the past for updates on human development and progress on Earth. Being docked to the Jericho allowed for the crew and elites to move between the two as necessary.

"Sentinel," Kern said, as they entered the main command room of Sentinel.

"Commander."

"What do you have for us?"

"The information that I have gathered showed some rather interesting results."

"In what way?" asked Mercy.

"Those that seem to be the best candidates are the offspring of Sentian's who have made families here. There are one or two that I have chosen who are from Earth too. You will need to see the footage that I have prepared for you, so that you can see what I mean."

Sentinel displayed the recorded footage of one particular game. It was a scenario that had been created against the Ichaks. It was not footage a gamer versus a gamer, but against the game itself. However, Sentinel did have a few tricks up his sleeve.

They watched the match that was displayed it showed a group of five. It was very entertaining to watch, but that was not the purpose of this exercise. It was to see the interaction of the players. For some reason though Sentinel had masked out the names of the players.

Mercy and Kern both watched intensely as the group had two snipers and the rest as assault. It was a five-man squad exactly the same as elites operated. Two of the assault were totally obliterated as the Ichaks ripped them limb from limb. The Ichaks in a hand-to-hand situation was never good. You had to have a bladed weapon to be able to take on Ichaks in that kind of situation. They were too slow in readying their melee weapons. The two snipers immediately felled two of the advancing Ichaks with headshots and then proceeded to take on another wave. The third player had chosen a battle rifle and was also seen throwing a smart cluster grenade. This player was in cover on a flanking position of the Ichak. The smart cluster grenade could be thrown into the air and if exploded in the air would throw out clusters, which would then seek out targets. If only one target the clusters would impact on its target at multiple points. This was different to the smart grenade, that would seek out its targets and detonate, being just a single explosion, the damage was greater to a single target or group. It was very handy if you rolled it towards a target as it could follow them around a corner, until it's time for detonation was reached. Even if it did not reach its intended target it would damage the environment, which may damage the target. They continued to watch for a while longer.

"You need to remember commander that the weapons provided for the interface with the software are scaled down and are not as heavy as an actual combat weapon."

"Understood."

"I have another that I wish for you to watch, which is especially interesting. This particular player has grouped up with four other random players who have all died. The scenario is the same as before where you fight wave after wave of Ichaks. As we know this is not an uncommon tactic and the scenario is an appropriate one."

The footage started from around the tenth wave. There were twenty-five waves in total where each one became progressively harder. Sentinel had started it from this point for a reason. One player had already fallen to the Ichaks. They watched as three other players were swiped across the map with a single blow. This wave had larger Ichaks who were the veterans of the Ichaks. This too was common. Lesser troops to weaken your forces and hope that they would cause sufficient damage to even finish you off. Then came the stronger larger veterans. Most were around nine feet tall. Normally you would work as a group to take them down at distance. The three who had just died had been taken out at close quarters. These Ichaks had incredible upper body strength and would normally carry a ranged melee weapon like a spear or trident, but for close quarters relied on pure brute strength.

The final player had not engaged the enemy yet. It was only a single opponent. Kern noticed they were usually dual blades and could see that they had a sidearm. No primary weapon was being used. Sometimes elite recon snipers would adopt this method, but would have a sniper too. It had been decided as a feature to allow dual blades as an alternative to having a primary weapon. He watched as the player started to run towards the enemy. They then slid under the Ichak. Using both blades to attack and do damage to each leg of the Ichak. The Ichak could be heard screaming an ear shattering screech that could stop you in your tracks. Yet this was a game and so did not have the same effect as a real combat situation. The player then attacked the back doing more damage. The Ichak turned to attack. The player switched out its blades for the standard issue sidearm that dealt high damage rounds. The player then proceeded to empty the whole clip into the face of the beast. The Ichak dropped. Close range damage completely destroyed it. This was a technique that was not normally used by the elites as it had been found if you were too close that you could potentially get seriously hurt or worse. Strike and dodge were the usual methods of attacks for these types of beasts. Not standing in front of it with a sidearm.

This was actually the start of what they watched. The match continued on to the next wave and the solo player continued to defeat the enemies. They attacked in a similar style of blade and bullets. Yet the reason that Sentinel had wanted them to watch this particular player and match is because they finished the match. Sixteen rounds completed solo. It had been one of the most impressive matches that he had seen. Mercy had smiled to herself seeing the tenth wave, because she knew the player from the style displayed. She had trained them on how to fight. This had been part of the project she had been working on. Mercy knew that it was coming to a time that she would eventually have to let Kern know what she had been doing all this time. For now, she just smiled, it became clear throughout the time she was watching that her student had learned very well. They continued for many more hours watching. They were quite tired when it was over. Having stood all that time.

"It's a shame you don't have anything for us to sit on Sentinel," said Kern.

"Why didn't you say so, Commander."

The was a noise below them and they moved to see the floor slide apart in two areas and chairs appear for both of them to sit down.

"When did you have them installed?" asked Kern.

"Why Commander, they have always been there."

"So, I am only learning that for the last seventy years or so I could have sat down."

"You never asked before, Commander."

Mercy was now laughing and Kern still had a shocked expression on his face, which eventually turned to a smile too.

Several days later, after getting the rest of his team to look at the footage too, they met up in the Jericho, just to make sure they had seats to sit on. Who knew what else would be hiding on Sentinel? One day he would have to ask if there were any other secrets that they didn't know about. The Jericho was still under construction even after the length of time they had been on Earth. It was because of resources; they had been able to manufacture what they could with the materials they had been able to obtain on Earth. Having been on the planet for so long they had been able to establish themselves in a considerable number of fields. Agriculture, mining, medical, political, military and the list kept going. They had also been able to forward the progress of computer technology. Even though they had a vast network across the world there would be someone who had used the knowledge that these technology pushes had produced revealing some brilliant minds, but it still had difficulty overcoming conflict. This was something that Commander Kern knew he would have to address one day if he was to bring Earth closer to the ideals that they had on Senti. It would also help to get them to work towards the common goal of saving the human race and humanity.

"Well guys what did you think?" asked Kern when they were all there.

"Very impressive," said Rico.

"And have you all tried your hand at it yet."

Hammer and Rico were negative. Whereas Hennessey had tried.

"Well I have been playing with Gabrielle."

Her daughter was between the ages of his two sons.

"You two need to play and I will have Sentinel monitor all of you I want you at same peak performance in the game as the Simulator on Senti or Jericho and that's an order. We need to test these people and understand the environment that they are using to fully make a final assessment. You have one month then we convene here again at that time."

They were in a side room on the Jericho it was a typical military vessel. It was mostly to metal construction, but had also been fashioned with polymer-based materials that had been made prior to leaving Senti. These materials had not been found on Earth. The expedition that Eliza had undertaken would hopefully bring some of the materials they desperately needed to enable them to complete the Jericho fully and allow those on Mars to construct other things that they needed. The substitute materials had proven to be adequate or as reliable depending upon what it had been used for.

"Is that everything Commander?" asked Mercy.

"No, I have a few more things to go through. Since we have had a group leave to go back to attempt to start a new colony this raises issues that we may appear on the Ictaran radar. Therefore, when on Mars I spoke with Admiral Gray as to a likely person to command the Jericho, as and if we were to go in to battle. Colonel Kchetsky will be taking over command and he will then step up the timetable for bringing the ship to battle readiness as best we can with the limited resources we have at our disposal in this system. I am unable to command the ship and troops in a war situation so we need him. He has proven himself in the past so welcome him when he arrives. It should be in the next week."

The unit listened to what he was going through. Even though they were an actual unit and functioned that way for many years. At certain times they had split the unit to control others as a unit and more units under their commands. Omega unit was the most experienced of the elite units and was always the one you sent to finish a job.

"Also, I want a training base set up on the moon of Enceladus, which is one of Saturn's moons. Admiral Gray will be sending Engineers shortly. I need you Hennessey to find techs and a security detail of three units to accompany them. Once you have that inform Admiral Gray for pick up. Rico you will not be going, but will be available at all times if they need your expertise. Sentinel is aware and see him for regular updates."

"Sir," replied Rico.

"Hammer and Rico. You are to find within the elite ranks, those to complete two squads you will be squad leaders. Both of you will eventually be shipped out to Enceladus, but that will only be a staging area. Primary objective is to explore Titan and report back."

"Understood, sir" they both responded.

"The terrain is considered similar to, which the Ictarans live. It will be good for us to get used to the type of conditions that they are familiar with. You have one month for this. We all meet back then and complete all matters discussed here today."

They all parted company.


	5. Chapter 5

The time had passed very quickly and the construction on Enceladus had begun. It was a cold planet, which was perfect to be training their current troops and also any new recruits that they were able to enlist. Especially if they were to take the fight to the Ictarans, the conditions were comparable. The first stage was almost complete and several elites had been assigned to the planet already. As they now had the Military interface Admiral Gray had no problem relinquishing the elites that had protected the civilian population on Mars. They were the first to go along with engineers from Mars too. After all the majority of Sentian's were on Mars.

Back on Earth they had come now to a point that they felt that they could move forward with attempting to enlist. It was surprising for Kern to learn that the group with snipers and assault were Reen, his friend Travis and Karl. Gabrielle had been with them and had also been seen as a potential candidate. The one thing that had been surprising was the young warrior who had melee their way to completion.

Kern was already there and Mercy was just arriving, the others would be there shortly. Kern had not seen Mercy since they last met and had learned who the warrior was.

"So, Mercy, how have things been?" he wasn't sure how to approach the subject. Why hadn't she wanted them to know.

"I know that Sentinel has told you about Isabella."

"Why didn't you say anything? I know you were preoccupied with things in Russia. I guess now I know why no one has seen you for a while."

"It's more complicated."

"How?"

Mercy sat down and took a breath. Then she looked at Kern. They had been close before coming to Earth, but here with them each having their own tasks to deal with it was like they had drifted apart.

"Isabella wasn't conceived. She was an experiment that I enlisted Sentinel's help to achieve. She is one of a kind created from the best DNA of the Elites. At first, I didn't know how it would turn out, but everything seemed to be fine. She has developed very well and has incredible skills and intellect. You were able to see how well she is in a combat situation. I have been training her from a young age. She has been learning all that I have all that I learned from this planet too. Then when you launched the game, I used it, but set it up like the simulator chambers so that she was free of any distractions so that she could hone her skills."

"I still don't understand why you kept it a secret. We have never done that before. I thought we were friends, close friends."

"We always have been, but here we were so far apart always having to deal with our own situations constantly putting the progression of our people first."

This was true. They had come to Earth with the prime goal of being able to attempt to advance the civilisation in the hope that they could have all humans survive. He hadn't realised that in doing so that friendships would become strained and distant. Even though he had made every attempt to keep in touch with his unit and friends, because they were like family to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realise it was like that."

The conversation was left there as the others had arrived and could be seen approaching them.

Kern leaned forward towards Mercy. "We will talk again soon. You don't have to keep me at arm's length."

Mercy just nodded.

"So, everyone," said Kern. "Are you ready for what comes next."

"Well it would be nice to know what that is," said Rico.

"Well I know you have been doing as I asked as Sentinel has been keeping a close eye on your gaming time. It seems you all haven't lost your edge. So, it has been decided that in two days' time there will be a number of matches that will take place across the Internet to test out the potential candidates. It is interesting that almost all of them are from Elite families. Mine, Hennessey and Mercy included into that. So, I decided that we would compete against Reen, Travis, Karl, Gabrielle and Isabella so we could see at first-hand how they performed."

"Just the one match. Shouldn't be too bad," said Hammer.

"No that will be the first match we all have to do our part there will be several," said Hennessey.

"Don't worry big guy I'm sure they will go easy on you," said Rico sarcastically.

Rico and Hammer had become good friends since Rico had joined the team. They both had a passion for weapons and even more so for making things go boom! Considering Rico was a munitions expert, but excelled with explosives. He was able to create and break down any kind of explosive device. So far, they had not found one that he couldn't dismantle and he always seemed to be able to find something around him that he could make noise from. It had been expected that Hammer and Rico would have been to Titan for an exploratory visit, but things had changed. They had eventually found the two squads that they needed. Except that some of those as candidates had already been assigned detail to Enceladus, so had become unavailable. As it had taken so long for them to sort it out Mercy had recommended two replacements from those, she had experience with. It was then decided that their mission should wait as they needed to deal with potential new recruits.

The weekend eventually came. It had been considered the best time as it was a good period of time to catch the majority of potential candidates. Omega unit were all sat in a room on the Jericho. Sentinel would be monitoring all performance, which would be used for final evaluation.

Those they faced did not realise that this had been a pre-planned auto designated squad match. Most of them knew each other and had played together. So were in each other's friends list. They would be able to work together and communicate. The only anomaly for them was Isabella. None of them knew her. She was very much the lone wolf. It was going to be a real test to see how she actually faired playing as a team.

"Mercy you take over watch. Rico and Hennessey, you have your target. Keep them busy. Hammer you're with me."

The match started. It was based on a small town covered in snow and ice, but the terrain was not hostile just a detail of the area that they were to fight. The majority of the buildings were open giving players access for positions to hide, defend or attack. To keep it fair Sentinel had created a unique map that had never been used or seen before. Couldn't test someone if there was an advantage to someone.

"Boom, yeah," shouted Travis as a sniper shot hit Hammer.

Hammer had been hit, but not down. Mercy was able to get his location and Travis was out with a head shot.

"I suggest you don't stay in one position," said Kern, to Mercy.

"Why is that?"

Before she could respond she had her answer as Reen put a shot that just went past her. The second didn't she was out too. Reen was very fast with his firing, sighting and being able to reload and shoot again.

"Hammer, grenade."

He threw a grenade at the window where the shot had come from, but it was too late. Reen had fired and left his position. He was very good at games. Could it be applied to a real-life situation.

As with most games they could re-spawn back into the match, but this level of play they were limited to three lives then it was down to time or last man standing. Karl was slowly making his way around the map. Gabrielle had decided to watch his six. Karl too could be a loner in the game, but who wasn't. You couldn't always have someone watching your back. A real unit was different. A simulation could only effect so much. It wasn't quite the same as a real situation, but this had to be interesting enough, that they could get people interested in playing it a lot. There was no jumping in the game either as that didn't really replicate life. The real test would be when they were down to a last life. As Rico and Hennessey started to locate their target they suddenly came under fire from Karl. They returned fire. Then it was interesting for Hennessey to be staring down the sights at her own daughter who also engaged the fight too. She hesitated and shots started to fly all around her. They had not noticed, but a figure suddenly jumped from a balcony from above. A dagger slid into the back of Rico ending him. They then turned on Hennessey who used her rifle to melee the aggressor away. Isabella dodged rolled and darted around the corner. Hennessey was outnumbered three to one. She had no choice but to retreat only to be pursued and shot in the back repeatedly by Gabrielle and Karl. Problem was that Hammer had heard the shots and was at the end of the street with his gatling gun opening fire as they finished her off, he got both of them. Travis was back in the game now and he was stood with Reen as they took out Hammer.

Kern used a smart cluster in the air above them, which spilt and targeted both of them. They both dodged, but not without taking considerable damage. Most had already lost one life, but the match was only just beginning. Throughout the Jericho, suites had been setup so that more than one match could be hosted at once. The Jericho was unable to house everyone so Hennessey had also setup a building where teams could play from Ascent gaming headquarters. Sentinel had his hands full. There was a lot of data and information to collate. He wasn't just watching players he had been asked to monitor his own elites too so that it could be ascertained if they were still up to the same performance as they used to be. Otherwise they would be getting extra training duties.

Now it was time. They switched tactics. Kern had pre-planned how they should deal with this match. The initial part was to play like gamers, which tended to mostly be individuals within a group. Now they switched. They stayed as a unit. Each watched their own area. As they were a unit, they were used to trusting each other to deal with the situation.

"Bang."

Mercy took someone who peaked on the group. They didn't flinch. A second target dropped on the left flank. A cluster was thrown out ahead of them to flush out those that could be heard in the building ahead. They were too noisy. After three seconds a grenade was thrown left and right of the building. As they were escaping, they were caught in the secondary blasts. This gave the unit a moment to finish them off. One remained. Kern took point, this had been thought about too. They knew that Isabella would be alone and waiting for opportunity. The rest of the unit camped holding position. Mercy was still watching.

"No clear shot, she moves too much," said Mercy.

"Where?" asked Kern.

"Two buildings up moving east."

Kern moved up the street. The others would be spawning back in any second.

"She's flanking us. Moving round east," said Hammer.

"Stay put she will slip up soon. Focus on the others."

"Affirmative."

Isabella only had one goal. She had known beforehand who she would be up against. Her mother had already told about who they were and where they came from. It had never been a secret, not even how she had been created. It was intended with the hope of her being trained as a perfect soldier, but learning all this from a young age was probably too much and she had a large ego. Plus, she tended to a be a little hot headed, but she was exceptionally skilled and good at what she did. All that she lacked was experience.

Isabella had been trying to find her target all through the game she quickly moved through the building. Just one final check. No one was here, that just left one building. She crouched and took a breath; her hands were shaking as she held the dual blades in her hands. These had become her favourite method of fighting. She crept, slowing up the stairs. She knew that when her mother worked with the team that she was the sniper. This was the last place that she could be.

Mercy had realised when she heard the others speak that Isabella was coming for her. She had waited for her. Isabella was at the top step. There was no door on the room she could not see anyone there. Was she wrong? Had she miscalculated the buildings. She moved forward she needed to look out the window to check her location. As soon as she entered the room, she heard the shot. Her body fell to the left and she was down.

"You forgot to check your corners," said Mercy, even though her daughter could not hear her.

That was time, the opponents had survived the match against Omega unit. Each side had taken casualties, but it had certainly opened their eyes as to possibilities. Kern was sat as the game ended,he switched through console options and joined the party chat that his sons were in with Gabrielle and Travis too. The unit were using hidden accounts created by Sentinel and so they only showed as a series of numbers to anyone else.

"Well you guys did pretty good," said Kern.

It took a second for them to realise.

"Dad," said Reen. There was confusion.

"What are you doing here? Hang on your profile is the one that was in the match we just played," said Karl.

"That's right I'm part of Omega. So, what was the point of that. You've played with us before and we have never known about this," continued Karl.

Hennessey joined the party too.

"Hello, Gabrielle."

"Mum. You apart of this too."

"Yes. You knew we worked together."

"Well, err yes, but what's going on."

Kern interrupted, "I will pick you all up in a couple of days. Then we can explain everything that is happening and why we had the match that we did. You weren't the only match today, many have taken part today, I believe at least one hundred matches, but not all will be getting a further invite to find out more."

"I will speak to you later, Gabrielle. We have several more matches that we need to take part in before I get home."

"Sure. Okay, mum."

They left the party leaving the others still confused and wondering what was happening.

The next match wasn't for a while so they had a while to take a rest. Hammer and Rico were off having a chat and a drink. Neither of them had families. Both, on coming to Earth, had headed to America to spent time there. Hammer had always had a fascination with weapons so had been learning and using all the various types that he could lay his hands on. Where Rico was the technician of the group. So, had spent time learning tech and other things. Some of his insights in finding lacking areas of technology had led them to push in certain areas for advancements. The other thing he did was work with explosives. This was a tricky area to learn and so had to be done carefully. Eventually he joined the marines and learned through the bomb disposal unit about the way the explosives worked here on Earth. It was interesting for him seeing all the different types that could be created and the varying permutations that existed. Once he had finished his tour, he left the service and went into private security. This became boring so he eventually went back to military service but for the United Nations and only as a consultant so that it allowed him to be able to have time away when needed like now. It had also allowed the Sentian's to have someone on the inside of what was the Earths peace keeping military. If any single body could be made to understand the need to working together to save humanity it might be them.

Kern went and sat by Mercy.

"So, what's with you?"

"Was just evaluating the match in my head."

"You mean you were evaluating Isabella."

She looked at him, "Yes."

"She didn't do too bad in the match none of them did."

"But she didn't stay focused on the overall picture."

"No. It seemed that she thought that there was something she needed to prove. She just needs to control that and focus on being part of a team. I know what you were like when we first met. You had just lost your sister, Natalya. You were constantly trying to prove yourself to the unit, but you didn't have to, you had your own skill set that complimented everyone else. It took time for you to realise that. She will be fine. Remember in real situations she won't be fighting against you, but fighting with you."

Mercy smiled. She knew that he was right. Even though Isabella had made mistakes she still thought that she had trained her better. Perhaps she should not have told her who she would be fighting. Would it have made a difference in her performance? Time would tell as to whether the method she had chosen to adopt in teaching Isabella had been the right way or not. She had basically solo taught her. There was also the fact that she had been home schooled too. Maybe she should have sent her to an actual school. Possibly being around others may have made her different. Was it right to have shared with her so early about who she was? None of the others had said anything to their children. She had made other friends, but they had been loyal to her since the war and they had kept their own isolation and she knew that if she needed them no matter what that they would be there for her. Isabella had been a secret, only Sentinel had known. He hadn't liked how she had gone about it, but she had been able to persuade Sentinel to let her tell them when she was ready. She had known that what she was trying might not work, but she had hoped. Then maybe one day the same technology could be used to help the Sentian civilisation. Mercy hadn't wanted others to suffer the way she had felt after losing Natalya. This had been important to her and Isabella was the outcome. She had always had an interest in genetics, even though it wasn't her area of expertise, but she had learned what she could over the years and pushed to learn more and more. The loss of Natalya had hit her hard and she had never really gotten over it. Now she had created a daughter and wanted her to only the best she could be. Then hopefully she would not have a fate like her sister.


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later Kern picked up Karl, Reen and Travis. Hennessey and Gabrielle would take a flight north. Kern picked them both up by car and drove to a private area field where they would all be getting a helicopter to take them North. For Mercy and Isabella, it was a different story. Considering that Isabella already knew that she was a Sentian then it was felt that she could be transported there a different way with the help of Sentinel. The others were about to learn about everything.

The conversation in the helicopter was kept light and was still informative. They obviously had questions about the charade that had been played.

"Well you all knew my involvement in the gaming project. It was a little more than that. It was also a means for us to be able to monitor and test players to see what potential they might have."

"For what?" asked Karl.

"Well that part of the question will be answered when we get to our destination. We will be meeting the rest of Omega and those who were in your match. It was considered that you would all get a special tour. The explanation of why will be much the same for any other."

"So, where are we headed?" asked Reen.

"Well a great many years ago we acquired some land in Scotland. It was used for agricultural developments. It also has a research and development section for understanding the plant life and their genetic structure. We have been able to create some hybrid plants that have better life and sustainability for the worlds constant changes."

"So, what we are going to see is plants," said Travis. "He's trying to turn us all into vegans."

"You'll find out in a short while not much longer to go. Just enjoy the view. You will have even more questions when you find out what is there."

They continued to chat, but about things that had nothing to do with where they were going.

The previous night Gabrielle had so many questions that it had almost made Hennessey's head explode.

"Okay so you had this match with us and now you are taking me off to some place in Scotland that you have never told me about before. What are you some sort of secret billionaire or something?"

The possibilities were buzzing in her head. She had to sit down the number of things that she didn't understand about her mum was mind boggling at times. Her work had always kept her busy and she never really talked about it. It had always been its only work dear don't worry about it. You'll get there soon. Gabrielle was just starting university where Karl and Reen were older but neither had taken to the idea of going into further education. Gabrielle loved art and hoped that could lead her to a life of drawing and graphics. She was ambitious.

"Look I know you have questions and I so want to be able to answer everything, but I have my orders that some things are to be left until everyone is together."

"So, is Kern like your boss of something. I know you did the gaming launch for him and that he always takes a back seat."

"He doesn't always take a back seat. There are other things that he has to deal with so he delegates to those who he believes has a talent to deal with what is necessary. Anyway, we have to catch an early flight tomorrow and meet with the others so I suggest you get an early night. We will probably be gone for a couple of days. Everything will be answered tomorrow, but I guarantee the questions you have now will be replaced with completely different ones."

This made Gabrielle even more curious. She was restless all night and didn't really sleep at all. Maybe she would get a little sleep on the flight to Scotland, but she doubted it, part of her wanted to know more and the other part was apprehensive about what her mum hadn't told her.

The helicopter touched down on the landing pad. They were in a very remote part of Scotland almost on the northern boundaries. From the sky it didn't look like there was a village or town anywhere nearby. As this was also a research facility there were living accommodation on site. So, they had a guest section. Hammer and Rico had already gone on ahead two days earlier. Kern had considered that they should be there too as they were apart of Omega and even though they were spread across the world things were now about to change for the future. Rico offered to take everyone on a tour as they were waiting for the others to arrive. Obviously, the travel time for Mercy and Isabella would be instantaneous. There was a building that was not a part of every other. It looked just like a maintenance building at the edge of the site, but it was much more. Mercy and Isabella arrived there. They had been teleported from Russia to this building. It was a little different as Isabella did not have an AI so a special arrangement had to be made. This was her first experience of it even though she knew how her mother travelled around the world quickly. It wasn't a case of Isabella learning about what the others were about to know. This would be more about the experience of being able to fully understand and comprehend the full extent of who they were and who she was as she was created from two pure Sentian elite DNA. Isabella was eager to know more. She had been training her whole life to be a part of this and more.

It was another thirty minutes before they were all there together.

Isabella spoke quietly to her mother. "Is that him?"

"Yes," replied Mercy.

Isabella had been told about Kern and the rest of Omega unit. However, Isabella had an interest beyond the unit. For now, when she had the chance she would just observe and try not to be too obvious about it.

"Well I think it's time that we get started."

They started to walk towards the research facility, but didn't stop to inspect or learn about what was happening. Rico had taken them through the various greenhouses that spanned the grounds of the research facility, the boundaries were lined with electrified fences and signs saying keep out private property. All precautions had been taken for the security of the facility mostly for the public's safety than those inside. Those working at this facility were all Sentian. The agricultural research and development were a real project, but other things also took place here too and they were about to find that part out.

Gabrielle and Hennessey walked at the back they both looked so alike with long red hair. It was obvious they were mother and daughter. Isabella had long dark hair and was a strong, slender, athletic build, she was the youngest of the group at fifteen. Karl was thicker set in his build. He had occasionally worked out, but of recent years had not so much. Reen had always been very skinny, but taller than his brother. Travis was his opposite, not as tall but stronger having a manual job, he relied on being fit to do the work.

They arrived at a large elevator; it was large as it had to be able to take more than people.

"Right everyone in," said Kern.

The staff there had been briefed that they would be having visitors. They were Sentian having come over from Mars to help with the research centre.

They arrived at a level lower down it took a little longer than expected for them to go down to a single level, but it was lower because of the size of it. It was a large hanger like building. A high ceiling like a hanger and very open too. It was narrow in the first section.

"So, what is this place?" asked Gabrielle.

"This room is a shooting range."

"How long is this room?" asked Karl.

"About a mile long," said Mercy. "It has to be long enough to shoot a sniper rifle."

"Those who we are associated with come here to practice. There are several sites like this all over the world. Another is in Siberia, where Mercy is located and so on."

"So, who are we?" asked Gabrielle.

Reen and Travis were too busy looking down range. Kern paused for a moment.

"We are human just like everyone else on this planet except we are not from this planet."

Everyone paused.

"So, you are aliens. We are part alien," said Gabrielle.

"If you go by Earth standards of anything that is not part of this world or from another world is alien then yes, but those who were here when we arrived originally came from our home world. Or human home world. All here are of one people. Well their ancestors were, those born of this world their mentality would make them scared and afraid of us, so we have lived in secret here for around seventy years."

"So, your alien," chimed in Travis.

"No were human same as you and everyone else. Or as we say on our world Sentian," said Hammer.

They were having trouble comprehending what was being said to them. The only one who wasn't affected by it was Isabella, but she had been told since she was old enough to know and had lived in almost seclusion with her mother, but there was more to that.

Kern started moving to the next room. As they entered it looked completely empty, but it wasn't.

"So, what is this room for?" asked Karl.

"Well you would call them space ships, we just call them ships."

"But there is nothing here," he continued.

Kern opened the palm of his left hand and drew a circle in his palm with a right-hand finger. A small disc, formed by nanite's, appeared. He then tossed it onto the floor in front of him. The disc spread out on the floor like a spider's web until it was about one foot wide. Eloise appeared as a hologram from the disc.

"Commander."

They all looked at him.

"Eloise do you have access to the facility?"

"Yes, sir."

"Reveal everything."

Eloise interacted with the defence protocols of the facility. Everything was cloaked nothing was visible underground it was as if they were just two empty rooms. The hanger suddenly came to life there were three ships in the hanger. Machinery, maintenance bays, everything appeared.

"Thank you, Eloise."

"Commander."

She vanished and the disc retracted. He placed it back in the palm of his hand, closed his hand and it disappeared. There were now open mouths as they walked around the hanger looking at everything there was. Suddenly there was a change in them it was like they had stepped onto a really cool movie set, except what they were seeing was real.

Reen asked a question, "So is everything hidden in the other room too? The shooting ranges."

"Yes."

Kern walked back with Hammer, Reen and Travis. There was a panel on the wall near the doorway he placed his left hand on it so that Eloise could interact with it. The back wall that had looked bare suddenly came to life and was filled with ammo cases, weapons of all types.

"Hey, these are like those that we have been using in the game."

"Yours are scaled down versions, but were meant to give a sense of the real thing. The kick in the game version is not quite the same, but gives some feel of how the real weapon performs," explained Kern.

Reen picked up an assault rifle. "This is heavier than what we have been using."

The others had joined them.

"So, do we get to try them out?" asked Isabella.

"Sure," responded Kern.

She walked forward and reached for a battle rifle, larger than the assault rifle and dealt more damage.

"You sure you don't want to try the assault rifle?" asked Rico.

"No, I'm good," she said, picking it up and then taking ammunition from the case for it.

She had picked it up as if she had handled one before. The counter had a touch pad. Isabella selected what she needed and targets appeared. She loaded the magazine and aimed down range. The building had been built in such a way that the walls were coated with a special layer that allowed for dampening the noise effect so there was no need for ear pieces to protect the ears. Every shot she fired hit where she had intended. Even though she had been seen to always use blades she had also used other weapons too. Travis and Reen were interested in the sniper rifles. At one end of the range was an area that had been designed so that you could lie down if necessary.

"These seem lighter than you think. I would have expected them to be heavier," said Travis.

This was Mercy's area of expertise. "The material is made of a light alloy compound, not metal, unfortunately it is not found in this solar system. So, snipers are limited as is the ammunition. You will be using a standard round that was fabricated here on Earth, which we manufacture."

For the next hour they were allowed to use the weapons that were there. It was as if being an "alien" had now slipped their minds, but there was still more to come.

After they had eaten and returned to the surface, they moved to a meeting room.

"I think that now you have seen that and I believe are comfortable about what we have told you even though it will still be strange for a time I think we should now finish with one final tour," said Kern.

"Really. I thought we had seen everything," said Reen slumping into a chair.

"Well you know how when you look at an iceberg that you only see one ninth of its real size. Right now, I don't think you have seen or will ever realise the real extent of what we are and what we have achieved in the time that we have been here."

"Do we really have to go on another tour," said Gabrielle, pulling at her mums' arm.

"You will like it, a lot," she replied, looking at her daughter.

Kern held out his hand. He had four wrist bands for them. Isabella was already wearing one. As she had needed it earlier.

"Put them on you can't go to the next place without them."

"Some sort of security device?" inquired Karl, as he examined it.

"Why don't any of you have one on?" asked Gabrielle.

"Because of the holographic figure you saw earlier."

They each placed one around their wrist. Kern opened his left hand to summon Eloise who now stood as a small image on his left palm.

"Is sentinel ready for us?"

"Yes, Commander."

"Initiate."

There was a brief moment and then they were gone. Within the next breath they were in the command centre of Sentinel.

"What just happened?" asked Travis.

"You were teleported to another location," replied Hammer, who was stood next to him.

"Hello, Commander"

"Sentinel, good to see you."

"I see you have brought guests. Welcome Gabrielle, Isabella, Reen, Karl and Travis."

Sentinel seemed rather formal and polite. Although he had never had guests before.

"How do you know who we are?" asked Karl.

The unit members all smiled, but Kern was the one to respond.

"Let's just say Sentinel sees all. There is a vast network that expands across the whole of the world. Initially Sentinel was placed her to monitor the growth and advancement of the Sentian's who came to Earth many centuries ago."

"But I thought we originated here on Earth."

"No, they came here..." he paused a moment. "I guess you could say as colonists. Starting out from scratch. They had no technology or anything and had to start civilisation over from the beginning, but the advancement has been slow so we have been trying to speed it up over several decades. We still have a long way for the people on this planet to go, it is still a predicament for us on how best to let the world know who we are and who they are too."

One day the truth would eventually surface, but this was an easier explanation. Especially as they were trying to enlist the help of the population.

"Where are we now? Centre of the Earth or something?" asked Reen.

Kern and the others had started to lead them to an airlock so that they could enter the Jericho.

"Okay, where is this?" said Gabrielle, in awe as she scanned her eyes around the Jericho.

"This is a specially designed ship that was created for the Elite units of the Sentian's, but was never finished before our escape of Senti."

"Right I still haven't grasped what you were fighting," said Gabrielle.

"Sorry, thought that would have been clear from the game you were playing. The Ictarans are the ones who invaded Senti. The game was to test for possible recruits to join the Sentian's in the fight to save all humanity."

Kern then proceeded to go through a bit of history in relationship to the escape and the Ictarans and what they knew about them. In the time they were on the Jericho he mentioned about a few of the other species that they knew and were allies also those who had also encountered the Ictarans. It took a while and was evening before they could answer even a few questions, some were left for another time.

"I guess we should get you back to Earth," said Kern.

"Could we spend the night her on the Jericho," asked Isabella."

Kern looked at her.

"She sort of asked me earlier and I thought it might be okay," said Mercy.

"So, who wants to stay overnight," said Kern, at the unexpected turn around.

Although if he was to get them to understand what was going to be asked of them then he needed to get them familiar with what was happening. If they wanted to stay aboard the Jericho and feel that they could learn more as they walked around on their own. Jericho would ensure that they didn't stray to parts of the ship that would be off limits to them for now. The more comfortable they felt the easier the transition would be.

It was decided to let them rest after a long day of trying to explain everything to them, which wasn't easy to achieve. They had to tell them that certain things would unravel as time went on. Eventually they approached the subject of letting them know that they could be a part of this and help to protect the Earth and all humans. They were asked to sleep on it and let them know in the morning. Whilst Kern was on board and had some time to himself, he went about the ship checking on various people like Connor and her current projects. She was still eager for him to visit her scrapyard. He made yet another promise that when time allowed, he would visit.

It was pleasing for them the next day to learn that their offspring wanted to be a part of what they had proposed. Although Isabella had already been trained for it her whole life so was an unusual exception. The rest agreed, but it was unclear as to whether they fully understood what would be expected from them. Like training. They would be enlisted as military troops and undergo training the same as any other. However, Earth was not fully equipped for it to be done in secret so Admiral Gray had agreed to house them on Mars and a military camp had been established away from the main city, but it was not a fully comprehensive base. Just a rough put together, but they would get accustomed to the situation and they could build upon it as things went.

Isabella was a problem though. Mercy and they others had a chat and agreed that she should not undergo the military training on Mars, because of her age she would not be able to enter Military troops as they would have to be equipped with the military interface. She was too young to receive one and even though she was Mercy's daughter no exception could be made. Isabella was told that if circumstances changed then she would be informed, but they could not bend the rules. Especially as it was unknown how any interface would behave on anyone who was not considered to be fully developed. Gabrielle had already reached an appropriate age; it did mean that she would have to quit university to move forward with the Sentian's. Karl, Reen and Travis had no problem about going to Mars. It had been explained that they had made advancements on the planet allowing them to be able to breath safely. The only problems to be wary of on the surface were sand storms. They had the necessary means to survive on the surface. Plus, it had been considered that anything hazard would just be an obstacle of their training.

Explaining everything to Isabella did not go down too well she was angry and a little resentful that the others got the chance. Yet she had not been totally excluded from it. She had incredible skills and they needed to be honed. Just her age limited the full extent of what she could achieve for now. They were not stopping her when she became of age. Isabella felt robbed. She had believed that she would be accepted that everything she had learned and achieved had led to this day. Now she felt lied, betrayed and cheated. It took every bit of her self-control not to let out her anger. Her and Mercy went back to their home in Russia. She didn't want to stay here right now.


	7. Chapter 7

They had arrived at Mars several months ago and the training had been hard, it had to be strict even though there was no threat to them as the only population on Mars were Sentian's.

Admiral Gray had recently had a report that Eliza's expedition had reached their solar system and made contact with the Mooks. The Mooks were a race that had been previously attacked by the Ictarans in the past. Senti had given aid to them to help the remaining few of their race to keep going and survive. The Mooks had heard about what had happened to Senti, but when the Sentian's had fled the system they had lost contact with them. They were pleased to offer aid to their friends. The Mooks were a small mammalian race. Not too dissimilar to gophers on Earth, but were about four feet tall. Their faces had small shallow eyes with fur that was almost like a short straight hair cut stemming down from the crown, but the base colour was light brown to tan, the hair like fur was more yellow in thin lines spreading out and down over the fur like a feather layered pattern on top. The Mooks were a scientific people and were probably the best people to help get them started. They didn't situate their base of operations on Bellan, but on a neighbouring moon Cendarla. The planet below was uninhabitable for them, but had three moons. The one they chose to set up on was perfect for some of the materials they needed. Two of the ships had been decommissioned and were stripped of parts to be able to construct rudimentary structures for them to use as living quarters and also an ore refining plant. The mining equipment had been manufactured on Mars and came with them.

The Mooks also helped. They provided a few other things, considering that they were not a warring race and chose science over destruction of another species they had very little combat knowledge. So, they used their knowledge of building and construction of gadgets, as it was termed, as there were rarely multiple versions of something that was made. They never mass produced. Occasionally they would build more than one item, or should it be said that it did the same thing, but may not be and exact replica of the original.

The Mooks didn't have cities this was a village. Small huts for them to live in and larger buildings for workshops. When the Sentian's had arrived there seemed like there were no more than four villages. In the area. Although the large canopy that surrounded the area could be concealing more. Yet speaking to the Mooks there was no indication from them that there were more.

Towards the west there was a large hill that had the canopy almost reaching to the top of the hill. It was here hidden under the trees. The Mooks had cleared an area and built a hemispherical hanger that housed the construction of a ship. They had told them that after the last escapade with the Ictarans and having to evacuate their last home on Tela, which was the third moon orbiting the planet. That they had wanted to be better prepared. This was one step to achieving that. They had also decided that they should try and find other ways to protect themselves from the hazards of an enemy like the Ictarans. There was always the possibility that the Ictarans may not be the only threat they would have to face to other things and various experiments had been part of their plan to try and achieve this and help with their survivability. When they had escaped, they hadn't far to travel before having a new hope. Like Senti, Tela too had been wiped out. The Mooks had dwellings on Bellan even before having to escape. Although they didn't flee in ships like the Sentian's had they had used the underground caverns to escape to and hid until the invaders had left, which had been sometime. Afterwards they made their way to Bellan.

Eliza and her team were around fifty strong adults and a few children from the families that had come. Her unit, totalling five, had been given MI's the same as the other troops. Eliza was the only one who Kern had been able to ensure received an elite interface that gave her the AI. After the way she had been as a child, losing everyone, Kern had decided that she should not have to face that any more. So, it had been decided that she could form her own unit to protect them when they arrived. They had been given the necessary training. She had named her AI after her father, Anton. The picture she had been holding when found was ripped and the only image in it was her father. It was all she had left to remind her. Kern knowing, she had Sara too meant that it was important for him to ensure their safety.

"How is the production going?" asked Eliza.

They had been there three months. Now and the excavation of the surface had been slow at the start. They had initially found a site to work on, but it was shallow. They were there primarily to excavate the metal that was needed to manufacture weapons and hull structure, ones that didn't exist on Earth. Probably not even in that solar system. The Mooks did believe there were small deposits of another metal there, but they had not been on Cendarla in a long time.

"Well we have been able to refine a considerable amount of ore since finding that second site. Probably about another month and we should be able to ship with something back to Mars," said Marcus, her husband.

He had been elected to be in charge of the production operation. Cassie had been put in charge of the extraction of the materials. She had worked in this role for a considerable number of years and was the best qualified to be able to oversee the operation and ensure they were able to maximise the yield.

"It would be nice to send something back soon. I know that the stocks were almost depleted."

"But that wasn't from refining ore it was from deconstructed ships. I know this means a lot to you," he said, putting an arm around her, "we will get there just give it time."

She smiled at him.

"I need to take my team to make a sweep of the area. I know that the Mooks said that they didn't believe that there was any life left here, but I just want to be sure."

He understood and nodded. The surface was so barren and bare, but not totally. There had been a small green area of vegetation that they had sited their camp next too. One or two of the women had chosen to cultivate the land in the hope of growing something. The Mooks had supplied some seed for vegetable and fruit that they thought would grow, but having never tried they were unsure. They had only spent a small amount of time there themselves so had never really explored the whole of the planet only small areas. Sampling and running tests for things that might help them. They had done some excavations in the past, but not on the grand scale that the Sentian's were attempting.

Eliza led the patrol. Today they were going the other side of the settlement away from the excavation. They had only patrolled the perimeter before, but it was early enough that they thought that it was about time they investigated the moon to see if there was just them here. The Mooks had been vague with their response, which did not give any of them any comfort. It was just dust dry ground and rocks.

"Looks so barren," said Mace.

She was called Mace as she had to use some on an attacker in New York. Mace was Eliza's second in command. The others were Banks, Satch and Slam. Not their real names, but their call signs just like Omega unit. The use of call signs had almost died. Only a few units still used call signs for unit members. They had all know each other and had come from civilian backgrounds. None of them had been in the military before and the training had been so tough on them. They had been treated like any other raw recruit, because doing so meant their survival and those they were protecting.

The sun was hot it was a considerable distance from them considering the one where Earth was. There were basically close to the edge of the solar system, but because the moon was so barren there was very little coverage to give them shade. They continued for a while longer.

"Look water," called Banks, looking to the east.

"Take it easy if its water then it could have some marine life that the Mooks don't know about," said Eliza.

They approached the area that had been spotted it was too small to be a lake. It was more like a pond. Yet something wasn't right.

"Is there some sort of underground thermal, its bubbling," said Mace.

"That's not water," said Satch. "That's acid."

"Glad I'm not thirsty. This planet does seem to have a barren element to it," said Banks.

Eliza crouched at the edge to take a closer look, but not too close as she didn't want to be splashed. If Banks was right and this was acid, she didn't want it on her. She reached round to her bag on her back and pulled out a small glass vial.

"Anton, protect my hand."

A protective layer appeared around her hand. Even though it had been several months having the AI as a part of her there were still some things that she had not yet gotten used to. She quickly dipped the opening of the vial into the pond to take a sample and then corked the top. Even though her hand was protected she still tried not to make contact with the acid. Until they knew what kind then she didn't want to damage her nanites.

"We will ask the Mooks to examine it and let us know when we next see them."

The group moved on.

It was already past noon and still all they had encountered so far was acid.

"Let's head west start circling back. Move in that direction for about an hour and then head back. Should allow us to see more of this moon," said Eliza.

"Well so far the moon seems devoid of any kind of life," said Satch.

"But doesn't meant that there isn't any," chimed in Banks.

They kept walking. The vehicles there had were for excavating the ore and were not really practical for exploration.

"Wait. Is that more vegetation on the horizon?" enquired Mace.

"No, he's delirious, drank too much acid and is now seeing things," said Slam sarcastically.

"Actually, I see something too," commented Eliza.

They spread out and moved towards the target. It was similar to an oasis in a desert. A small amount of plant growth, sparse grass and a pool. Well more like a large puddle.

"Doesn't seem to be anything here," said Mace.

They lowered their weapons. It was actually deceiving as the land dropped a few feet later to an area that was lower. There was more growth and thicker too as you moved down the slope.

The leaves rustled nearby. Slam immediately went on guard.

"I have movement."

They all turned in her direction. Standing motionless watching the bushes they waited. Then there were more rustling. Whatever it was could not be too tall. Or was crawling low on the ground. Then something appeared. It was dark in colour, but a mottled variation of dark colours, brown, black, grey and deep dark red. Then it dawned on them.  
"It's colouring seems to be mimicking the barren rocks and open spaces," said Satch.

"Probably a means of camouflage, but from what?" said Banks.

"What kind of creature is it?" asked Slam, slowly crouching to have a better look.

"I wouldn't get too close it could be savage and attack."

The creature stopped. It was as if it was intelligent as it started to creep backwards towards the bush. Slow and steady. Then it darted back into the bush and could be heard scurrying very quickly away. It was too quick for them to see where it went.

"Well I saw that its rear had a tail rather like the squirrel's do on Earth."

"But the face looked more like a rabbit," commented Satch.

"We should ask the Mooks when we next see them."

"I thought that they said that they didn't know of any life on Cendarla," said Mace.

"Maybe they forgot. They always seem more interested in the contraptions that they make," said Banks.

The decided it was time to head back to base camp. As they walked away a little face poked its head up from the long grass and watched as they left.

Several days later they took a trip to Bellan to visit the Mooks and collect a few supplies. They were welcome to go to Bellan any time, but they had to forage for their own supplies. Mooks didn't really have markets for buying and selling. The Sentian's were allowed to take what resources they needed, but not for profit or gain. While they were there, they showed them a picture that Mace had taken of the creature.

"I thought you said there were no creatures on Cendarla?" asked Eliza.

The Mook looked at the gadget, "Ah, 768."

It was all he said.

"768. What is 768?"

"Experiment."

"Experiment. You mean that you created this creature?"

Another Mook appeared, "I thought that was 429."

The first Mook looked at the other. "No, it's 768."

"Look at the ears. Definitely 429. They are smaller and more sensitive to sound."

"Bah," said the first Mook, threw his arms in the air and walked off.

"What were they created for?" asked Mace.

"To protect. They hear danger and sound the alarm. Did you hurt it?"

"No. We just looked and then vanished we couldn't see where so went back to base camp."

The Mook nodded.

"Good, you might see it again."

"Why was it on Cendarla?" We haven't seen anything that could be considered dangerous apart from the acid pools?"

"From the land eaters. We created creatures when we need them manipulate their genetics to that they are more useful. Create them to help."

"What are land eaters?"

"Live underground and eat the land."

"Were excavating."

"Mm, then be careful."

"We need to get back and let the others know straight away."

"Next time you need something ask for Ne'Youn. Grutch is good at building, but has bad memory."

"Thank you, Ne'Youn. We need to warn the others."

Eliza and Mace headed back to their ship. The others had already loaded up and were waiting. They didn't waste any time in getting back. Everyone was informed that there were land crawlers on the moon, but the Mooks had not said what they were nor what they might look like. The other creature they had encountered might be of use in helping them, especially if it had been created to help the Mooks. Everyone should be on the lookout for it and if see try to befriend it.


	8. Chapter 8

Ra'lu'sah – Sentian, Chapter 8

"So, you sad, pathetic, useless, bunch what makes you think you can become Sentian troops."

The drill sergeant had been pushing the new recruits hard.

They had been able to get fifty new recruits from their initial run with the testing from the simulator candidates.

"Because you need me," came the smart remark.

"Who?" said that.

The sergeant started to pace up and down the ranks. Reen couldn't help but have a smirk on his face. Even though he hadn't made the comment.

"Step out here Private Cooper."

Reen stepped out in front of the whole platoon of cadets. The sergeant put his face close up to the recruit.

"So, why would we want someone who was as scrawny as you when you arrived. Hell, I could have taken a twig off the ground and found it to have been stronger than you. You didn't even have the strength to climb a tree. What were you the runt of the litter?"

The recruits were trying not to laugh. Travis couldn't stop though.

"Private Newman come and join your friend."

Travis stepped forward and stood next to Reen.

"You two have been the clowns of this platoon since day one. No matter what, you just love to fool around. Whatever punishment I give, you fool around doing that too."

The sergeant stopped talking and paced up and down the ranks. Everyone was silent. It was rare anyone else was in trouble, but Travis and Reen more than made up for everyone else.

"Private Cooper."

"Sir," said Reen.

"Not you. The other one. In fact, your now Private Twig and will remain so for the duration."

Karl stepped forward. The Sergeant then addressed him.

"Private Cooper you will now be PFC Cooper and unit leader. You are therefore responsible for those in your unit. As such any insubordination reflects on your whole unit."

"Sir. Yes, sir," he responded.

"Your unit has ten minutes to get in full combat gear and return here."

"Yes, sir."

"What are you waiting for? MOVE," he bawled in his face.

They returned moments later. A little late. The sergeant was not impressed even though they had been his best recruits. They stood in front of him a pitiful sight.

"Your objective and it has to be completed as quickly as possible. Is to the point and back."

Karl and the others looked at him.

"Sir. Isn't that the final test?" asked Karl.

"Today it's your punishment. We will be watching," he said, as he looked up to the sky.

They set off the rest of the platoon were being put through their normal daily training routines.

"Why can't you two ever keep your mouths shut?" asked Karl.

"Oh, come on stop being such a drag."

"We were on morning inspection and you insult the Sergeant," said Kayla.

She had been added to the group. Gabrielle was also part of the unit. Kayla was Rico's niece. He hadn't realised at the time that she was playing the game, but had found out from his sister, Tamia. She, like her mother, had decided to become a field medic.

"It's not the first time," said Gabrielle. "I guess he has given up with us."

"Well we had best keep moving the drone is overhead so he will know if we are slacking," continued Kayla.

They kept moving. The point had been set as a final test, which no one had yet completed basic training. It was considered some of the toughest terrain on Mars. That eventually led down into a canyon and at the end was a chest that had been placed there with an item that you had to collect to show you had completed the course. The canyon had been known to have regular sand storms had could slow you or even stop you from being able to complete the objective. It had been used on troops who had come here to further their training. Even they had found it tough and had not necessarily completed it on their first attempt. Some had taken days to complete the goal.

Sergeant Himaya set the others to task and went to the operations centre that had been setup at the training camp, which was now looking more like a properly fortified base from its original layout of just tents. They actually had barracks, a mess hall, command centre of its own and other buildings too. It had been several months in the making, but they had worked hard to achieve their goal. If everything went well then there would be more recruits in time. Part of their recruits training had been to help with the construction of the base too. It was said that it was good for them to know how to fortify a base correctly.

He put a call into the Admiral about the unit. It wasn't the first time. He informed him again about the insubordination of the unit and also let him know that he had sent them all to the point as part of his punishment. The sergeant was hoping they would fail it might then be sufficient reason for him to be able to make a formal request for them to no longer be recruits for the Sentian forces. He was fully aware who they were all related to and found it hard, considering the respect and achievements that had been accomplished by Omega.

"So, Admiral what do you suggest we do?"

"Well for now see how they do. I will make a call and get back to you. Keep me informed of their progress."

"Yes, sir."

They had a long walk through what had been termed the desert as it was literally just like one. Open, dry and dusty. It also had sand storms just like the deserts on Earth. They would only train here on the edges. The other side was where the real test started wasn't even visible to them. They had to travel across this desert. It was still early and the sun was not yet hot enough for them to start feeling its effect. Walking in full combat gear would take some time for them to reach the other side. It was estimated that they would have to set up camp somewhere. They walked in silence with Karl leading. No one wanted to hear another sarcastic comment from Reen or Travis. It had been one too many and now they were all paying the price for it.

Kern had received a communication from Admiral Gray and had been given the details of the constant problems that had occurred with the unit. The thing was that the unit was also the best out of the recruits. Each and every one of them excelled. It was considered that perhaps things were just not challenging enough for them. Travis and Reen had little or no respect for command. The others tried hard, but the clowns kept letting them down. So, sending them to the point was considered the best option to see how they handled a situation where there was no other command than themselves. Would they be able to work together? It was believed so, but they had never been tested in this way before. They would have to wait for the end result.

Hennessey had been informed of the situation as had the others, but Kern spoke with Hennessey himself. He wanted her to know that he was intending to go to Mars. She said that she would like to go with him. It had been a while since she had seen Gabrielle and this had been the longest the two of them had been apart. They decided that they would travel together. Kern had, some time ago, requested for modifications to each of their vessels so that they could be used for training exercises. Now they had all been equipped with a second seat. Hammer and Rico were currently on Enceladus. Whereas Mercy had finally come to the decision that Isabella should go to school. This had been an ordeal in itself. She had rarely mixed with others her own age and never for long periods. It had been a tough time for her. Isabella had become quite rebellious since coming back from the Jericho. She knew that Kern had not made the decision lightly and was also aware that she would be given the chance to join and train with the others, but she had not wanted to listen when Mercy had tried to approach the problem. Isabella had become quite resentful and not wanted to learn or anything. This in part had helped her to make the decision for her to attend school. Perhaps the experience and time away from her mother might allow the space she needed and hopefully calm down.

"Isabella."

Isabella looked around. The girl who had made friends with her was calling her. It had not been easy for Isabella. She mostly tried to be on her own, but Tamara had latched onto her. Tamara had been a loner, mostly due to the fact that she was bright and most considered her to be uncool. There were those who were clever and bright too, but they didn't just study. Isabella didn't just study even though her intellect was far greater than anyone at the school. She even out shined the teachers, which made her days seem mundane. Mercy had told her that it would be that way, but that wasn't the reason for it. She had to understand how to mix with others and get along with them. After Isabella had been told that she could not join the others on Mars she had been very angry and this had caused problems for Mercy.

"Hi, Tamara," responded Isabella.

"So, I took your advice about trying something different and the other stuff you said," said Tamara.

"Really," she replied, surprised.

They started walking. It was the end of the day and hadn't been in last class together.

"Yes. So, I decided to give the self-defence class a try."

Now Isabella really did look surprised. It was not something that she had expected her to say. She knew that she had mentioned that she knew some self-defence that her mother had taught her, but had not expected Tamara to try it. She didn't look like she was someone who could hit another person if it came down to it.

"So how is it going?" she just had to know.

"Well I have only been going to a couple of classes so far, but it seems ok."

"When do you do it?"

"After school it's the one in the gym. I'm on my way there now. Want to come along?"

"Sure," replied Isabella.

She was curious as to what a school self-defence class had to offer. Isabella was also curious about who else was there too.

They arrived and Isabella sat on a bench inside the gym, there were mats laid out on the floor. Tamara had gone to change as they had been requested to get the proper clothing for it. Isabella sat and watched as her friend took part in the warm ups. She then went on to do some practice at defending herself with a partner. This went on for about forty-five minutes. Isabella only found it interesting as she wanted to know what was being taught. Tamara came over at the end and said she would meet her outside once she had changed. What she had witnessed for the class was nothing like how she had been taught. She would be surprised if any of them would be able to defend themselves if it ever came to it.

Isabella was outside and had been for about ten minutes. Tamara was either slow at changing or had been held up. Another five minutes and still she had not appeared. She recognised some of the faces that had been in the gym learning the self-defence with Tamara. Isabella decided to go and find her. She walked the corridor of the building. The changing rooms were around the corner. As she walked around the corner, she could see four guys around her friend teasing and pushing her.

"So, go on Tamara show us what you've learned."

She was feeling frightened and scared. There was nowhere for her to go to as the exit was ahead of her.

"Hey, leave her alone," said Isabella, as she came around the corner.

"So, look who it is, the other geek. Who just seems to think she knows it all?"

Isabella had never got a question wrong. Had even at times corrected the teacher, which had really irritated some of those in class. She placed her backpack on the floor as one of the guys came towards her. Her eyes were watching his every movement and those of his friends behind him, who hadn't moved yet. When he got close enough, she immediately changed her stance and flicked her left leg out her foot hitting his ankle as his foot was just leaving the ground. As he stumbled forward his head lowered, at this moment she struck him with a hard-right fist, flooring him. Two of the others started to come towards her at once. She jumped in the air and spun round catching both of them, they hit the ground. The last guy seeing her move suddenly ran forward. As she came out of the spin, he tried to hit her. She landed and ducked and at the same time grabbed his out stretched arm and tossed him over her shoulder. Whilst he was in the air and about to land, she pulled sharply on his arm. He cried in pain as the shoulder popped. She then snapped his arm down over knee. The lad was in so much pain now.

Calmly Isabella walked over to her friend. She was a little ruffed up, but otherwise fine. She checked her friend over to make sure they hadn't hurt her.

"Let's go."

She took her friends arm, who she could feel was still trembling.

"I should get you home," said Isabella.

Tamara could only nod. She was still very shaken. They had been walking for a while before she spoke.

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"My mum, she started teaching me from the first moment I was able to understand. So, very young."

"I have never seen anyone do that before especially to those guys. It will be all over school by tomorrow."

"Yeah, that's not good, but I couldn't let them hurt you."

Isabella had been angry and felt hurt for some time now. Hitting them had felt so good. Letting out some of her anger had allowed for something inside of her to calm.

"So, what did your mum teach you karate?"

"I guess that was one of them. Also, judo, boxing, kendo and whatever else she has learned in her travels. She has been going around the world learning all types of martial arts. I am going to get into so much trouble if she finds out."

"But you were saving me."

"I don't think that will matter. Well I guess I will have to wait and see."

A couple of days later Mercy got a phone call to go to the school.

"Miss Rudski your daughter was caught fighting and beating students up," said the head of the school.

"Actually, I understand she came to the rescue of a friend."

"She broke one guys nose, two others are badly bruised and the other one has a dislocated shoulder and considerable tissue damage down his arm."

When she received the call, she had confronted Isabella so that she could learn what had happened. She wasn't pleased, but did understand why she had helped a friend. Unfortunately, she had used too much force. This could probably be seen as Mercy's fault for teaching her daughter the way she had.

"And if the bullies had been dealt with in past instances then there would not have been the need for my daughter to use the force she had. Considering there were four of them I think she did well to survive the incident."

"The parents are looking to press charges."

"Please do. As I will press charges against them as they are the ones who instigated the situation in the first place."  
The head realised that the problem was escalating and he was trying to defuse the situation. He was well aware of the past instances she had referred to and knew that the lads involved had more than likely caused the situation.

"Well I have suggested to the other parties that they stay clear of Isabella and Tamara. Perhaps you can suggest the same to your daughter. I know this is your daughter's first school having been home schooled all her life, but this cannot be tolerated."

"I take it we are done."

"Yes," said the head with a sigh.

Mercy left she would have to have a word with Isabella. The confrontation was not what she had wanted and she attacked the situation. Obviously, the head would not be aware of her military background and the fact she had been teaching Isabella to a military standard of fighting. The only good thing out of this is that she was thankful that Isabella had not used force greater than she used. It probably didn't help that Isabella was still angry. She would need to try and educate her further about using some restraint if anything like this happened again.


	9. Chapter 9

They had made camp overnight and started fresh the next morning. The unit was now at the top of the canyon. The descent would be slow, but was not impossible over the number of times that other teams had been doing this run there had appeared a path that had been worn into the surface. It was still tricky, but could be clearly seen where others had been before. It took a while to progress downwards, but they soon made it. So far, the journey to the point had only been a case of walking. The conversation had basically died, because of the tension there was between them. Being sent here as a punishment under the conditions that had transpired had not been their best moment.

"Let's rest. There are still several miles to go along this canyon," said Karl.

He was surprised that he was the one who had been given command of the unit, he had expected that Gabrielle would have been the one to take charge. He had noticed that she always had a cool head in every situation and her scores were always high.

The canyon was narrow where they had descended, which is obviously why it had been chosen as the descent point. It was about twenty metres down, but they had been led to believe that it would get lower and that it would become a lot wider. After around thirty minutes break, they gathered themselves together and set off again. It didn't take too long for them to realise that they had not fully made their descent. The land sloped downwards and opened out it was about a quarter mile wide now. Large stones reached upwards from various points on the ground. Some looked like and even resemble pillar like structures, but of a natural formation. The dust was moving side to side. Small swirls of dust could be seen moving here and there. It was suddenly windy. It must be blowing down in the canyon towards them. As there had been no sign of a breeze before they had started their descent.

"Keep your eyes open and watch where you're going," said Karl, scanning left and right.

"It's just a walk down the canyon, nothing any different that we haven't already done," commented Travis, walking past Karl and taking the lead.

"And from what others have said about this place is that it is not as simple as you may think." said Karl.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," came Travis.

They continued watching the ground as they had heard that sometimes the swirls could be so thick moving across the ground it would cover holes and small crevices in the surface.

Suddenly Reen stepped forward and pulled Travis backwards.

"What did you do that for?" pushing him back.

"Well you're an idiot and you aren't watching where you're going," replied Reen.

Using the butt end of his sniper rifle he dipped it into the swirl and the end was lost. He looked at Reen. Travis said nothing. Karl resumed the lead and led them around the swirls. It was slow going, but they were able to reach the corner of the canyon. From maps they had seen of the topography of the canyon it turned to the right opening out wider. It had started to widen for a while, but now the canyon narrowed slightly as they approached the turn.

Now the canyon really opened up. There were less rocks, but more wind. It wasn't long before the dust was being kicked up around them.

"Cover your faces," called Karl.

They moved forward, but the dust had already turned into a sand storm. It was almost impossible for them to see where they were going. Karl used his hand to signal the others behind him to follow and move to his left. He believed that if they moved towards the canyon wall that they may be safer. Or even be able to find a space in the wall that would give brief shelter. It was now impossible to be able to see the canyon floor. There was no way of knowing if there were any concealed crevices or holes. At least they could feel along the canyon wall if they had too.

Eventually they reached the edge of the canyon. Karl found a very small crack in the canyon wall that was just enough room for them to stand. It was not very wide either. You couldn't rest there, but could take a breath from the storm and regroup. Once there they huddled in.

"Where's Travis?" asked Kayla.

"He was at the rear," said Reen.

"He must have got separated in the storm."

"I will have to go back for him," said Karl.

He stepped out once the others made room for him. Taking is backpack off he placed it on the ground near the others, then he handed his weapon to Gabrielle.

"You're in charge until I get back," he said to her.

She nodded surprised he had chosen her, but accepted. Karl disappeared in moments once he returned back into the storm. His visibility was only a few feet and it was unclear if he was heading in the correct direction. He just had to hope that he could find him.

"Travis," he called periodically.

He eventually found him. There was a faint cry to his left.

"Keep shouting."

Travis had stumbled in a slight crack in the ground and twisted his ankle. Karl helped him back to his feet and helped him back to the others. Gabrielle had thought ahead. She had noticed how quickly he had vanished when he left them to look for Travis and had moved down the canyon line several feet and forced a flare in the ground so that it burned bright red.

Karl had seen it, but not until he was closer. The storm was really thick around them.

"He has hurt his ankle," said Karl.

"Nothing I can do here. We will have to ride out the storm and hope it clears soon," replied Kayla.

Karl nodded.

She turned to Travis, "try to keep your weight off your foot until I'm able to examine it."

Commander Kern and Hennessey had arrived on Mars and had met up with Admiral Gray. He informed them that they had reached the canyon, but they had lost visibility from the overhead drone because of the canyon storms.

"I've heard from the expedition," said Admiral Gray. "They believe that in about a month they should be able to send a shipment of ore back to us."

"That's good," said Kern. "Have they had any problems?"

"None that I know of. The Mooks were pleased to see them. They have moved their population to Bellan."

"I'm glad that they were able to help and were still willing to, considering how long it has been since we last saw them."

"I know you went back for a brief spell about ten or was it fifteen years ago."

"But I didn't know where they were Tela was deserted. I would have flown over Senti too, not that there would have been too much to see."

"I remember you saying that there were still Ictaran ships in orbit. I guess that they wanted to strip the land as well as eradicate us. Or perhaps we were just in the way of what they needed."

"Well they did kill most of us and if you remember we had been to the aid of our allies many times, because of the Ictarans."

"Didn't you visit other planets too."

"There was a strong occupation of Ictarans. So, I was limited to the outer edges. I did manage to spend a time with the Mirrials. I will need to go back at some time. Just so much to do here."

"You need to delegate more instead of trying to do it all yourself."

"Well you did persuade me to have Kchetsky take over command of the Jericho, which has relieved some of my time."

After that Commander Kern excused himself, he wanted to check in on a few other things in the area. It wasn't often that he came to the city here, but he had been asked if he could pick up a few things that they couldn't get back on Earth. Hennessey accompanied him for a short while, but she had one or two errands to run. After a while Kern excused himself. He had also promised Eliza, that if he was on Mars that he would check on her house and neighbours to make sure everyone was well. She had been very popular and liked by everyone. Eliza had always done what she could to help her neighbours and friends.

It was a while before the storm subsided. Travis was in pain; he may have done more than just twist it.

"We need to move while we can," said Karl.

"I need to check this ankle he doesn't look good," said Kayla.

They helped Travis to the ground as he couldn't put any weight on his foot. Kayla started to feel the ankle to see if she could determine the problem. It didn't take much, as soon as she touched it, he flinched at the pain.

"It's broken."

Karl stood for a moment thinking about what he was able to do. He removed his backpack and emptied the contents on the floor. Taking out his knife he started to slice up the back pack. The pack had metal supports in the sides to give it strength he cut these out. Then he found a spare shirt he had in his pack and cut it into strips. They were able to fashion a split that would help his ankle, but this was not an idea solution only temporary. The backpack was now useless. He picked up his water bottle and tied the strap to his waist. Gabrielle and Reen picked up any food supply he had and placed in their own packs.

"Right we take it in turns to help him, I'll carry his back the less weight he has the better. I'll go first. Reen you're on point. Keep your eyes open."

"Yeah, yeah," he replied, as if he didn't know.

They set off. At least the storm had eased sufficiently that they could make reasonable progress.

"You know that we will not be able to get him back like this. We need to come up with another idea," said Kayla, as they walked.

"Let's make the most of the time we have. When we get to the other end, we will make camp there. I believe that they have a restock there that is periodically checked. Hopefully some medical supplies are there too if we need them," said Karl, as he helped the limping Travis.

Several hours later they got there. It was not easy, but it had helped rotating the invalid. There were several containers tucked away to the side in a nook within the canyon face. It wasn't a cave as it seemed like it had been made by hand as a means to protect you from any storms. They placed Travis inside it was enough to each sleep without having to raise a tent.

"Well I think this chest is the one we were sent here to find," said Reen.

They went over to have a look. Inside were a series of medallions and on the inside of the lid was a message "take one and return to camp". They stayed the night then had to return. They had decided to reduce what they had to take back and condensed as much as they could so that their packs were lighter and the load, they carried was evenly distributed. They restocked water and then fabricated a stretcher out of one of the tents. While the storm was quiet, they set off and each took a corner of the stretcher. Working together was the only way that they were all getting back.

Another day later and four exhausted cadets could see the camp in sight. They had been spotted and the Sergeant was at the gate waiting.

"Hi guys," waved Travis. "This is how it should be, chauffeur carried."

He had been making jokes since he saw the camp insight. The four of them carrying him looked at each. Yeah, enough was enough. They lowered the stretcher to the ground and walked into camp.

"Hey you can't leave me here."

"Did you hear something?" said Kayla.

"I'm not sure might have too much sand in my ears from that storm."

They crossed the gate line. The rule of the run to the point and back was to cross the gate line. If Travis hadn't been such a pain, they would have carried him the rest of the way. They stood at the gate as he sat on the floor.

"You coming or not."

Travis did his best to get to his feet then practically hopped all the way to the gate. It wasn't far only about twenty feet. They saluted the sergeant.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the sergeant looking at Travis.

"Broken ankle, sir," replied Kayla.

The sergeant gave instructions for two others to take him to medical.

"The rest of you get cleaned up and rest. Be at command at 08:00."

"Sir," they all responded.

When they arrived, they were met by Sergeant Himaya. Kern and Hennessey were also waiting for them.

"I have been given a detailed report about your performance, but when you were asked if you wanted to be a part of this, I had expected that you would be able to follow the chain of command. Yet at every turn there are those of you that have done everything possible to abuse that."

Unfortunately, the only one he could look at regarding that was Reen as Travis was laid up in medical so he would have to be dealt with later. They remained quiet.

"So, after discussions with Admiral Gray, Sergeant Himaya and Hennessey it has been decided that you will no longer be attending the training camp."

They all looked disappointed. It looked like they were out. Kern gave them a moment. While they obviously reflected on what he had said and what they had done.

Hennessey took over. "You were given the task of going to the point by Sergeant Himaya. He had decided that he could not teach you anything more. You had excelled in every area that you had faced. Your last challenge was to see how you tackled the trip to the point. It seems you succeeded."

It could be seen that they wanted to speak, but didn't want to break silence. They had already been told they didn't follow orders and now for some of them not only their superiors were in front of them, but also their parents.

"You have to understand that the point of training is to prepare you in the eventuality that you may have to face the Ictarans. The simulations that you have faced is only a taste. You can never expect the real situation to follow as if you were playing a game. The challenge to the point is to try and get you to deal with any problems that you may face even if only environmental challenges."

"Sir," said Karl, he felt he had to say something.

"PFC Cooper," responded Kern.

"What do you intend to do with us? I mean not all of us were out for fun."

"I am aware of that, but you are a unit and as a unit you have to work together and be as one."

"I think even with all of the antics we have achieved being a unit. We don't always see eye to eye, but we have achieved everything set us," continued Karl.

"We have taken everything into consideration," said Hennessey.

"Here is the decision. PFC Cooper you are hear by promoted to Corporal. You got your team back safely and achieved the goal. Private Meads you are promoted to PFC. The rest will for now remain as you are. You now have a chain of command of your own. Follow it."

"Sir."

He looked at Karl.

"What will happen to us if we are not to train anymore."

"You are to be despatch to Enceladus for extended training same as the Elites and some troops who are already there."

He looked at Hennessey who took over.

"When you get there Private Scott you will report to medical, Corporal Cooper and PFC Meads to Sergeant "Rico" Hunt. Private Cooper and Newman will report to Master Sergeant "Hammer" McCarthy. You are scheduled to leave 12:00 four days from now, until then you have some leave so enjoy the city. Your dismissed."

They came to attention, saluted and left.


	10. Chapter 10

429 had eventually found its way to the base camp and sat there on the edge of the grass waiting. Eliza and Sara were just leaving their quarters and setting out for the start of the day. Sara had joined the excavation team she was old enough to do her part. Her area was mathematics so she was along to make calculations where necessary and estimate the potential yield for the areas that they found.

"Hey mum, look," said Sara pointing.

"It's the creature that the Mooks created."

"What did they call it?"

"429, just an experiment reference."

The creature had spotted them and watched as they too watch it. Sara decided to slowly walk over to.

"Be careful," said Eliza.

"Well I don't think that they would have made it to harm anyone. You said it was used to warn them."

When she was near, she stopped and crouched and put her hand out. Typically, everyone when approaching a strange creature, they would extend their hand. Hopefully the creature could smell her scent and know that she meant it no harm. It approached, but was not sniffing her hand. Instead it came up to her and rubbed its head against her hand. Sara stroked it and the creature started to make a humming like sound. It seemed content.

"Looks like you made a new friend Sara," said Eliza, "but we need to get going."

"I have to go," she said, to the creature.

The creature took a hop to follow her and she looked back at it.

"Stay," she said.

The creature continued to follow her. Then it suddenly stopped its ears shot up and its head looked back over its shoulder. It went scurrying off.

"Looks like it left," said Eliza.

They continued to get ready for work. That was when they heard it. The high pitch screech like scream. Not scary or anything like that, but definitely like you would hear if alarmed or scared. They all started to run to the edge of the camp where they had seen 429 vanish. Once they had reached it, they could see why it was screeching. It stopped once they arrived. There, emerging and then diving back under the surface, was a large worm like creature that was about four feet in diameter.

"There's another," someone shouted.

They were moving through the rocks. Literally gnawing through it, very fast. Yet they were not touching the ore. It was being left behind or spat out. The teeth on the creature must be very sharp to eat rock, the were thinking. In its wake it was leaving tunnels. They could only see the two. Maybe there were no others or they were a territorial creature and this was their habitat.

"Now we know what the land crawler is, large worms," said Cassie.

"Perhaps we should bring it along. It could warn use if excavating as to whether we need to clear out. They could do a lot of damage to the machinery or even us," said Sara.

"Fine, but you had better give it a name, can't keep calling it 429."

"Cammy," she said. "I will call it Cammy."

Sara picked Cammy up and got into the vehicle with Cassie so they could go to their last site that they had been excavating. Eliza set off too with her team. They had to do routine patrols around the area.

"This is Ne'Youn calling for Eliza."

It was later that day that a call came through to the base camp.

"This is Ne'Youn calling for Eliza."

The operator had been fixing themselves a drink when they heard the call and came back promptly.

"This is Cendarla base camp. Can I help?"

"I need to speak to Eliza. Is she there?" asked Ne'Youn.

Her voice sounded troubled.

"I can patch you through to her communicator. Give me a moment."

The operator did something with the equipment.

"Eliza you there. This is Nick back at base."

"Everything alright Nick."

"I have a call from Ne'Youn. Very insistent to speak to you."

"Put her through."

"Connecting you now".

"Ne'Youn. This is Eliza."

"So glad that I have been able to get hold of you."

"Is there a problem?"

She was able to sense some tension in her voice.

"Maybe, not sure. We saw several Ictaran patrol ships fly over. It looked like they were heading towards Tela, but needed to warn you if they are checking all the planets."

"Have they been here before."

"Only to Tela as far as we know, but if they fly close to Cendarla their sensors might pick you up. You need to shut down all operations and power down until they leave."

"Thanks, Ne'Youn. I have to warn the others."

Eliza ended the communication.

She turned to the rest of the unit. "We have to move fast and get to the others. Banks and Slam head back to base camp assist there. The rest of us will get to the others as quickly as we can. Full suit will get you their faster."

They nodded and did as instructed this was a test for them, but not combat like. It gave them a chance to use the suits abilities. They all left at very fast sprints in different directions. Moving at a fast pace and being able to sprint the entire distance without stopping was an advantage. Eliza's group reached the excavation party and informed them of what had happened. They had communications, but sometimes when working they didn't always catch the message.

"Get the equipment back as fast as you can," said Eliza to Cassie.

"Understood."

They stopped what they were doing and started to head back obviously they could not move as quickly as Eliza could.

It wasn't long before Eliza, Mace and Satch had arrived back at the camp. Marcus was already shutting down everything.

"We need to shut all power down too."

"The machines have to be powered down in a certain order I can't just switch them off."

He could sense the tension in Eliza's voice. The thought of Ictarans again and so close to them. She couldn't help but let her thoughts drift back to when they had been on Senti.

"We can't camouflage anything do you expect them to land here?" asked Marcus.

He turned to see Eliza was talking to Mace the others were leaving heading towards the ships.

"Eliza. What are you doing?"

"My job. We are going to go and see what we can find out."

"No, you can't just go and face them."

"I'm not, but I need to make sure they don't come here."

"Eliza," he was concerned.

She looked at him, "You know that I will not let anything happen to those here. Why do you think Commander Kern made sure we had interfaces that would help us?"

"You have never had to face them before or anyone for that matter."

"We are going to watch to make sure that they do not come here. I have no intention of engaging them."

She kissed him and then left. He watched as they departed and the ship took off.

"Where's mum going?" asked Sara.

They had just got back as the ship took off.

"She will be back just going to check on something. We need to shut everything down. Let's do that."

She nodded.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Mace.

Banks was piloting and Satch had taken the controls for the only weapons the ship had been outfitted with. It was a small craft, but was large enough to carry more than just the five of them. Back on Mars this ship had been altered. It was given extra power and had a shield. There was no AI interface it was just down to the pilot and crew. Mace was monitoring the sensors. It wouldn't take long to get to Tela. Although it was it was further away than Bellan.

They slowed as they saw Tela appear. There was nothing visible in orbit around Tela. Perhaps they were on the surface.

"Take us in closer. Mace watch those sensors closely."

Banks piloted the ship closer to Tela. There were no signs of the Ictaran ships.

"Maybe they have already left."

"Ne'Youn did say they flew over Bellan and that the only place she was aware of that they had ever been was Tela. Take us into the moons atmosphere see if they have landed."

Banks took the ship down. This was scary for all of them. Even with training the real situation was different. Mace kept a close eye on the monitors as he scanned the surface of the moon.

"Nothing is appearing on the monitor."

Suddenly the ship took a hit.

"That's weapons fire," said Eliza.

"They are behind us."

"Where did they come from?"

"Above. I guess they took their time getting here. Or circled the moon first."

"Banks get us out of here."

"I'm trying," he replied.

Banks had been given flight training for combat situations. Again, the real thing was different to having your people shoot at you. He had under gone real weapons fire training. The shields would sustain the blows and if too many hits he would have to start the training over. So, he had at least undergone something real. He pulled up out of the moon's atmosphere. Dodging as quickly as he could. The ship they were in was not the quickest. At least the training he had been subjected to was helping.

"Cendarla base camp come in," said Slam.

"This is base camp, over."

"This is Eliza, we are taking fire. We will aim to lure them away, so that they don't direct themselves towards you."

"Be careful came the response."

They took more fire more intense than before. Satch had been returning fire, it wasn't doing much damage only making them dodge the fire, which helped. I'm going to try heading for the planet and try to lose them there. He dropped the ship down towards the planet that Tela was orbiting. Tela was the closest moon to the planet. Banks came in close and dropped into the planet's atmosphere it was not habitable, but it didn't mean he couldn't try and lose them amongst the terrain. He did his best two ships were following from what they had been able to establish. All he had to do was shake them by dodging left and right. Skimming across hill tops and around valleys and canyons. He was sweating, the others kept to their own tasks. Banks kept moving he then suddenly pulled up and veered left, one of the ships following over shot its mark and had to catch up. The first ship was still following him. They were now on the far side of the planet. Dodging right then left, up then down the ship was all over the place. If he had done this on an Earth commercial flight everyone would probably have thrown up. He pulled back up sharply out of the planet's atmosphere and back up into space. Mace had detected a small asteroid field above them. She had tried to use the sensors to see what was ahead of them. They knew what was behind them so that didn't matter and Satch knew where the enemy was.

Banks managed to take them through the asteroid field. One of the ships following was not as skilful as the other pilot and impacted on an asteroid. The last pilot had no intention of giving up he fired repeatedly, many times. Tthe craft that Eliza and her team were in took some severe damage.

"Shields are failing."

The Ictaran kept firing. More damage was sustained. It was not good.

"One of our engines is out."

Satch kept firing he managed to hit the Ictaran doing damage. The Ictaran seeing he had done considerable damage broke off, he needed to get back and didn't want his own life to end here.

There ship was disabled and floating in space.

"Contact base camp," instructed Eliza.

Slam started to make the call.

"There is no response."

"Keep trying."

There was no reply, because they had made the decision that under the circumstances they should get the cargo freighter loaded and headed back to Mars. If things were going to get back to normal, they needed those back on Mars to have as much material as possible, it may be needed sooner than expected. The ship had departed and had been able to leave. The others continued with the power down and were waiting to see what had happened.

Unfortunately, everything went sour the Ictarans had obviously seen the ship leaving and had ventured to Cendarla to see what was happening. There were more than just two ships in the area. The ships made a pass over the base camp. They turned around and started to open fire. It was not good they had no defences and Eliza's unit were not here to defend them. They were able to take cover and avoid some of the fire, but that would not last forever.

"What do we do?" Sara asked, looking at her father.

"I don't know."

Cammy screeched at Sara.

"Not now."

She tried to hug the creature thinking it was scared, but it pulled away from her and ran to the door of the building they were in. It stopped and looked back waiting, but Sara didn't understand. Cammy ran back to Sara and gripped her sleeve in its teeth and tried to pull her to the door.

"Dad, I think Cammy wants us to follow."

Ictarans could be seen landing in the area. They were not near the camp so could not yet see them.

Sara followed Cammy outside the weapons fire had ceased as they landed. She watched where it ran. Cammy ran down to the area where the worms had been earlier. Sara and Marcus had followed, but stopped not sure what Cammy was doing. It stopped at the entrance to one of the worm trails that tunnelled under the surface.

"Quickly everyone, follow the creature," called Marcus.

The others followed. Cammy seeing them staring to follow ran on ahead. If the worms were around it would know. It was created to sense threat. Sara and the others caught up to it. Cammy kept running it was taking them further along the tunnels under the surface. After several hundred metres it stopped and sat down.

"What do we do now?" asked Sara.

"Wait. Hopefully the Trannock saw what happened.

The Trannock was the freighter that had recently left.


	11. Chapter 11

The Trannock had been able to leave the solar system and continued its journey to Mars. It started to hail Mars. It hadn't tried before, not sure if the Ictarans would be able to pick up the communications and come after them.

"This is the Trannock calling Mars base."

"This is Mars base. Go ahead Trannock."

"We have a situation. The Mooks warned us that the Ictarans were in the area. So, Eliza went to investigate. We lost contact and the expedition has come under attack. We had already left and are currently in the Zyn system."

"Trannock this is Admiral Gray. Glad your safe. Do you have any idea of how the others are?"

"None, Admiral."

"Understood I will contact Commander Kern and get back to you."

The communication ended.

"Get me Kern, now," ordered the Admiral.

The Admiral was very concerned. They knew that it would be a risk and not being in the Rellon system for so long they had no idea how things were there. Perhaps it had been a mistake to let the expedition go. It had only been about fifty people they thought that such a small group working on an uninhabited planet that they would be safe.

Kern was back on Earth there had been a board meeting scheduled. It was almost over when he heard the voice in his head.

"Commander the Admiral is trying to contact you. A situation has developed," Eloise informed.

Kern heard what was said, but didn't respond. He had to interrupt the meeting.

"My apologies," he said cutting them off. "I need to excuse myself for a moment. Please continue."

Hennessey was there too and looked at him as he left the room. He saw and tapped his head casually. She realised that Eloise had spoken to him.

"Put me through, Eloise."

"Commander."

"Kern this is Gray," he said.

None of his normal etiquette, this was odd for him.

"What can I do for you, Admiral?"

"The expedition has been attacked by Ictarans the Trannock is on route back to us. They have just contacted us."

"Understood I will see speak to you shortly. I need to recall all elites."

He ended the call and went to poke his head back into the boardroom, but stopped.

"Connect me to Hennessey."

"Connected, Commander."

"We need to leave, wrap it up and get to Sentinel," he said.

He knew that she would realise it was important at his abruptness and that he gave her no details.

"Eloise, initiate an elite recall.

"Yes, Commander."

All across the globe the elites left palms were starting to pulse with a faint red light. This was the signal for an emergency recall. Kern didn't even leave the building he entered a maintenance cupboard and instructed Eloise to get him on board Sentinel.

"Sentinel."

"Commander so good to see you."

"There is a situation the expedition on Cendarla has been attacked by Ictarans. We will be departing shortly. I will be heading to Mars briefly," said Kern.

"I understand that the Admiral has already contacted Colonel Kchetsky and the Jericho is currently being prepared."

"Thank you, Sentinel. I will get going. We will see you when we return."

"Understood, Commander."

Mercy was already on board as were the Elites who had been recalled. They knew that if they were called that duty came first and everything had been dropped. Everyone was busy. Ships, weapons, supplies everything was being checked and double checked there was no time for screw ups. They would not be back for a while. Kern hoped that when he reached Mars that the Admiral may have more information. Hennessey arrived.

"You took your time."

"The customer just kept going on and on. I had to get Lane to fake a phone call so I could say there was a family emergency."

Lane was her AI.

"Thank goodness for advanced technology," he replied, smiling.

"Colonel Kchetsky," he said, once he had changed into uniform and made his way to the bridge.

"Commander."

"Is everything ready?"

"Just waiting on your orders."

"Colonel, she's your ship."

The Colonel nodded.

"Jericho, prepare to leave. Make course for Mars."

"Colonel Kchetsky, it will be my pleasure."

Jericho responded in his usually polite AI voice. They undocked from Sentinel and a course was set for Mars.

The Jericho was a fast ship and they made good time. The first thing that Commander Kern did was go and see the Admiral. Hennessey and Mercy accompanied him. These were military matters now, which meant he would always be accompanied by a detail.

"Admiral."

"Commander."

"Anything more to report. No nothing the Trannock had just entered the Zyn system when it made its call, so has no idea about the outcome of the attack. I did contact it to see if it was able to establish communications with base camp. All they could report was that there was nothing but static."

"Doesn't help, but also doesn't mean that they are all dead. While we are here, we wish to see our children and also the quartermaster will be visiting with the stores for anything that we may be lacking. We are only one ship and there is no knowing what we are up against or if we will be stirring up a hornet's nest when we get there."

"Understood. I sort of pre-empted that and let them know you may need things."

Hennessey leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"The children are already on Enceladus."

He looked at her, "I'd complete forgotten. Guess this situation has me worried."

"Sorry Admiral I'd forgotten. We just need the supplies and then we can get to Enceladus. We need to get Hammer and Rico too."

He looked at Mercy.

"I have already informed them that we will be picking them up. Karl, Reen and Gabrielle have been informed that you will be stopping by."

"Whilst I am here, I would like to implement the initiative that we had devised if something like this occurred."

"I thought you might. I've already selected fifty of our best troops."

"Would you be able to make the count one hundred and as soon as the cadets are ready have them equipped with MI's."

The Admiral was a little surprised.

"That won't be a problem. Do you have more recruits yet?"

"None at this time that can be dealt with later. Once the cadets are equipped have Sergeant Himaya train your one hundred to be Elite."

"Ah, I see. Understood."

"Admiral I will take my leave and return to the Jericho."

"Good luck."

"Thank you and if you hear anything, we need to know from the Trannock let us know."

"I will."

They left and made their way back to the Jericho stopping by the Military stores to see how long before they could depart.

"Hey," said Gabrielle.

There was too much noise from the rest of her unit.

"Will you lot SHUT UP."

This got their attention.

"What's eating you?" asked Travis.

"I've kind of been listening in to what Hammer and Rico were talking about. They were down in the armoury. They were gathering their gear together."

Karl looked puzzled. "I thought the Commander was just visiting. I also heard that the Jericho will be here shortly."

The Jericho rarely left its docked position with Sentinel.

"No. It sounds serious," continued Gabrielle, the others were now listening.

"Did you get any other information?" asked Travis.

"No."

Reen was thinking. "Perhaps we should find a way to get on the Jericho."

"You know that we could get in a lot of trouble if we are caught," said Kayla.

"And what are they going to do turn around and bring us back. Whatever this is it will be too important for that."

"Well they are expected in a few hours so if we are doing something then we need to get to the hanger and see if we can find a way to get on board. Remember we don't want to be caught before we are in the air.

"You're seriously going to do this aren't you," said Kayla.

They all looked at each other.

"Yes," said Karl.

"You in?" asked Gabrielle.

"Of course," replied Kayla.

"Well we can't take much with us and it will only hinder us. Let's get going."

They made their way down to the hanger. As it was so cold outside, they had to manufacture a hanger as they could not land out doors and expect troops to move on and off in the extreme cold. Their training had been even harsher on Enceladus. The extreme cold alone was bad enough, but to run manoeuvres against each other was a nightmare. Hammer had told them that it would be no different if they ever had to take on the Ictarans on their own worlds. Plus, the Ictarans would be slapping them around too.

They watched from an upper balcony. From this position they were able to see the whole of the hanger.

"Looks like they are preparing something to go on the Jericho," pointed out Reen.

"Well we can't really swap out the goods for whatever is in there as we don't know how important the supplies are," said Karl.

"What about adding and extra crate they have weapon crates stacked there to go on board. I doubt they will be checked either."

"We need to locate an empty container. It will be a squeeze and no one can speak once we are in."

They all nodded.

It took a while to find an empty container. They cleared out the remains of one of the other containers that was there. Most elites that were on Enceladus were usually training so the hanger staff was only a small detail. There was rarely any activity as visitors only arrived every now and then. The requested supplies had been placed there earlier so no one else was around. Kayla kept watch as the other four pushed the Container out. The lid on top had been loosened before they moved it. They were not sure how much time they would have once in the hanger so had prepared the create ready. It was pushed in front of the others so it was on the blind side. Then they got in. Reen was delayed for some reason. He also hadn't helped push the container.

Reen had seen some ammo in the stores that he had never seen before. It was pale blue and looked like plastic bullets. There were seven rounds in each of the small ammunition clips. He put several in his jacket pockets. Then caught up with the others.

"Where were you?" asked Karl.

"Doesn't matter."

They got in the container and fixed the lid from the inside, which was not easy. All they had to do now was wait.

It was sometime later before the Jericho arrived. They could hear it arriving and waited to see if they were carried on board. Commander Kern and Lieutenant Hennessey made their way inside to see their children.

"Hammer, Rico. I see your both ready."

They were both sat their waiting for their arrival.

"Let's get going then," said Kern.

"Thought you might want to see this first though," said Rico.

He handed Kern a tablet so he could see the contents on it.

"You might want to take that with you for later."

Kern smiled and showed Hennessey the contents that were displayed.

"Ah, I see," she said.

They left and passed back through the hanger.

"Commander," called the quartermaster.

Yes," he replied.

"We seem to have more than we requested."

"That's fine. Load everything. We need to get moving."

"Sir," replied the quartermaster.

They all boarded the Jericho and all cargo too.

"Best get some sleep," whispered Gabrielle once she felt the container being placed on the floor in the Jericho hold.

"Do you want to check the cargo, Commander?" asked Rico, sometime later after they were well on their way.

"No, its fine."

Rico smiled as he walked away. Kern returned to his quarters for the night.

It was the next morning before Commander Kern and the rest of his unit decided to go and check on the Cargo. The quartermaster had been given instructions to leave the weapons containers alone until him and the rest of his unit were there.

"Which one was first on?" Kern asked the quartermaster.

"This one was."

"Would you mind opening it for me?" he asked.

"Certainly Commander."

The quartermaster opened the container. Hennessey had a finger to her lips for him to do it quietly. The quartermaster looked at her with a puzzled face. Hammer and Rico stood at opposite ends to lift the lid after the container had been unlocked. Inside were five sleeping troopers. They were all smiling. Kern signalled for them to leave quietly. Once away from the crate he spoke to the quartermaster.

"Wake them," he said. "Then once they are awake have them thrown in the brig for being stowaways."  
"Sir," he replied, still puzzled.

"Don't worry two are my sons one belongs to Hennessey and another is related to Rico. Seems they somehow got to know what was happening, but for now they get punished. I will deal with them later."

The quartermaster was now smiling too.


	12. Chapter 12

"This isn't what I expected when we got found," said Travis.

"Well what did you expect?" said Kayla.

"I guess we didn't think this far ahead," said Karl.

"I hear someone coming," said Gabrielle.

They had spent the night in the brig. Each had been placed in a separate cell. They hadn't even been allowed to change out of wet clothes that the quartermaster had soaked by throwing a bucket over them. They had tried to protest saying that they needed to speak to the Commander. The quartermaster had said that stowaways needed to be placed in the brig. Now someone was coming. They were let out and led to Commander Kern on the bridge. It was Major Rudski who spoke.

"What do you have to say for yourselves?" she asked.

Karl was the one to speak on behalf of the unit. "We over heard a conversation and knew that something strange was happening that the Jericho was on its way to Enceladus. We wanted to be part of what was happening."

"So why didn't you ask?"

"There was very little time and we considered that we would most likely be denied."

"Yes, you would have been denied. So, the question is what do we do with you now."

She turned and looked at Commander Kern who had been listening to what was being said. He had been contemplating all night what should be done with them. Trying to return them would not be possible, but that would take resources away from this rescue mission.

"I understand the airlock is currently empty at the moment. Perhaps we could let them out and then they could see if they are able to fly back to Enceladus," said Rico, with a smile on this face.

Kern felt that under the circumstances there was only one sensible choice.

"Send them to medical. Have them equipped," he said.

The others looked at him.

"If they are coming with us, they need to have every chance of being able to survive. Hammer and Rico, you will put them through extensive training until we arrive, so they are as familiar as they can be with the new technology."

"Understood, Sir. Let's go," said Hammer to the unit.

As they were about to leave Kern stopped them.

"Oh, one more thing," he picked up the tablet that he had been given earlier. "If your intending to do anything covert again don't get caught."

He handed the tablet to Karl who watched with the others the security footage of the hanger on Enceladus. Kern nodded to Hammer, who led them to medical.

"What did he mean about having us equipped?" asked Gabrielle.

"Well you have put everyone in a very awkward position especially the Commander. When you were moved to the troops on Enceladus you were given MI's well now your being equipped with EI's."

"You mean that we are going to get Elite interfaces and have an AI of our own. So cool," said Reen.

Hammer stopped and faced him almost nose to nose.

"This is not cool. We are on a rescue mission of which your actions could potentially put lives at risk. So, do not consider what is about to happen as cool."

They arrived at medical. The chief medical officer gave them instructions of what was about to happen.

"You will hold the small cube in your left palm for about five minutes. In that time the AI will sense the MI with in you and slowly merge into your body. It will feel like a pin prick as it enters. At this time, you will not activate the AI for twenty-four hours it will need to fully link with the system you have. You however may start to begin training at once. First though you will have to lay here for about two hours to allow the process to start. It is like a reboot as it needs to connect properly once you are ready. Now lie down."

They nodded and lay down they each closed their hand around the item they were holding. To help the process they had been given a sedative to help them sleep. Whilst they were sleeping the nanites could complete their job easier.

A short time later Hammer and Rico were able to start giving them some training. They had initially been told to name their AI's each had to be in isolation for this as the first word or name that the AI heard was the name it would always have. It wouldn't be the first time that someone had not done it in isolation and had some weird name for their AI.

"So, you were familiar with the Mi's having a health monitor, speed and strength enhancers. The EI has additional features," said Hammer.

Rico was ready to demonstrate each feature as it was explained. He started by going through the AI, how you could use it as a means to communicate with each other. How you could have it appear on your hand or by extracting a disc and placing it on the floor to have as a life size holographic image of your AI.

"You also have a shield that can protect you and at least one other so long as they are very close to you. This can only be sustained for a very short period. Minor injuries can be easily repaired, but larger injuries take longer and usually require a medical facility to be able to fully heal. The AI can only effectively do similar to what your combat medic can. Your nanite enhanced suit that emerges from your body can deflect bullets. Do not just stand in front of your target thinking you are invincible. You're not. It will deflect bullets sufficiently enough to move from one location to another."

He quickly fired a few rounds at Rico whilst being protected to show the effect the EI enhancement had.

"You will need to practice these new features. Therefore, you will be using the simulators here. Note one thing, because of your EI you are now against the simulator. When you played you weren't. The simulator will try to take you down and will do whatever it can to stop you. It will be hard, the simulator is controlled by Jericho. So, don't feel bad when he puts you on the deck or tries to kill you. If you were in the simulator controlled by a different AI you would be fighting them. In the past it was good to alternate rather than stay in the same simulator suites. Each AI has its own uniqueness just like humans. Combat simulators are run and controlled by an AI to try and out think you. Suit up and get started."

They each stepped into a simulator to start their extended training.

Two days later they entered the Rellon system. Colonel Kchetsky was on the bridge as usual. Kern and the rest of Omega were in the hanger preparing their ships for launch.

"Anything on sensors, ensign?" asked the Colonel.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Commander, you have a go."

"Thank you. Omega lets go."

The ships left the hanger and set course for Cendarla. They were running the initial recon. Others were currently being prepared for a ground assault. Not knowing what was happening they were preparing for a hostile situation.

Kern's unit was already on approach to Cendarla.

"Kern two ships leaving the surface they must have seen us on sensors," called Rico.

"We can't let them get away. Hammer, Rico head to the surface."

"We have another vectoring port," called Mercy. "I'm on it."

"Hennessey you're with me," called Kern.

They set off in pursuit of the first two ships. He could see that they were heading in the direction of Tela.

"There must be a main ship around her somewhere. We need to intercept them before they get there."

Hammer and Rico approached the surface of Cendarla and were immediately met with fire from the ground. They made a pass over the Ictarans who were firing at them.

"How many?" called Hammer.

"I'm guessing thirty."

"Jericho, this is Hammer."

"Master Sergeant," replied Jericho.

"Looks like only Ictaran ground troops. The others are giving chase to three fighters. Rico and I will give covering fire for the ground troops."

"They are a few minutes out."

"That gives us a chance for some target practice," shouted Rico, as he banked around for another pass and opening fire on the Ictarans.

Mercy had no problem keeping up with the fighter that she was chasing. Being in the chase position immediately put her at an advantage and she was able to open fire as soon as she was within range. The only problem is that she was up against a very slippery fighter, who was not intending to be taken down. He was constantly moving and dodging. Mercy decided to slightly ease off letting the pilot think that he had gained an advantage. She then fired wide deliberately to miss. The fighter veered port, which is what she was hoping. As soon as she had misfired, she pulled port in the anticipation he would pull away from her false fire. The pilot had not been paying close enough attention to her position and she filled the side of his vessel with weapons fire. At some point her firing hit a critical point causing the fighter to explode. Mercy left the floating debris and altered course to where Kern and Hennessey were. Her AI had plotted a course for her.

Meanwhile, the ground assault had begun. The elites proceeded on foot from the south and approached the destroyed base camp. Ictarans were already firing at them as they were disembarking. As soon as they had clear sight on the elites, they started to open fire. The troops were taking heavy fire these were a tough group of elites. Two transport ships had arrived two more were on the way. With the additional fire from Hammer and Rico the Ictarans were suddenly taking from their flanks too. Explosions were suddenly impacting all around the Ictarans. As soon as they had altered fire to above, grenades had been thrown in their direction. Slowly their numbers were being reduced.

Karl and the rest were on the fourth transport carrier they had been allowed to join the assault party, but were not to be the first in. If they wanted action they would be allowed to join, but what they saw and achieved would come in time. It had been said to them that they probably would not see any action, but were not being excluded as everyone would be needed. It had been reiterated to them many times that if they screwed up just once then the chances are, they would be dead on the spot. They had been trained as much as Hammer and Rico could in the few days they had making their way to the Rellon system, but it had been said that they were a long way from perfect they had to fully understand about working alongside another team and focusing on what their target was and not the units next to each other. Focusing on what you had to deal with meant you had to be able to put trust in your fellow elites. They sat patiently waiting to arrive over Cendarla and land on the surface.

The Ictarans charged the ground troops reducing the distance within seconds and the elites were forced into a close combat situation. The Ictarans were very formidable at close combat. The elites were reduced to using their knife and sidearm. This was how they had always fought in such situation, but at this moment the method was not doing so well. The length of the Ictaran weapons gave them an advantage and were rapidly cutting a path through their lines. Elite units on the flanks were shooting across, but this then left them vulnerable to an attack from their flanks.

The other two troop carriers were arriving. Travis called to the pilot.

"Open up the sides I have an idea."

They were too high to disembark. The pilot had no idea what he intended, but knew the ground needed an assist.

"You up for it, Reen."

Reen had instantly known what Travis had in mind. The two knelt on the edge of the carrier and started firing with their sniper rifles. The wind was strong and they initial shots missed, but they both quickly adjusted. The rounds they fired were hitting the target just not doing any damage. An experienced elite spoke out.

"You need a better bullet."

"Like," shouted Travis.

"It's a special polymer and looks blue."

Reen remembered what he had put in his pocket and unzipped it. Took out two clips he handed one to Travis and loaded another in his rifle. They started again, but as they had limited ammunition knew they that every shot had to count. They steadied themselves then fired, both hitting the large Ictaran in the head who was brandishing the long melee weapon. He fell instantly as the bullets easily penetrated the skin. They then continued to keep hitting the enemy giving the troops a chance to recover.

The third carrier had already landed and was helping to press the attack. The others were soon on the ground and moving forward as quickly as they could to engage the last of the enemy. There were never any survivors where the Ictarans were concerned. They always fought to the last man and then eventually until they had all been eliminated. The fourth unit did not get a chance to engage the enemy. The three carriers and the air support had been enough for them to remove the threat of the Ictarans. All that remain now was to search for any survivors.

Kern and Hennessey were still giving chase they had engaged the enemy as they reached Tela. The head start that the enemy had, made it hard for them to catch up. It seemed that the speed of the two different types of ships were comparable. Then the Ictaran ships split up. Kern and Hennessey kept on the lead ship.

"Keep your eyes open," called Kern.

She was behind him covering his rear. Hennessey gave instructions to her AI Lane to keep her sensors watching for the other ship. Kern had engaged the enemy again, but he was moving too much, just a little tweak left and right. It was enough to avoid any serious damage. Suddenly the other ship appeared from underneath, her AI did not detect it until the last moment. Hennessey pulled up and away. She was no longer able to follow Kern. She struggled to stay away from the Ictaran.

"I'm hit," she called, out over the communications channel.

Kern was concerned, but could not disengage. Mercy had been able to catch up to them.

"Just keep dodging and wait."

"Seriously."

"Pull left now."

Hennessey did as instruct and the enemy followed. Mercy was racing towards them and fired over Hennessey's ship obliterating the enemy ship following her.

"Return to the Jericho," instructed Mercy.

She then resumed her flight to catch up to Kern, who was still engaged with the other ship. It had vanished from his sight as it dipped low into the atmosphere of the planet below. It came out the other side. Mercy was still above and saw it reappear and opened fire on it. Kern had caught up to it again and attacked from the underside. The ship was removed from the skies. They slowed down and returned to Cendarla.

The first three carriers had some wounded and were instructed to return to the Jericho. Hammer was now on the ground with Rico. They were instructing the elites from the final carrier to look for survivors. The Jericho was now in orbit above them and monitoring all sensors for the possibility of any other Ictarans in the area. By the time nightfall came they had not found anyone. Hammer instructed the elites to make camp and they would resume in the morning. It was possible that they had escaped to another part of the planet. They would have to be certain before leaving. No one was ever left behind. Either they found them or they found their bodies. When it was light, they would resume the search, but for now they needed to get some rest and post guards. They had no idea if the Ictarans had been able to call for reinforcements or not before being totally eliminated.


	13. Chapter 13

The search resumed again at daybreak. Karl and his unit were still on Cendarla and were part of the search party. They headed off in one compass point whilst other units set off on others. The chit-chat they normally had was more reserved. They were focused on finding their own. Even though it had not been the intention to bring them into this war, at this time, it could have been the best thing for them that happened. Having been caught and shown that it was known what they were doing. The unit had discussed what had happened. Had it been a test for them. How had they known? Was it luck? Had it been planned for them to hear the conversation? None of them knew and they probably wouldn't ever find out. The thing was they were here now and had just recently had their first encounter with the enemy. Essentially, they had been thrown into the deep end. Fortunately, they had come out at the other side. Now they were helping to find or at least establish the outcome of those who had been mining here.

Commander Kern had commended them on the contribution that they had displayed during the encounter on Cendarla. He may not have been there, but there had been reports from others of how they had conducted themselves. The twin sniper shot had been the talk of the troops. If Reen hadn't had they correct bullets on him it could have been a different outcome. Mercy had inquired as to how he had obtained them and explained that he had taken them from the stores on Enceladus.

"Well you know that if you had been caught at the time it could have been a different story and you may not have been here."

"So, are you reporting me?" he had enquired.

"No. Would probably have done exactly the same thing. I wasn't military. I came to the unit after I was rescued from the Ictarans by your father, but neither of us could save my younger sister. I've carried that with me ever since. Always blaming myself for not being able to save her. It was before the Ictarans. There had been an accident and there was an explosion that caused the barn to collapse. It crushed her. I was still holding her hand as I watched her die."

"How come my dad was there?" asked Reen.

"They were on return from an exercise. He was with Hennessey at the time. No idea where Hammer was, Rico wasn't part of the unit at that time. They were essentially a three-man unit having lost two others and choosing not to replace them. There helicopter was flying past the farm at the time. They had heard an explosion and were able to see the black smoke in the sky. When they arrived, my hands were all cut a bleeding from trying to pull the debris off my sister, she was wedged under and large pieces were pressed down on the parts I was trying to remove. No matter what they tried they were unable to get the building off her in time. I watched my sister die. I was still holding her hand for a long time after."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I don't talk about it often. Most don't know how I came to be in the unit. I guess everyone just assume I have always been here," she replied.

Reen had learned something about Mercy the first one in Omega unit he had properly spoken to. He and Karl had both known Gabrielle for a long time, but neither had actually spoken to her. They had known Gabrielle most of their lives. The annoying little girl who was always wanting to know what they were doing. I guess for how long they had known her she was more like the annoying sister that they had never had.

As they came to find each area it was seen to be mostly rock and wasteland. They were cautious of the acid pools. Someone had gone to Bellan to speak with the Mooks, but it had not been very helpful only for things to be cautious off. They were still unsure what a land crawler was. Kern and his unit were not on Cendarla they were away searching the skies and patrolling. They were expected back in a couple of days.

"This is really boring," said Travis.

"Listening to you moan and groan all day. That's boring and irritating," said Gabrielle.

"Couldn't agree more," said Kayla.

This was the first day that they had been sent out on a search. Before they had just been on guard duty and when not doing that, they had been on clean up. The base camp had to be put back in order and then basic defences had to be established. Major Matthews was in command of the forces on the ground. He was also in charge of Lambda unit. They were one of the oldest units in the elites and very well thought off. Omega was the go-to unit. Apparently always getting the jobs that were of unknown outcome. There were others unit names too. Karl and his unit had yet to be given any kind of recognition and so remained a nameless unit. This was common, not every unit had a call sign. Some were units operating as extensions of key units. Like Lambda when in a battle situation would have up to five units attached to them and would be known as Lambda one through five. This was common throughout. Except Omega they actually split the unit and took control of other units to lead into battle. Then the Omega unit used their own numeral call sign in the war zone. They were a different unit and the only one that still had call signs for each individual member. Karl's unit for now was known as Rook eight. Apparently, they were not the only rookie unit. Others had different designations, but there were only two other rookie units on this rescue mission Rook one and two. As they were not planned to be here the name had been assigned before being deployed in the fight.

Reen was on point.

"I see an area that looks like one of the excavation sites."

"We need to check it out. For all we know they could have been lost in the rubble. It's not clear as to how far the initial fight extended," said Karl.

"You're just repeating what the major said in the briefing," said Travis.

"Wow, you were actually paying attention," said Kayla, sarcastically. "Was it just your ears functioning or did you have your eyes open too."

They reached the edge of the site and examined it. The area did look like it had been excavated, but none of the ore had been taken away. Reen slowly walked down amongst the broken ore.

"I have tunnels here."

"Where?" asked Karl.

Reen pointed to the left. You could just see them amongst the ore, the entrance was partially covered.

The others joined him. Reen had started to move some of the ore covering the hole. He used a flash light to peer into the darkness.

"See anything?" asked Karl.

"Not sure thought I saw something move, but it's too dark to be certain. Help me clear more so I can take a closer look."

They finished clearing the entrance and Reen started to go in. He had shouldered his weapon and taken out his sidearm, so he could hold the flash light too.

"Don't go out of sight, if you did see something it might be one of the land crawlers that have been mentioned."

He moved inwards slowly. The others kept a light on his back so that they could watch where he went. Reen spoke to his AI.

"Raven are you able to pick up any readings of life."

"The metal ore in the ground around us is affecting my readings."

Do you know why?"

"I would suspect that there is trilliam in the area. That has been known to give false readings. I would suspect that you are passing through a high concentration of the material."

Reen reached the end of the straight tunnel. It now sloped downwards. He used his communicator to speak with Karl.

"The tunnel slopes downwards. Raven believes that there is trilliam in the ground blocking sensors. I need to go down to see where these leads."

"Wait Kayla and I will join you. Hold your position until we get to you."

Karl then turned to Travis and Gabrielle.

"You two stay here in case of problems and to secure the tunnel."

"Understood," said Gabrielle.

Being only around four feet in diameter they had to move in a crouched hunched over position. They too used sidearms and flash lights. It didn't take long to catch up to him.

"Keep moving," said Karl, once they had caught up to him.

Reen had asked Raven to keep monitoring hopefully they would be able to pick something up once the trilliam was not interfering. They moved forward slowly down the slope until it levelled again. There were no side tunnels or anything they just kept going in different directions.

"I sense something ahead. A small creature," said Raven.

Reen relayed this to the others. He paused and used his flash light. There ahead he could just make out something it was almost as dark as the tunnel walls. It was too far for him to be sure what it was and so continued along the tunnel. The tunnel then stopped being a tunnel and opened out into a wide cavern. It looked like it was a naturally formed cavern. He was able to stand and could see the creature running across the cavern towards another tunnel. Reen gave chase. Not too fast as he was unsure of the rocky surface it was wet and slippery. Also, he was unsure whether it was acid or something else. They had seen no water on the moon so it couldn't be that.

The creature stopped just short of the tunnel. Reen raised his sidearm as if to fire.

"Stop," came a female voice from behind the creature.

Sara picked Cammy up.

"Don't shoot Cammy."

He was momentarily speechless as the pretty young woman stepped out of the tunnel.

"Put that away now," she said, still seeing the sidearm.

"Sorry I had no idea what it was and we had heard about land crawlers, but not sure what that is."

"Well this is Cammy and it is not a land crawler.

"OK."

"If you had met a land crawler you would know. They are large worms about four feet in diameter. They made these tunnels. We have only ever seen two so far."

"Are you alone? Or are there other survivors?" he asked once he had chance.

"Yes. We are all here hiding. Are you here to rescue us?" she asked.

"Yes."

Karl and Kayla had caught up to Reen.

"Hello," said Kayla.

"Follow the tunnel I will follow in a second. Karl and Kayla followed the new tunnel. Reen waited for Sara.

"Thank you, Cammy," she said, hugging the creature. "Now you stay here and keep watch."

It was as if the creature understood everything she was saying as it sat at the tunnel entrance.

Sara pushed past Reen in the small tunnel and led the way. Karl had already found the others and was letting everyone know that the Ictarans had been despatched. It was safe for them to return to the surface. Kayla had been told that Marcus was injured and Sara saw that she was attending to him.

"How is he?" she asked. "He's my father."  
"He's dehydrated and it looks like his leg is broken too."

"We were rushing from the Ictarans and he fell. We had to drag him here. There was nothing else we could do. Not all of us are here. We got separated and so don't know what happened to the others."

"Well I've given him something for the pain. He should be fine once we have him topside and then back to the Jericho."

"Travis, Gabrielle are you both there."

"Loud and clear," said Travis.

"We have survivors a few injuries, but they seem fine otherwise. Kayla is checking them out now. Inform base camp of our location. We will be topside shortly," said Karl.

"Affirmative."

Two other units were waiting for them when they arrived back on the surface. They then all helped return them to base camp.

Marcus had to be taken to the Jericho and Sara wanted to go with him.

"Here she said," to Reen.

Holding out Cammy to him.

"You giving me this?"

"No. I have can't take it to the Jericho it would need quarantining first.

"Oh. Why do you keep calling it, it?"

"Because no one knows if its male or female. It's the only one we have ever found."

"What kind of creature is it?"

"429," she said."  
Reen looked puzzled.

"It was created by the Mooks. 429 is its experiment number."

"Look after Cammy while I'm gone, they will alert you if there are any land crawlers around."

Reen didn't have time to argue as she just turned and left. The creature looked at him, blinked its eyes at him and then jumped out of his hands and onto the ground. Again, it was as if it actually understood what was being said. It sat at his feet and watched Sara leave.

The next day Commander Kern and his unit returned they had made camp on Bellan for the night before returning. They had not been able to locate the Mook camp. Probably gone into hiding, because of the attack. Instead they had left a beacon with a recorded message. The beacon was only small, but was a Mook design. So, they left it as they would be familiar with it and know that a friend had placed it there. Kern was made aware of the survivors they had found so far. It was still unclear where the others were, but now they knew about the trillium on the planet then they would need to adjust sensors as they could be hiding within a trillium rich area. Everyone who had been found had been taken to the Jericho, so that they could be checked out by medical. Nearly all of them were back on the moon, except Marcus and Sara as they wished to keep him for longer. Kern found his sons and the rest of the unit.

"I understand you did well in the encounter with the Ictarans. How did you find them?"

"Well I guess they were more unpredictable compared to the game," said Karl.

"You all did well finding the survivors. Major Matthews has also spoken with me. He was pleased with your efforts. Especially the unexpected sniper fire from the carrier as you came into land. Certainly, helped the fight go in our favour."

They listened as he spoke. Hammer and Rico were sorting other things out and Mercy had headed back to the Jericho. Hennessey was with Kern as he spoke with the unit.

"It has been decided that you are to be given a unit designation. Considering you are still a new unit it seemed fitting that you be given the call sign Alpha. So, are now known as Alpha unit. Congratulations on a job well done."

"Thank you, sir," said Karl.

"I need to speak with the survivors. We haven't been able to locate Eliza and her unit yet. Now we have survivors they may be able to give more information. Hammer should already be talking to them. I will leave you to it."

Kern departed and went to find Hammer. Hennessey stayed to spend some time with Gabrielle to see how she was doing as it was her first encounter with the Ictarans.

Kern found Hammer inside the main building, which had been repaired and made safe. The ore refining plant was another story. It was in need of major repair the machines had been destroyed and liquid ore had spilled and hardened it was not a quick clean up and the repairs would take longer. He found Hammer speaking to someone.

"Sir, this is James. He was around when Eliza left, but Marcus is probably the one to speak to when he gets back."

"What are you able to tell us James?" asked Kern.

"All I know is that the Mooks warned us that there were Ictarans in the area. We all returned to base camp, but it wasn't too long before they attacked. I understand that Eliza spoke with Marcus, but no idea of what was said. He probably has more idea. Sorry I can't be of more help."

"Thanks, every piece of information helps."

James left them and went to join those repairing the camp.

Kern contacted Mercy on the Jericho and asked her to try and find out what Marcus knew. She was unable to speak with Marcus as he had been sedated. Sara was able to give her the information that had she was aware of, which her father had said to her when she had asked where her mother had gone.

"Commander."  
"Mercy."

I understand that the Mooks had stated that Ictaran ships were in the area and had been seen near Tela."

"Thank you. I will take the others and head in that direction and see what I can find out. If you are able to find out more from Marcus when he is conscious then let us know.

"Understood."


	14. Chapter 14

They were flying low over Tela looking for any possible activity when they saw a landed vessel below them. Hammer and Kern landed to take a closer look. It was not Ictarans, but Kern did not recognise the vessel. Hennessey and Rico stayed in the air. The reason why they were unable to identify the vessel is because it belonged to the Mooks. It was one that they had fashioned themselves, which is why it did not look or conform to anything that they had seen or encountered before.

Kern went over to them, while Hammer checked the area out.

"Hello," he said.

"Greetings."

There were about six Mooks that he could see if there were more, they had not made themselves present. Not that it really mattered as they were on good terms with the Mooks.

"We have lost contact with some of our friends. It was said that Ne'Youn had told them that Ictarans were in the atmosphere over Tela. Have you seen them? Did they land here?"

"Not seen anyone. Perhaps Ne'Youn would know. They are on Bellan you will need to go there."

"We were there earlier, but no one was there.

"Yes, yes we know. All Mooks were hiding. Saw your beacon knew it was safe. Back now."

"OK. Thank you," said Kern and headed back towards his ship.

"Looks like we are going around in circles. The Mooks here are saying that we need to speak to Ne'Youn," Kern said to Hammer.

"Perhaps we should try and hail them rather than go backwards and forwards."

"Your right," said Kern, he was becoming frustrated and not thinking clearly, after all Eliza was a close friend.

Hammer was able to get hold of Ne'Youn. He had to wait a while for someone to locate her and get her to the communications. After a few moments of conversing, Hammer was given the information that had been said to Eliza. It was not a lot to go on. Everything pointed back to Tela. Her ship had been seen in the distance passing over Bellan on her way to Tela. So, it had been established that she had come in this direction. Obviously from what the Mooks here had said they didn't land, which could only mean is that they must have encountered some trouble.

"Ne'Youn suggest that we see if Riff'Na is here at this site. He invents equipment that can track phlenic drive particles."

Kern went back to the camp where the Mooks were they were starting to pack their equipment away.

"We have just spoke with Ne'Youn. She said that I should speak to Riff'Na. Is he here?" asked Kern.

"Yes, but not in camp. He took a walk to check on one of our projects he will be here several weeks making observations. You can find him in that direction. Look for his tent. He will be nearby, but do not disturb his work. He is very particular."

"Thank you."

Kern and Hammer excused themselves and headed in the direction that they were shown. It took some time for them to find the camp it was very thick vegetation. Even if a trail had worn into the ground over time. This was obviously a trail that was used often, but probably only by Riff'Na. Once at the camp they had a look around and could not see him anywhere. They were not sure what direction he would be in so started to say his name. Hearing what had been said to them earlier by the others they didn't shout.

"Do you really have to be so loud?" came a voice.

Riff'Na was hiding in amongst the foliage. He had fashioned a place to sit and observe, which meant he was actually right next to them and they never even knew it.

Kern lowered his voice further. "Ne'Youn said that you could help us track our friend's vessel from their phlenic particles."

"Yes. Wait a moment."

Riff'Na scurried off and returned about twenty minutes later.

"Wire this into your control panel it should be able to pick up the particles when you use your sensors."

"Thanks," said Kern.

They had been saying thanks to the Mooks for a long time since they returned, but they would not have been able to achieve certain things if it had not been for their help. Although it would seem that they had hidden whilst they took care of any Ictarans in the area. It could be said that they had aided them. Not that the Mooks were one for giving thanks.

Hammer fitted it to his vessel. Kern was clueless about how it should be fitted. Whereas Hammer had taken the time to fully understand his ship and could do minor repairs if it was necessary. Kern had not, he let his AI run diagnostics and then do a work around of any problems that came up. Not the most efficient way, but it had worked in the past. Plotting the course that Eliza would have taken from Cendarla to Tela they started along that flight path in the hope that there would still be some particles left. It took a while and they were working in a pattern to zigzag across space in order to find anything. It was only when they started to get closer to the planet below that they started to get a faint signal. Hammer took the lead as they made a steady course across the planet.

"It seems they went down," said Hammer.

"I hope they weren't forced to land, they would not have survived."

They took the ships lower to the planet's surface. It became apparent that they had been chased across the planet as they could see damage to the tops of the plant life here. Although they were not plants like anything they had seen before. They were bright colours. With openings at each stem, which were emitting gases. The ground looked like it was some sort of liquid. It had coloured swirls and in places it was bubbling and gas clouds were emerging. Even the gases that they saw had colour too. They had never been this low before.

"The trail leads back up," said Hammer.

"Seems they were trying to shake someone."

"Well back there I'm sure I saw some debris from a vessel, but not one of ours. It was only partially visible, commented Hammer.

There journey eventually led them to the asteroids that Eliza had come across. It was here that the trail went cold.

"Well, sir it looks like they were here, but not now."

"Have a look around see if you can find any clues as to what happened once, they came to a stop here. They must have gone somewhere."

They both started to circle around in the area. There sensors were on maximum looking for any anomaly that could give them a clue.

"Sir, sensors are picking up something. It looks like debris is embedded in one of the

asteroids. I'm going in so I can have visual confirmation."

Kern adjusted his position and headed towards Hammer.

"Eloise, what do you make of it?"

"Analysis suggests that it is not Sentian made. It is likely Ictaran."

"Thanks. Hammer do you confirm that its Ictaran."

"Sure, looks like it from the markings, but I would have expected more if the ship had been destroyed. There is certainly damage to suggest that it impacted on the asteroid."

"Everything would suggest that any remains have been taken away. This may also have happened to the ship that Eliza and her unit were in," surmised Eloise.

"What do you think Hammer?" asked Kern.

"To be honest, sir. I have to go with what Eloise has said. If it's true then we have a serious problem."

"Yeah, I know. I was hoping that they limped to a port. Let's head back we need to report to Colonel Kchetsky and also see the Mooks. You get back to the Jericho and inform him of what has happened. Keep it quiet for now until I can return. I will speak to Ne'Youn and see if she can provide me with any information."

"Copy that."

Each set off to their relevant locations. Kern arrived on Bellan. It was becoming a habit to visits the Mooks. There was no official landing port on Bellan it was a case of find a clearing nearby and land. He had further to walk this time as the other Mooks had arrived back and landed near to the settlement.

He found Ne'Youn. When she saw him approaching, she stopped what she was doing and went over to him.

"Any luck," she asked.

"We think. So, thanks to Riff'Na. The trail led us to some asteroids on the other side of the planet. There was debris there, but not Eliza. What's worrying is it looks like what was there has been scavenged."

Even Ne'Youn looked concerned.

"You mean Reeks took them," she said.

"It would look that way. I don't know of any other species that scavenges. If it is then I have to find them. I know that our people won't have long."

"Well I wouldn't be surprised if they don't try and sell them to the Ictarans. Some species are friendly to the Ictarans for protection and the Ictarans also use lesser species to do their bidding at times. Also, for provisions that they can't produce."

"Where are the Reeks?"

"Well if you are familiar with them then you know that they mostly reside in space."

"They must go somewhere? There had to be a planet that they are welcome. Don't they trade and sell? I know they deal in slaves, narcotics, weapons and anything else that is considered illegal by most planets," said Kern.

"Well the Reeks home world is Lisharn, but if they have your friends and are trading, they will go to the moon of Dyh. It is full of cut throats and renegades. Slave trade occurs there. You will be entering a terrible place if you go there. I suggest you don't go alone and be prepared for a fast escape."

"I will be careful. I just hope I can find them in time."

Kern started to leave.

"Before you go. Take this."

She handed him a gadget.

"What is it?" he asked.

"It nullifies sensor scans from passing ships. If the Ictarans come again and you plant this sensor in any of your camps you will not be detected. They would need to come in for a visual look, but if they don't sense you, then they will probably just pass by. I'm sure your engineers can create more for you."

Kern took the gadget, nodded and then left. He had to get back to the Jericho. With everything he had learned there was probably not a lot of time.

Kern had already communicated with the Jericho letting them know that he needed Omega unit were on the bridge with Colonel Kchetsky. He was just leaving he hanger when Sara found him.

"Kern," she called.

Reen was nearby as he had escorted her to the hanger. He saw her and she ran to him with her arms out and hugged him. Kern had known her since her birth and her mother way longer for him she was just as much family as her mother was.

"Have you found her?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I may have a lead so I am just about to have a meeting so that we can go and look for her," he changed the subject. "How's your dad doing?"

"He's doing better. Thanks to those who found us," she said, glancing back over her shoulder at Reen.

Kern immediately picked up on something, but said nothing.

"Well I need to get to this meeting to find you mum. I will let you know when I know more."

Sara nodded and turned to leave. Reen was about to leave to go with her.

"Private Reen, can I have a moment of your time."

Reen paused and told Sara he would catch up to her.

"Everything ok?" asked Reen.

"Yes and no. Look after Sara she will need a friend."

"Do you know where her mother is?"

"Sort of, which is why I need to get organised quickly. I don't want to say too much. I will let you know, same as I told Sara."

Kern excused himself and continued to the bridge.

"You were vague over comms," said Kchetsky.

"Let's talk somewhere private."

They all moved to the Colonel's office on the bridge.

"So, what do you not want to about and for no one else to hear?" asked Mercy.

"Speaking with Ne'Youn. It is believed that if the Reeks do have her then the chances are that they will go to Dyh."

"You are joking," said Hammer, he was very familiar with the planet.

"They are likely to be sold to the Ictarans. I have no idea if it has already happened or what, but we have to move now."

"So, what's the plan," asked Rico.

"Well I believe now is time that everyone on Dyh realised that Brughan is not dead."

Everyone looked at Hammer and Mercy.

"Really," she said, "I have to be his slave again."

Hammer had a disguise, which was known as Brughan. He posed as a brutal slave trader and dealt in purchase and sale or all races. It had first been created back many decades ago to help retrieve comrades of friends in other species that they knew. It had never been thought that they would have to use Brughan to retrieve one of their own.

"We will go to Dyh. I will be your Sentian prisoner and you are looking to acquire another Sentian that you heard may be available on Dyh. As you wish to gain favour with the Ictarans," said Mercy.

"Kind of a bold move. Brughan has never done anything like this before," said Hammer.

"Well the system is under threat from the Ictarans. Brughan is aiming to gain favour with them for his own survival. I'm sure that den of misfits and vagabonds will relate to that."

"Well I had better get into character then. I don't have what I usually have, will have to make do with what I can find," said Hammer.

They made their preparations.


	15. Chapter 15

They arrived on Dyh a day later. It was across the system, and into the next. Mua system was not as large as Zyn or Rellon. It consisted of six planets, of which only some had moons totalling ten across the system. To make this work they had to abandon their usual means of transport and used one of the less damaged ships from Cendarla. Connors had to patch it up, but was told to leave it beaten and battered. It only had to fly.

Mercy was the pilot. That was the role of Brughan's slave, to deal with these things, so that he didn't have to. She always walked a couple of feet behind him. Kern was chained and being pulled along by Brughan. It has always been his way to show off his spoils. Seeing him step off the ship caused those nearby to gasp. Some who did not know who he was just ignored him. Hocknar was informed, he was the person who ran Dyh. He was also something of a weasel and you always felt like your skin was crawling with bugs all over it. Hocknar would slit your throat just for looking at him. Hocknar was there to greet Brughan. Brughan had become someone, who had shown over time, that he had more than equalled Hocknar for his ways and manner. There were some in front of Brughan that were not moving. Did they not realise who he was? Here Hammer could play the part of Brughan however he chose. Everyone who came to Dyh was a bad element. Brughan didn't even hesitate to explain himself he pulled out a weapon and shot the person in front of him. The crowd parted. Hocknar had just arrived to witness the shooting.

"Brughan, we thought you were dead."

Brughan just stared at Hocknar for a moment. A strong hard stare.

"So, you come to greet and old friend Hocknar and present me with sport too," he said laughing as he kicked the dead corpse on the ground. "What other sport do you have to offer?"

"Brughan it has been too long. Perhaps you can kill a few more for me while your here."

"You know that will only make me want to visit more, but first I need somewhere to store my cargo."

He pulled hard on the chain that he still held, pulling Kern forward and to his knees in front of Hocknar.

Hocknar looked down at the Sentian.

"Are you selling?" he enquired.

"Actually, I understand they fetch a decent price so I am looking for more. Do you have others for sale?"

"I can check, for now I will have someone throw him in a cell."

Brughan handed the chain to the person who stepped forward. Mercy was still following as his slave she was ignored, but as Brughan's slave no one questioned it when she left his side and went her own way around Dyh. Her mission was to see if she could locate any other Sentian's on Dyh. There was no point in checking the cells as Kern was on his way there. Mercy would need to see if any Reeks were about and where they were holed up. Hopefully it would not be too hard as the Reeks were not liked and most stayed away from them. She also knew that she had to be very careful around them and not get caught. Being Brughan's slave would not protect her with the Reeks. Even Hocknar had no liking or trust for them.

Brughan had been led to the arena. This was the one place that Hocknar favoured above all else on Dyh. It was the main reason that most came to Dyh, for the sport and gambling. Different species would bring slaves to Dyh to fight in the hope the slaves would make them much coin. The one thing is that you didn't want to lose and not be able to pay your debt. Then Hocknar had his own fun. He also had the slave markets. Narcotics, companionship, as it was termed. Any and every species seemed to have been acquired for these sordid dens of pleasure. It was not somewhere you wished to spend your time. Yet most who came here had no qualms about who they spent their time with. Some of those who came here were no better than the stuff you would scrap off your boots.

It was time for Brughan to socialise with Hocknar and he would have to bet on the fights. While he was here with Hocknar it meant that Mercy was free to roam Dyh and locate Eliza and her team, assuming they were all still alive. Since their arrival, unknown to any of them, someone had seen them and had realised who they all were. Yet they remained in the shadows, until they knew why they were here.

A fight had just ended and the loser's carcass was being dragged from the arena. Two more fighters entered. A Ploxum and Debray each had been formidable races in their time, but now they were slaves for amusement.

"I thought Ploxum and Debray were both extinct," said Brughan.

"Almost. These are the last that I know of. The fight is not to the death just for amusement. The crowd have always loved when the Ploxum and Debray are pitted against one another."

Hocknar was about five feet in height very skinny, but fast reflexes and loved to kill and torture. He had fur completely covering his body. He was a Mushk. They were known to be scoundrels and thieves. Hocknar had taken over the family business as he called it. Basically, he had eliminated his cousins and brothers to that he had sole control of Dyh. No one stood in his way now. You really had to stay on his good side.

"So, care for a friendly wager on the fight?" asked Hocknar.

"One hundred coin on the Ploxum," said Brughan. "After all it is only a friendly wager."

Hocknar laughed and they watched the fight.

Mercy had found a place that she could scale. One of buildings had a large tower with a flat roof. She entered the building and moved quickly, but quietly up the stairs to the top. Even though time was of the essence there was no point rushing. They wanted to find their friends not join them. She slipped out through an open window at the top and climbed the outside to the roof. This wasn't her first time doing something like this so had come prepared to be able to get around these kinds of obstacles and anything else she might encounter.

"Scan the area," she said to her AI.

Her AI started to scan the area for any possibilities of Reeks.

"I believe that they are on the outer edge of the town to your west."

Mercy turned her head to look to her left. She was not able to make anything out visually from this distance. It was time to leave the roof and move out of town. She slipped from the roof and heard movement on the stairs. There was no hesitate as she unsheathed a knife and slipped it between the ribs of the person that was there. She didn't even check the body. There was no point, it was unlikely that you were anyone if you were not in a cage. Bodies were found from time to time on Dyh, deals went bad or someone was annoyed about losing a sale. Leaving the tower and exiting the building she pulled the hood of the cape she was wearing to conceal her features. Not that she looked like a Sentian as she too had been disguised. There were enough ships docked outside of the town that another person moving between them would not be noticed it allowed her to get closer to the outer edge where another ship was. She could see the pale gaunt features and wiry frames of the Reeks. Also, they adorned their bodies and clothes with a mismatch of other beasts, creatures or races to act as armour. This could be scavenged parts acting like armour, or even bone and sometimes pelt and skin of their enemies. They truly were a scavenger species and anything that didn't interest them they eliminated. While she watched from her vantage point of pretending to do maintenance on one of the ships not too far away, she watched as a Reek came back to the camp they had set up around the base of the ship. He had come from the direction of the town and was speaking to someone and then pointing back to the town.

"Can you hear what they are saying?" Mercy asked her AI.

"It seems that they are talking about a slave who has been brought in. I am assuming they are talking about the Commander."

She watched the Reek who had come from town leave with two others and headed back to town. This was not good. Again, her every move had been watched from the time that they had arrived on Dyh. The figure had seen Mercy leave Brughan and had followed in the shadows.

Brughan had lost his bet, but he continued to place bets on other fights. Hocknar may not have had the pleasure of his company for some time, but was still curious as to why Brughan was here. He had recognised the Sentian he had brought that was now locked away. It was also interesting that he had been aware that the Reeks had arrived here a few days earlier with five Sentian's in their possession. Now another one appeared. It made him very curious in deed. There had not been this many Sentian's seen in a long, long time. Perhaps they were back in the system or maybe they never left, but it was rumoured that Ictarans were willing to pay a hefty price for Sentian's. Maybe he could loosen Brughan's tongue to learn how he had acquired such a beast.

"Where did you find such a fine beast that is now locked in one of my cages?" asked Hocknar.

"I came across the ship that I am in and took it. The beast was within."

"You said they were worth plenty of coin."

Brughan could sense that Hocknar was fishing. It was a very unscrupulous planet and Hocknar would always try to see how he could gain something.

"That is why I came here to Dyh. I was hoping that perhaps you had come across more. If so, perhaps we could come to an arrangement when I sell them."

This had Hocknar interested, Brughan was now speaking his language. Hocknar paused to think for a moment.

"I do believe that someone brought more of that type of beast here. My men can go and check to see if I am right."

Hocknar waved to one of his aides and whispered to him. They scurried away to see if they could find the information that their master wanted.

Mercy had followed the Reeks back to town and saw that they had headed over to the slave cages. They were watching the one that Kern was in. This was not good. If they had the others too, they may be wanting to acquire more for extra profit. She decided that she should return to Brughan, but first she would collect him a snack. It wasn't difficult to find him she was aware of Hocknar's interests and would be trying to make wagers at the arena. Mercy arrived at his side and presented him the food she had collect. She had to look like there had been purpose to her disappearing. Brughan took the meal and started to eat. As he did, she leaned forward into his ear as to what she had found. Trying to communicate to him using AI to AI link might distract him at least this way it was direct and no different than anyone else.

"Everything alright?" asked Hocknar seeing his slave disappear again.

"She has gone to check on my slave I want to ensure my goods are not spoiled I want to get top coin for the beast."

All slaves were referred to as beasts, because they were considered as such. The owner could do whatever they wanted with the slaves once they were in their possession. Most slaves would be used for fighting or performing menial task. Whereas the pleasure slaves were only used for one thing. They usually brought the best coin too, depending upon your taste.

Mercy arrived at the slave cages. She grabbed some food and water. When she was at the cage that Kern was in, she presented the food to the slave.

"Don't speak or react, remember you're a slave. The Reeks are here and know you are here too. They have been to check on you and may still be watching. I have followed them around. I haven't found the others yet, but as the Reeks are here, they could be hidden at their camp."

Kern just kept eating as if nothing had been said. Mercy left. There was nothing more they could do right now. It was getting late and would be dark soon. She needed to scout the Reeks camp to see if there was any way that she could infiltrate it and see if the others were there.

Mercy was leaning against a wall not too far from the slave cages. It was less conspicuous for her to be there, especially as her master had a slave there. Once it was dark enough, she slipped into the shadows and headed back towards the Reek camp. There were many on the streets now it seemed to bring all the varying species to life. Hocknar had several pleasure houses in the town it was another source of his income. There were many on the streets flaunting their wares, in the hope of obtaining coin for the pleasure they gave. She arrived at the camp, but there were too many there. It was just Reeks, which meant that she could not slip into their camp. If there had been others moving to and from the camp it would have been easy to get in and out. She tried to find a high advantage point that over looked the camp. It was the only other way that she could think of to be able to see if anyone other than Reeks were there.

Hocknar was entertaining Brughan. They were a party, as always, at the villa that Hocknar used as his home and for entertaining certain guests. Apparently Brughan was one of those guests. Brughan was not aware of what Mercy was doing as there had been nothing from her since she had given him food and made a report to him. He just had to keep playing his part, but he was starting to tire of Hocknar. Whilst he was being entertained someone arrived at the door and spoke with one of Hocknar's men leaving a message to be passed on. It was delivered to Hocknar, who only nodded.

Mercy had been able to climb a high cliff face that wasn't that near to the Reek camp, but she hoped that once she was high enough even if she was unable to see that she could get her AI to do a scan. There didn't seem to be a lot of activity and she was unable to see anything.

"Are you able to scan the camp below and see if there are any Sentian life signs."

"I am afraid that I am unable to sense anything. They may have them held somewhere else until the Ictarans arrive."

She decided to go and find Brughan.

Meanwhile the Reeks had entered the slave area and were approaching one of the cages where a beast was sleeping. The beast was subdued and carried away. Brughan was starting to feel lousy from the drink. Mercy was moving through the streets; it was very crowded. She slipped down an alley to try and avoid the crowds. Then suddenly from behind she was hit and landed on the ground. Her body was quickly wrapped and dragged off. Brughan and Mercy both awoke the next morning. Both were bound and sitting at the base of their ship.

"What is the meaning of this Hocknar?"

Brughan was still woozy, but could see Hocknar stood before him.

"Just business you understand that don't you."

"What about my beast?"

"No. It's my beast now and I have already sold it. Made the deal last night while you got drunk. Also had your slave dealt with too."

"Why you snake," bellowed Brughan.

Hocknar took a step towards him. "Just be thankful your still alive. You will be allowed to leave, but don't come back. The fearful, mighty Brughan has lost his edge."

They were loaded onto the ship. Something had been placed on the control panel so that Hocknar's men could take control of the vessel and remotely take it into orbit.

"Once you are in orbit you will have control again, but if you turn around you will be eliminated."

Hocknar walked away and his men threw Brughan and his slave in to their vessel. They were out of the atmosphere and in orbit shortly after.

"We were played," said Mercy.

"Nothing we can do now. Even if we were to fly to the other side of the planet and make our way across, we would more than likely be too late. Kern is on his own."


	16. Chapter 16

Kern came to, but the surroundings were unfamiliar. Where was he? Had someone drugged him or something. He remembered falling asleep and that was it. His eyes moved around looking at his surroundings, he was no longer in the slave cage, nor was he in town. The air smelled foul and stale. He was tied to a post that had been forced into the ground. It was the centre post to a tent. Still fuzzy from what had affected him he was still unclear as to where he was. Although it wasn't long before someone appeared. No. Reeks, they must have come for him in the night. What had happened to Mercy and Hammer? There was nothing he could do. The bindings were too tight he had already tried earlier. He was trapped here and that was not good. The Reeks were savage and their torture methods were unspeakable. As Kern had an AI, he was able to converse with the Reeks and understand them. The AI had the database knowledge of many languages, which is how they were able to communicate with so many. This had been another reason for all Sentian's to have interfaces implanted within them. Before they had to carry the necessary equipment that could allow you to communicate with other species.

Kern looked up at the Reek who approached him. His face was pale, the skin was pulled tight over the skull. Their appearance was very gaunt. The whole body was like skin stretched tight over the skeletal frame beneath, but that could be deceiving as you would think them to be very fragile even weak. Yet you did not want to fight a Reek they were despicable beings who thrived on killing who were quick and had fast reflexes.

"So, we have another Sentian. It would seem there are more than those we found earlier. Perhaps this one will be able to tell us where more are so that we can make more coin."

Kern didn't like the use of his words. It was effectively implying that the others had already been disposed of. This was very bad. If they have been sold to the Ictarans then who knew what would happen to them now.

Hammer and Mercy had regrouped with the others and were trying to formulate a plan. They were stationary in space for now. Orbiting one of the moons over Dyh. "How did we not see this coming?" said Hammer, blaming himself.

"You know what Dyh is like. We all knew that coming here was a risk. Kern knew what could happen if he happened to be sold or worse," said Mercy.

"Well we got worse," said Rico.

"Who do you think has him?" asked Hennessey.

"I would suspect the Reeks I watched them once I saw someone reporting back to their camp and followed them. They were watching the slave cages. I would suspect they made a deal with Hocknar. Someone had, from what Hocknar said before throwing us off the planet," said Mercy.

"Well I don't think we have a choice. We have to go and rescue him," said Hennessey.

"Well there is a problem with that. As soon as they see us on their sensors, they will open fire and attack. Anything could happen to Kern in that time. Hocknar could very easily just break his agreement with the Reeks and kill Kern. Or worse the Reeks escape with him and then we have no chance of finding him," commented Hammer.

"Did you see any sign of Eliza and the others?" asked Rico.

"None," said Mercy. "Either they were elsewhere, never there or had already been sold to the Ictarans."

"Right now, all we can hope is to get Kern back somehow and see if he has been able to over hear any information relating to their whereabouts."

"Well the only thing we can do is land on the far side of the planet and race across the surface as fast as our abilities will allow," said Rico.

"You know the effect of sustaining a run for that long. It could completing drain the nanites. We would then be useless to rescue Kern," said Hennessey.

The interface had many advantages, but over use did have the means to totally drain the technology that was part of them. It was like the body without the nanites to help with repair and sustaining it when injured. The body would slowly wither and eventually die. If you totally depleted the means for the nanites to function you would effectively be human again.

"Fine," said Rico. "Our AI's can monitor our condition as we run and slow us when we need to conserve and recharge."

They gave the instructions to the AI's in advance as they would not want to stop once they had landed on Dyh.

"Set a course for the far side. Fly wide to avoid any sensors in the atmosphere."

Whoever had been watching Mercy early was still on Dyh. They were a solitary figure. No one else was with them. They blended in with the surroundings perfectly. No one even looked at them as they walked down a street or sat out in the open. It was if they were one of them. Yet they weren't. They had been aware of who Brughan was and that Mercy was the slave. She had also recognised Kern. Someone that she could not forget. The night before she had watched as many Reeks came to the slave cages and took Kern. There was not a lot that she could do. It was too open there, too many Reeks and any attempt to aid Kern would have brought Hocknar's men to the scene too. The risk was too high. She had watched as he was taken to the Reeks camp and looked for a possibility of being able to infiltrate the camp, but the activity was too great. From what she had seen Kern was out cold, which would give her some time until daybreak. Whatever their intentions where they would not carry them out until he was conscious. All she could do now was wait and watch for an opportunity.

Kern was very much conscious and wishing he was still out cold. Although they would probably wake him. The figure in front of him struck out at him. It was a hard hit. Cutting his face along the cheek bone. He hadn't noticed the hand had something on the fingers. His left eye was weeping from the blow. Before he had time to move his head, he was struck on the right then the left. It was repeated over and over. Nothing was said he was just beaten. His head hung from the constant beating. The Reek grabbed his hair and lifted his head back.

"Now where are the others. There are too many of you for it to be a coincidence," he said.

Kern said nothing. If he knew his friends, they would be here soon all he had to do was hang on. The Reek was not amused with his silence and produced a knife. He nodded to two others. They held Kern. A third took his left arm and held it out straight.

"If you do not tell me you will suffer more than this."

And with that he took the point of the knife and inserted it into the arm and pulled the blade up the arm opening the wound up to the bone. Kern screamed with the pain. Eloise was doing everything to null it as much as possible, but this was an extreme wound. The nanites could only sustain it for a while, eventually he would bleed out and die.

The solitary figure watching heard the screams. They knew that the torture had started. It was obvious that the Reeks were looking for a means to find his friends. As always with the Reeks it was just about coin. It would not be long before he gave them up or worse died from the torture. The screams had stopped. Kern had passed out. His wound was left unattended.

"Let me know when he is conscious again."

The Reek walked out.

The rest of Omega had landed on the planet and were running as fast as they could. They were many, many miles from anywhere and the run would take hours for them to get to the town on Dyh. Plus, they were unfamiliar with the terrain. Their AI's had their sensors constantly monitoring the terrain to help them run the most efficient and effective route. Unfortunately, this was not a straight line. To move faster they had only taken small and light weapons. Hennessey had brought first aid too, which was strapped to her back and she knew that if he was a prisoner of the Reeks that he would be needing her aid once they had gotten him back.

About an hour later the Reek came back to deal more punishment and pain. The time that he had been gone had allowed Eloise to affect some repair to Kern's arm. The wound was too wide to seal and heal it. It needed proper medical care. She did the best she could and slowed the blood loss as much as possible. As he was still bleeding the Reek did not look closely at the wound.

"Wake him," he ordered.

Kern was very drained. He felt numb, the effects of Eloise.

"Now are you ready to tell me."

Still Kern remained silent. There was no way he had any intention of telling him anything.

"You think your friends who we had before remained silent. Now they have a new home and it will be determined by the Ictarans how long they live. You however will be my guest until you tell me where more are. The Ictarans so want your people badly."

Kern raised his eyes and looked at the Reek.

"Ah, that interests you. You do not know."

The Reek knew something about why the Ictarans were wanting their kind. Were the attacks planned for a specific reason then? Had it not been random? Was this the same for the other races too? The Reek could see the interest in Kern's eyes, but he didn't really care he just wanted more and he guessed that if some were eliminated in the process the Ictarans would probably be thankful. Without hesitation he plunged his knife into Kern's thigh and pulled straight out.

"The more you remain quiet the more times I will inflict pain on you."

Still Kern remained quiet. The Reek then stabbed him through the palm of his right hand. Kern was breathing hard trying to hold back the pain. It was intense. He hadn't pulled the knife out yet. Then he did. Kern screamed as he pulled it out, the knife was jagged on one edge and ripped the centre of his hand apart.

She knew that it was time to act. How l much longer he could endure the suffering and torture would be unclear, but she had not known of many who survived where the Reeks were concerned. The leader of the Reeks had left. She had no idea who he was, but everyone followed what he said so it was obvious that he was the one in charge. He hadn't returned to his tent, instead he was heading to town. She had not seen him do this before and several others followed too. It wasn't long before the party of Reeks were on the edge of town, any sooner and they may be alerted to what was about to happen. She was in the shadows on the rocks that Mercy had been spying on them from. Dropping to the surface of the ship below her she moved slowly in a crouch. No one had heard her land it was as if she hadn't landed. There was no sound as she moved. This was something that she was used to. It was for this reason that others had sought her out. Her people were not an aggressive race, but she had been subjected to the horrors the universe offered and had learned that to survive you needed to be prepared to do what was necessary. Her people had exiled her, but she had still kept in touch with her sister for as long as she could. Eventually that contact had been lost. She meant everything to her.

Dropping from the ship she landed behind one guard and instantly slit his throat so he could not call out. She laid him below the ship. The shadows would hide him for now. She crouched as she heard another nearby. He too met the same fate. Slowly moving through the camp, she eliminated all the guards then entered the tent where Kern was. He was in very bad shape and out cold. There was no time for her to do anything about his condition. Cutting his bindings, she lifted him over her shoulder. To look at her you would not think that she could lift him, but all of her training had made her very strong. She moved out of the camp staying out of sight. It would get very ugly on Dyh once the Reeks returned. Not knowing where they had gone or how long they would be she could not waste any time.

They had been fortunate. The Reeks had not returned and she was clear of the docking area and out into the open. Briefly she had stopped and covered tracks that had been made, to try and slow down anyone that followed. She had a ship that was hidden out of sensor range, but was still several miles away. It would be hard carrying Kern all that distance. She found somewhere quiet and hidden. For now, it was sufficient to give them cover and allow her time to look over his wounds. All she could do was bind his wounds, nothing more as she was not equipped for the injuries that he had. Kern had actually received more injuries before passing out. The Reeks had toyed with his body making more wounds. Nonetheless he was, for now, still alive.

Omega had made good time, but it had still taken several hours. There had been too many unexpected obstacles, but not knowing the full range of the sensors and if Hocknar had patrols or not on the planet meant that they had more than likely landed a lot further out than they needed to be.

A ship coming into land had noticed corpses on the ground and made a comment to someone. It was not uncommon to find bodies around Dyh. Deals sometimes went bad or a customer not getting what he wanted would take it from those who had what they needed. It was just a passing comment about the crew of that vessel that eventually worked its way to the Reeks in the town. They went running back to the camp to see what had happened. All of his men were dead none had survived. He was livid smashing and pushing things over. He was more upset and concerned, because Kern was gone and that was coin.

"Find whoever did this?" he was shouting and pushing his men about, to go and look.

They started to search.

Omega had found a high spot out of town and were scanning the area to see what they could do to get to Kern. They had known where to look once they had got there, because of Mercy spying on them before. It looked quiet, but they were not close to the area. All they could do was make out some sort of commotion that was taking place near the Reeks camp. Mercy recognised the leader of the Reeks.

"Something must be wrong. He is shouting and pushing his men about."

"Do you think they let Kern die before they had what they wanted from him?" asked Rico.

"Look," said Hennessey. "It looks like they are looking for someone."

As they watched closer, they could see that the Reeks were moving around near the camp, not inside it. Their heads were down as if searching for something.

"I think they are looking for tracks or something to indicate where he is. Kern's not in the camp. He must have escaped before they could start the torture," said Mercy.

"We have to get around there and find him before they do," said Hammer.

They lowered themselves down from the vantage point and carefully started to make their way round to where they had seen the Reeks looking.

Kern had been moved again. His wounds were covered so that he would not leave a blood trail, but he was in a very bad state. She needed to get him back to her ship and off the planet. If he was to survive, he would need to be taken to someone who could treat his wounds.

The Reeks were just ahead of them. It looks liked there were four of them.

"One each," said Hammer.

They waited until they were closer. To ensure they came their way Rico had cut his hand to leave blood on the ground. None of them knew where Kern was, but that didn't matter at the moment. Taking out the Reeks first was important as they could then search for Kern without worrying about them.

As they came within range, they rushed them. The Reeks did not fight as you would expect. The first kicked sand up from the ground. This threw Rico off and a knife came towards him. Mercy had not reached her target yet and threw a knife at the one about to attack Rico. Hammer and Hennessey had both engaged a target and were fighting hard to deal with them. The Reeks were strong, but dirty fighters. They were blood thirsty people and fought hard. However, with Mercy acting quickly they had the advantage and were able to eliminate the Reeks as they were outnumbered. No matter how much dirty fighting they were used to they could not overcome the odds. There was no point disposing of the bodies they left them where they were. It was important that they now find Kern.


	17. Chapter 17

They continued to search in the direction that they had seen the Reeks moving. It was important they find Kern. They had no idea as to his condition or how he had escaped. All that mattered was finding him. There was no way to know that someone else had already taken him from the camp. Having covered their tracks to ensure that they Reeks didn't find her. The Sentians had no way of being able to tell that he was not alone. All of them kept moving had were watching for any and everything as they moved. It was taking time, but from what they could tell the Reeks who had been killed by them had not yet been missed and replaced. This meant that they still had sometime.

Kern was already well away from the town now. Her ship was just behind the next rock. It had been hard carrying him all that way. She laid him down outside of her ship and lowered the cargo bay doors. So, that she could gain entry. Her medical supplies would not be sufficient to heal him, it may be a case that they were useless. Kern had lost a lot of blood and may not survive. She did what she could. It wasn't long before Omega found her. They had recovered from their earlier run to the town and were at peak performance.

"Don't move," said Mercy aiming her sidearm.

The others were doing the same. Hammer recognised the creature.

"Your Threxis," he said. "You're as bad the Reeks."

Threxis were strong brutish creatures. She was almost six feet tall, dark hard skin like stone. Hands that could crush you if necessary. She removed the hood from her head it was a bare head, no hair grew on Threxis, it looked like polish rock.

The Threxis raised her eyes, "So, how is the mighty Brughan and his slave, Mercy."

She knew who they were, but they had never met a Threxis.

"How do you know me?" asked Mercy.

"If you will allow me to dispense with my disguise," her arms were still raised.

Before them the Threxis changed its appearance.

"U'nar'renai," said Mercy.

"No," she said. "I'm her sister, Shepa'lai."

"You're a Mirrial," said Rico.

Mirrials were changelings. Although on their home planet they rarely had the need to change to something else. In the past they had been captured and forced into slavery to use their ability to become someone else and used for another's bidding. This was how Shepa'lai had become the person she was. Her and her parents had been captured, she was still very young at the time and the horrors she had to witness made her the person who she eventually became. Her parents were dead and her sister had been the only family she had left. Once the realisation was over.

"He needs help badly. Do you have a medical facility nearby?"

Hennessey went over to check Kern over. The wounds were sealed, but would become infected soon.

"We need to get him back to the Jericho," she said, looking at the others.

"Will he make the journey it's a fair trek," said Rico.

"Can you help get him to our ships. We are many miles on the North side of the planet," said Mercy.

Her AI displayed a map of the area from her left hand to show the area their ships were.

"I can fly you there get him on board."

Hammer and Rico lifted the Commander carefully and placed him inside Shepa'lai's ship. His condition seemed to be getting worse.

"Lane can you connect me to the Jericho."

It took a moment to connect but Hennessey was able to talk to the Jericho.

"Jericho, this is Hennessey I need to speak to Colonel Kchetsky immediately."

Jericho dispensed his normal pleasantries as he could sense the urgency in Hennessey's voice.

"This is Kchetsky," came the voice.

"We have the Commander and he is in a very, very bad state. We are unsure if he will survive the journey back. You need to head towards us. We are still on Dyh, but will be airborne shortly."

"I understand we will be leaving now."

The communications ended and Colonel Kchetsky gave orders for an emergency departure. Any inbound ships were ordered to return to Cendarla. The Jericho departed at high speed. They had a trek. If they had gone with them then the sensors from Dyh would have detected them. This is not what they had wanted. Hocknar had scanners that could reach a considerable distance. It was a safety measure. Mostly to protect him, but the clientele also believed it benefited them too. Hocknar allowed them to believe what they wanted. It was good for business.

They had finished loading the Commander into the training seat behind Mercy. She took off as soon as he was secure. The others would follow moments later, but Kern's condition was critical.

"Hennessey," called Shepa'lai. "Would you pass a message to Kern, if he survives."

"We aim to do everything we can to keep him alive, but I understand the concern about his condition. What do you want me to tell him?"

"Tell him he needs to go to Mirrial."

"Nothing more. What does he need to do?"

She didn't give any more details it was sufficient; he would understand once he got there.

The Jericho intercepted them it was a fast ship and had almost reached the Mua system. It had cut the time considerably. All those on board knew to react quickly and the engines were pushed. Jericho, even though it was the ships AI, understood the need for urgency and didn't waste time. It re-routed as much energy as it could to push the engines well beyond what had been considered its capable speed. As soon as Kern was on board he was rushed to medical. Everyone had been made aware that there was an emergency and to clear all routes from the hanger to medical. They had not been told why only that it was an emergency. Once he was in medical everyone else had to leave to allow them to do their job. The doctors had seen some bad situations before and this would list very high on the list of extreme cases. His body was in a far worse state than expected. Most battle wounds rarely got to be this bad. He had also been without the proper medical treatment. When working as a unit there was always someone with medical training. It was their job to determine the seriousness of a wound and if severe they went straight to medical. Kern had not been in a situation where his unit could have provided the support you get on a battlefield. Therefore, his situation and condition were critical.

It was several hours later before a Doctor appeared to see the rest of Omega.

"How is he?" asked Hennessey.

"Not good. He is so critically injured. There is barely a pulse. We have cleaned his wounds and closed them. There is no telling how long it will be before we know. For added measure he has been placed in an isolation tank that is a totally sterile environment. Everything possible has been done."

"Will he survive?" asked Reen.

Both he and Karl had been made aware of what happened. They were all there waiting. Even Gabrielle and Sara too.

"Honestly we have no idea. We have dealt with things before, but never this severe." The others saw how badly they had tortured him.

"I have never seen anything like it before. All we can do is wait," continued the Doctor.

"How long?" asked Karl.

"We have no idea. It could be days, even weeks. His AI has been almost drained trying to keep him alive. We are hoping that the two fighting together will have a chance at fighting this and that he will recover, but again the damage that has been done is severe."

The Doctor excused herself. There was nothing more they could do. They would have to wait and see if he pulled through.

Somewhere out there those they knew were somewhere else. It was unclear to any of them right now what had befallen their friends. Kern had taken on a task in the hope of being able to gather information. Even those he was Commander of the most elite Sentian unit. At the end of the day those he knew and served with came first. He was always the first to sacrifice. This time it had almost been his life. He knew that it was would be an incredibly strange risk to undertake. Yet he did not falter in making the decision and as the Commander could not ask it of anyone else. That is why he was now the one in a critical condition. Unsure whether he would live or die. This is how Kern was as a person. He wanted no other person to ever suffer. There had been so much that he had seen in his life. Mercy had suffered with her life and the loss of her sister. Eliza had been there when the Ictarans had arrived on Senti and the building had collapsed on her parents. It was something they never talked about. There were so many that had suffered. Now her family were suffering because she was missing. The only thing that had got him through the torture and allowed his body to keep fighting even when his AI had struggled was the fact that he was not intending to let anyone down. He had tried so very hard. Used all that he had within him to keep going. Only to eventually pass out. His body had suffered far too much and he was unable to keep going. Even the strength of his heart had wanted to keep pushing his body on. As if crying out to the Ictarans. "You cannot kill me. You will never be able to beat me."

Yet they had and he had suffered considerably. This was not what he had planned for. Who would have considered that Hocknar would have double crossed them? They should have realised as it was the nature of Dyh. All that went felt like they had failed in every means and manner possible. None more so than Kern. His body was effectively failing. He was close to death. The medical team had done everything possible to put him back together. The problem was is that his nanites had exhausted themselves. Were effectively only machines and had also been pushing hard to keep him alive, well beyond what was expected of them. Now Kern was close to death.


	18. Chapter 18

It was cold. The snow was fiercely finding its way around the mountaintops and down the valley. It had not stopped for many days, but this was typical weather on Is'na'gulle. It was a typical ice planet and a perfect place for Ictarans to have a home. It was on the edge of the Rellon system. It actually bordered the Rellon and Lansis Systems. It was strange that it did not belong to any particular system. It was a single planet moving within its own orbital path. It had no sun, but would at times depending upon the spin of its axis occasionally pick up the light from either system, even if weak. The planet rotated very slowly and had a dense heavy gravity. It had originally been used as an outpost to monitor activity between the two systems. As it was so harsh the only species, so far, to ever habit the planet were the Ictarans. B'arnduug had eventually taken control and his warriors now occupied the planet. He had made considerable improvements to it. At the base of the mountain he had built a military base. There were a lot of hangers that housed a number of fighters. On one edge of the airstrip were three cruisers. These allowed his many warriors to be able to get to and from worlds to take on any enemy they chose. His complete military force was around five thousand warriors. All were veteran Ichaks.

Here they had established a mountain fortress. The gates and outer turrets were visible on the edge of the mountain. A long gorge split the mountaintop, so the only way to access the fortress was when the drawbridge had been extended. The winches would roll out the drawbridge to a central platform. The other side of the drawbridge was a solid crafted bridge. This had been a deliberate design, because directly beneath both parts of the bridge was a sheer drop, to the gorge several hundred feet below. There was one single track leading from the main point down to the military base. There was no way that anyone could get up the mountain and assault the fortress. The inside had been carved out using slaves that had been acquired from the market at Dyh. Walls had been polished until they were made smooth. Hundreds of slaves had been used, but there were no more. It became an impenetrable fortress. Considering that the rest of the fortress was a mountain. The only way in was via the bridge. Only an idiot would attempt to scale the mountain. Winds made it impossible for anyone to hang onto the mountain faces. Several of his warriors had tested it out only to fall to their deaths. Ictarans were not only known for their ability to be able to live and survive in extreme cold, but also for who they were. The skin on their hands was very tough and with their strong upper body strength they were able to climb with there bare hands and hold onto the surface, which enabled them to scale a wall or rock face. Sometimes, depending upon the toughness of the materials they climbed they had been seen to punch handholds to climb faster.

The Ictarans were regular visitors to Dyh in the Mua system, but would not deal with the traders in the town. Separate arrangements had always been made to accommodate the Ictarans; after all, upsetting them could result in being ripped limb from limb. There were very few species that had that incredible amount of upper body strength, but the Ictarans had proven to be a dominant species in the universe. They had mostly stayed in the Lansis system, but about a century ago that had changed and they had started to move into other systems. When this happened, species started to crumble and planets were conquered and anyone who stood in their way was eliminated. B'arnduug had led the assault into the Rellon and Mua systems. He was after something and would not stop until he had everything that he needed. Seventy years ago, he attacked Senti, after destroying other planets to try and locate the items he was looking for. The search had led him first to Tela and then onto Senti. On Tela he had found the first of three pieces to an ancient staff the Ra'lu'sah. The staff had been said to unite the Ictarans as one, with one leader. At the moment the Ictarans acted like tribes. They were known to work together, but they were not really as one people under one leader. They were mostly tribal with many different leaders who each had their own agenda. Some were allies and would help each other, but it was rare to find them all for the same goal. B'arnduug had made allies with two other Ictaran tribes. They had also accompanied him on his assault in Rellon. They had the number of warriors to fight and succeed, but they were much older leaders and now lacked the ambition that B'arnduug showed.

The second piece had been on the planet Nuway this had been one planet that had been occupied by the Ascari. Nuway was one of three planets that the Ascari had occupied once in the Mua system, Nuway and the other two were in Eno. As Eno was nearer to Is'na'gulle they had conquered those planets too. No one had seen the Ascari since; it was thought that they had all been wiped out. They had been one of the largest races in the universe. The third piece had been rumoured to be with the Sentians, but he had found nothing. The whole civilisation had been wiped out so that he could rip the land apart to find the third piece, but no matter how much they tore and ripped the surface apart they had not found a single piece.

Now after all this time the Sentians had reappeared. Where had they been hiding? Why come back now? The Reeks had come across a ship that contained five. On hearing about them he had arranged to pay for them. The coin it cost mattered not as he could kill and rob who ever he chose to get more. They had tortured what few remaining Sentians that they found on Senti and learned nothing about the third part. The attack on the capital had not allowed his troops to capture the leaders there and they had escaped. Some of his own troops were butchered by his own hand for failure. He had always wondered if those who had escaped had been hiding the item. Perhaps it had never been hidden and they fled with it. For decades he had searched the Rellon system and could not find those who had escaped. For some Ictarans who had aided B'arnduug they believed that the Sentians must have perished to have vanished without trace. The only one who had maintained any form of search or trying to locate them was B'arnduug.

Those five he had, were now down to two. In the few months that they had been his guests he had gotten nothing out of them. Those that had died were eventually ripped limb from limb in front of the two others who had remained resilient. Those who were now dead had seemed weak and would serve no purpose. B'arnduug was growing tired of the lack of co-operation from the prisoners. He had learned that the Reeks did have another and that they had somehow let him escape. This had not been acceptable and had requested to meet with the Reek who had let this happen. There was no love for the Reeks, so he didn't even consider them as allies. They were just a means to an end and that was all. When he had the meeting with the Reeks he had insisted on neutral ground. The leader of the Reeks did not come alone. B'arnduug did. He considered that it would be a sign of weakness to take a force of troops with him and he needed to be strong where those who followed him were concerned. He had not become the Ichak he was by showing any weakness.

He met with the Reeks and they showed no respect and had nothing but excuses for their failure. There were about twenty Reeks with the leader Rik, as he was known. At the end of the meeting there was only Rik left. B'arnduug had eliminated them all to show exactly what would happen next time they had a Sentian in their possession. It was explained very clearly that they would not torture the prisoners in the future. Their first priority was to contact him or deliver the prisoners straight to Is'nul. Someone could then contact him from there. If they failed and he found out then he would be the first to be ripped apart in front of those who followed him to show just how weak he was.

Once this had been done, he left. It showed his strength to his warriors and why he was Ichak. They were the strongest warriors of all Ictarans and B'arnduug considered his warriors to be the strongest of all Ichaks. Each of his warriors had been marked on the left shoulder with a coating of red, dying the fur permanently. It showed to all other Ichaks that they were B'arndugg's warriors. The fiercest and strongest Ichaks. None questioned it.

After several months all he had to show for the constant torture were three dead Sentians. He was not sure if they were literally that tough or they just didn't know where the item was that he sought. They never gave up their friends either. So, he was still unaware of their numbers or location. He had despatched many warriors all around the systems that he was aware of. Killing off other planets would not get him what he wanted he had to find a way to lure them out. His warriors went to every inhabited planet and made their presence know. In time he would have those who feared them come forward with information, just like the Reeks had. They too had become a tool for the Ictarans. Between them they would hopefully find these Sentians. He had thought about placing an outpost on every major planet to show his presence there, but then weighed it up against his forces being split. Using races like the Reeks proved their uses. They were known to scavenge through several systems. Even if they did not visit planets, they saw many ships in space and would easily recognise any Sentian vessels.

B'arnduug had tolerated all he could it was time for a change of tactics. Today he visited the Sentian prisoners. He rarely had prisoners on Is'na'gulle. Those he had here either died from excessive torture or was sent to the mines on Is'nul. Each was pinned to the wall by their throats. Dangling at least four feet from the ground. The male was finding it hard to breath. He dropped him and stared hard at the woman still holding her by the throat.

"You are a strong one. Perhaps you are one of those that are more than human. If that were so then you would be special to them or someone. Perhaps the male who came looking for you."

This was the first that Eliza had heard of someone looking for them. It had been months, but she was unsure how many. There was no natural light in the dungeon, so they had never known if it was day or night. Time had become meaningless to them. She couldn't help but react. Her eyes looked straight at the Ictaran.

"Ah, so now that gives you hope. You should hang on to that, because you are now being transported to the moon Is'nul and there you will stay. If your friend wants you, he can find you there."

He leaned forward his face close to hers. She could feel his stale breath on her face.

"You had better hope he is still looking as I want him, but when he stops looking you are no longer any use to me and that is when you die."

He dropped her to the floor. Banks had regained thier breath. Eliza just stared as the Ictaran left the cell.

"Prepare the transport have them taken to Igna'Rahn on Is'nul."

The guard nodded. Eliza didn't care about where they were going. It wasn't here it was a moon not a fortress. It meant even more hope for her. There was a chance, a slim one maybe, but still a chance. They had come looking for them. At least they would be out in the light. Each day would have more meaning than it did here. Eliza had hope now, but she worried for Banks. The torture had been hard on him. He was tougher than the others. She still had nightmares as they had been forced to watch what happened to their friends, when they eventually became of no use to them.

Is'nul was a barren moon it had rare minerals and metals across it. The Ictarans had several mining operations on the moon. It was not a place many survived. If you were here it was your life and even your tomb. Eliza and Banks had their eyes open trying to take everything in. All they could think about was that they needed to get off of the moon and find their friends or find a way to let them know where they were. At least here they could look up at the sky. It was a hard-despairing planet there were so many other races here. They didn't recognise most of them and Banks without an AI interface had no way of being able to communicate or understand anyone. Although Eliza's AI had a hard time translating the majority it had not the linguistic information to be able to comprehend all the races that were there. Some of the time it had to make an educated guess. Other times it had to study the language to learn.

Banks had not recovered as well as Eliza from the torture that they had endured on Is'na'gulle. He had recovered some, but the likelihood was that he had several broken ribs that were probably not helping with his condition and the work was hard and heavy. It did not help him. After about a month with the hard work he was starting to suffer badly. It became difficult for him to be able to do the work. Being beaten, as they considered him lazy, took its toll. Eventually he fell more and more ill, until he collapsed. Eliza held him as he died in her arms. Banks had no burial. He was just dragged off by Ictaran guards and thrown to the hounds. She couldn't watch as they tore him to pieces. The guards just laughed. Now she had to hope that whoever was looking for her would eventually find her. If not, then this too would be her tomb.


	19. Chapter 19

Many months had passed. Mercy had assumed command of Omega and they had resumed the search. A stronghold had now been established on Cendarla. Kern had been taken back to Mars for care. He had returned a month ago back to Cendarla, but he was not himself. The experience had left him withdrawn and distant. Eloise had suffered too. Her interface with him was damaged. He was unable to summon her, as he had been able to before. Even her voice was lost. Not totally as he was sure he could hear her talking to him in his head. Not being totally himself, he had discussed with Admiral Gray and the rest of Omega that he should not resume command. He was still known as Commander Kern, but had effectively stepped down, at least for now, which is what everyone told him.

The slicing open of his body had damaged the nanites. They weren't invulnerable, but the damage had extended to Eloise. They didn't have the resources to affect the right repair or treatment. Having lost so many in the war against them they had lost some brilliant minds and that had impacted on them in many ways, they had lost a lot of specialist expertise. It was hoped that they might be able to find some one on another planet who may be able to help him. The elites assigned to Cendarla were Omega, so that they could continue the search for Eliza and her unit. Lambda and four other units attached to them. Alpha had made a special request to stay on Cendarla. Initially it had come from Reen as a personal request to stay there, because of how close he and Sara had become. The rest had then opted to stay there, plus some had family within Omega. They were told that they would report to major Matthews or whoever was the primary unit assigned to Cendarla. They rotated the assignment every three months, but Alpha had asked for a permanent posting. Mercy was still having trouble with Isabella she had visited Earth to check on her to find that she had been having more problems. It seemed that the initial problem with Tamara had escalated rather than faded away. Those who she hit had retaliated and again they received a beating, but this time Tamara had been hurt and had spent some time in hospital. As the school and authorities had no evidence to say it was even the same group or even related to them, there was nothing that they could do? Mercy had explained to Isabella what had happened on Cendarla. She had not said anything to her in the communications, that she had with her from time to time. It was not easy being away from her, she wished there was another way. Mercy knew that Isabella would be able to handle herself if she was here, but there had not been anytime for her to raise the issue with anyone. Normally she would have discussed it with Kern, but seeing him when he had returned, she knew that his head was elsewhere. She had relayed the message that had been given to Omega by Shepa'lai. They had been aware that he had spent sometime there recovering over injuries he had sustained on a solo mission of his own. So, they had all been familiar with Shepa'lai. Plus, she was the only Mirrial they knew who didn't live on their home planet.

Jericho had made several trips back and forth between Cendarla and Mars. The trips had become regular. Any ore was now shipped via the hanger on Jericho. They at least had weapons to defend themselves. The Cargo freighter had been upgraded and was now used for local travel. The owner of the freighter had acquired it off world, so it was not of Sentian design and would be less conspicuous if seen. When on any planet they kept their numbers small. Whilst they were on the surface, all were always watching for anyone suspicious. Connors had been requested to come and aid with the project as she was no longer assigned to the Jericho. The engineers there were more than capable of finishing the last of the build and any problems that arose. Things were starting to move along to give the Sentians a better chance of survival. Several beacons had been placed in space around the planet so that there was regular monitoring of any ships that passed through the area. The beacons recorded all ship signals and monitored for any patterns. They also identified which species were using the ship. Slowly they were building a catalogue of all traffic.

Kern felt like he had let Eliza down and now his body was still repairing, he felt completely useless. Doctors had said that there was still considerable tissue damage that needed to repair and this might also be true about his nanite frame. While being like this he was unable to have a protective suit and without Eloise was not able to create any form of shield. There was still communications and the health monitoring effects, but all in all his abilities were nothing more than that of a civilian interface. It was unclear how his communications still worked useless something of Eloise still remained and that she was unable to communicate back. He did find though, when using it, that it was short range. So, had to rely on ship communications to be able to communicate over distance.

Since Connors was on Cendarla he asked her if she was able to help with a small side project. What he required and she was able to fashion something for him, was protective clothing something that would help to replace his shield and body armour created by the nanites. She was able to fashion a leather coat with a lining that would help to stop the bullets from penetrating him. Jenny had thought about how those on Earth protected themselves with a bulletproof vest. She had adapted Sentian technology to a very fine weave cloth with a small electrical current running through it. This would create and electric field that would stop a bullet on impact. The leather was toughened and would help to deflect small weapon attacks. There was also a lightweight hood that could be used, made from a fabric cloth with the same weave to protect his head if necessary.

"Thanks for these, Jenny," he said, when she gave them to him.

"No problem Commander," she replied.

"You know I stepped down from Omega, because of my condition. So, you and anyone else don't have to call me Commander anymore. Kern is fine."

"I've just got used on how to properly address you and now I don't have to. I'm sure you will be healed soon enough."

"Thanks, do you think you can make me none Sentian weapons. I have a place I need to go, if I am to try and get any leads on Eliza and her team."

"I'm sure I have everything that I need."

"Have you met the Mooks yet?"

"One of the Lambda Units took me a short while back and introduced me to Ne'Youn."

"I'm sure someone will lend you a ship to go back and forwards. If I'm here and don't need mine you can use it. Although I do need to get going. I have something to check out."

"I will see when I get time," said Connors.

"Thanks."

He went to get to his ship, but there was a problem. It wasn't where he had left it. He looked around quickly in case one of the maintenance crew had moved it; they had to have them stationed here, as this was a military outpost and excavation site now. They had only the one base built on the original site, even though it was running as a military operation it didn't interfere with the mining operations. The new material trilliam that had been found had been excavated. More people had been brought over to increase operations. Probably not a bad thing as the population there was always increasing. The material was still being shipped back to Mars as they had the necessary technology to fashion the materials into what they needed. They had been able to start crafting weapons and other armaments that they would need.

He kept trying to find someone who knew where his ship was. Eventually he found Karl.

"Yeah, Reen took it thought as you hadn't left yet that he could borrow it for a short while."

"Well I'm about to leave now. Any idea when he will be back."

"Not sure he took Sara and Cammy too. They went to Bellan, apparently there is something wrong with Cammy."

"He could have asked first to make sure it was fine to borrow it."

"Well you know Reen."

"Yep. How is everything going here on Cendarla for you and the rest of Alpha." "Fine. Mostly routine patrols. Have only been to Bellan for supply runs. Connors equipped one of the smaller ships with weapons so that we are protected going backwards and forwards. Some of her team are working on the others."

"Yes. She has massed a lot of engineers under her to get this place properly prepared for anything that may be thrown at us," continued Kern.

"She's very good at what she does," continued Karl.

"Well she made this coat for me lined it with a protective layer."

"I was sorry to hear about you leaving Omega."

"We never really talked about it. I have to make adjustments and I would be a liability with Omega. They need to operate at full capacity."

"They haven't replaced you though."

"I know they should. It's not right to only have partial strength. They need to be a full unit to function correctly."

Kern killed the time talking with Karl. He was only cleaning weapons and other chores. All had to pitch in. After a while Kern excused himself, he had come up with an idea and had to get something ready for Reen's return.

Sara had persuaded Reen to take her to Bellan. She was concerned about Cammy. There was something wrong. Cammy was not behaving as it would normally, but considering it had been created by the Mooks she was hoping that if she took Cammy to them that they might be able to tell her what was wrong, or why Cammy seemed off. Reen knew that his dad would be travelling later and hoped that it wouldn't be a problem. He wasn't on duty until later so it had to be now or another day. Sara had not let up since yesterday so he had been pressured into taking her to Bellan. When they arrived, Sara looked for Ne'Youn. She had contacted her earlier to let her know that she would like some one to take a look at Cammy, well 429 as the Mooks knew it.

"Ah, so this is 429. It has been a long time since I have seen one. Unfortunately, I was not the one who helped create it, but I will do what I can."

"Thank you," said Sara. "Will it be alright."

Cammy was watching her then she was placed onto the table nearby. Ne'Youn started an examination. Checking her temperature and then looking at a file that they had on the creature to see if there was anything different to when it was created. Before being released they had been studied first to see if they could perform the task it had been created for. A lot of information had been recorded about each species that they had created over time. Then she started to run her hands across the beast. Trying to see if she had any injuries that hadn't shown themselves.

"Mmm," she said and continued to examine the creature.

Sara's face was one of concern. She wanted to ask, but was trying her hardest not to interrupt. Reen was there, but wasn't paying attention to the examination. He was actually more interested in the devices and creations that were sitting around the camp. Ne'Youn finished her examination and then looked at Sara.

"Is Cammy going to be alright?" she asked.

"She is fine, for an expectant mother."

Sara looked shocked and even Reen had to turn his head.

"I have never seen any others. We always thought she was alone."

Sara had suddenly changed to 'she' and not 'it'. After all mothers were female.

"Well they always say that nature finds a way. I'm guessing that she has decided now is the time."

"So how?" asked Reen.

Ne'Youn did start to explain, but it just went over Reen's head.

"Fine, thank you," is all he could say.

"You will need to keep her warm and well fed. She will be a mother soon."

"Thank you," said Sara.

Ne'Youn left and went about her business. Mooks were not ones for small talk. Always too much to do.

"We should probably get back. I know my dad has to leave soon."

Sara nodded and picked Cammy up. She held her close; soon there would be lots of little Cammy's. They got into the ship and headed back to Cendarla.

Kern was there waiting. Reen could see him as they came into land.

"I guess you have been waiting for me," said Reen.

"Well can't get very far without a ship."

"Sorry, needed to help Sara."

"I know, just warn me if you have to do it again. You don't know if what I needed to do was important or not."

"I need to get ready for duty."

"No, you don't. I have spoken with Matthews you're with me for a few days he will let your brother know. There are clothes on your bunk and use the weapons provided. Nothing Senti."

Reen looked puzzled. "Why me?"

"You took my ship and besides I need someone to watch my back. I've no AI anymore. Be back in five."

"Where are we going?" he said, heading off.

"Tralor."


	20. Chapter 20

Tralor was the largest planet in the Rellon system and was home to billions from all types of races. It was effectively the central hub for all the life forms in this part of the universe. The main city was Tyly. It has the largest population on the planet and was the main hub for trade markets. If there was something you wanted and you had the coin then you needed to be in Tyly. They sold everything. All you had to do was ask the right person.

Before they left the spaceport, Kern instructed Reen to copy what he did. They both wrapped cloth around their heads, with just their eyes showing they didn't want people to notice at first glance that they were Sentian. After everything that had happened and what little he remembered from the Reeks he had to be as careful as he could. From what the Reeks had said Sentians were worth a lot to the Ictarans.

Even though Reen was still learning about things here and how different it was to Earth. He had no intention of excluding them. They had both wanted to be a part of this world and it was time he experienced some of it. With everything that had happened he hadn't much time to spend with his sons. He couldn't have brought Karl with him as he was in charge of his own unit. That was a responsibility that he didn't want to drag him from there would be plenty of time in due course.

"Keep your eyes open and trust no one. Your AI should be able to interpret all the languages here. Unless there are new species then they will log and catalogue. Ask Raven to use stealth sensors."

Reen was trying to keep up with all what he had said. What were stealth sensors?

"Raven, can you activate stealth sensors."

"Activation protocol required."

"Err, he said something about activation protocol."

"Oh, you mean that you don't yet have all features unlocked. I guess being former Omega I had access to more features."

Kern looked around they was still on the edge of the city and even though it was busy there weren't as many around in this area.

"Over here where it's quiet."

They walked over to a deserted alley.

"Bring Raven onto your palm."

Reen had a puzzled look on his face.

"I can't talk to what's in your head but I can talk to your hologram."

Reen called Raven to his palm.

"Raven. Omega protocol delta, gamma, sigma, three, three, five, nine."

"Accepted."

"Activate all."

"All activated."

"End Omega protocol."

Raven immediately vanished from Reen's hand.

"Try now. You will have other features too. Ask when back at base. Not now."

Reen was able to get Raven to initiate stealth sensors. This meant that they were able to sense close proximity activity, but without giving off any means of detection. If someone else in the area were monitoring then they would not be detected.

"If you had your suit on you would be able to project to your HUD what the sensor detects, but as we are not really here then you can't do that so keep your eyes open. Raven will let you know of anything his sensors pick up."

They moved forward the city was getting more and more busy. The closer they got the more races there were.

"Don't lose site of me," said Kern.

Reen followed as close as he could. They were moving around from stall or store and interacting. He was able to understand the majority of what was being said. Raven occasionally flagged a new language. Kern had seen it all before. The buildings tower high into the sky. Some were low and peculiar shapes. The streets were wide. There were no vehicles in the centre they had seen a few on the edge, but most had flown into Tyly and had to walk. Any transport they saw on the ground was local transport not from off world.

"Hey," said Kern, realising Reen was slowing. "Keep up. We need to get to the other side of the city to the slums. Those we need to locate are in the bad area so when we get there keep your wits about you."

Reen nodded. He chose not to say too much not knowing if he spoke would give them away as to who they were. It was all so strange to him. Some of the creatures were very large and pushed past others. Even Reen was pushed about from time to time. He heard a voice in his head.

"Approaching slums. Three on left heavily armed two on right armed."

"Raven just informed me that they are all armed."

"I know. I've been here before so I know what to expect. Just stay calm. The voice in your head will point out all danger. Just be aware of where they are. Oh, if he says we are being followed or someone takes an interest in us then that's when I need to know."

"OK," replied Reen.

They kept walking there were a lot of bodies on the street now. It was easy to see everyone here. Reen was constantly being told who was and wasn't armed in the end he told Raven that he would assume all were hostile and to only tell him possible threats. It was then easier for him to concentrate on everyone around him. Kern reached a building that had a neon sign above it the lights were flickering and some of the letters were broken. It was written in some alien language.

"What does it say?" said Reen.

Raven responded. "The Lounge."

Kern went up to the door an alien bouncer stepped in front of him and said something. Kern hesitated for a moment. He was relying on a universal translator that he had attached to his ear. It was slow and took a moment to repeat what had been said.

"Blaznar," was all Kern said.

The bouncer didn't move, but said something into a communication device in his hand. A response came back and the door was opened for them. When inside they moved into the main room. It was a bar with so many different species here, but they were not sitting and talking. There was a stage at the far end with some kind of music playing. Kern walked right, once he was in the establishment. He knew that Blaznar would be on the first floor so he could see all his patrons below. Blaznar was someone that he had known a long, long time ago. They had met at the gambling tables here at the lounge. Then Blaznar was not the owner, just another gambler. A fight had broken out and Kern had assisted Blaznar in dispensing with the aggressors. He later learned once they were clear of the lounge that it was Blaznar who had been in the wrong, he had been cheating. Kern didn't care he had made a friend and they had remained so.

"So, who wishes to speak with Blaznar?"

Kern knew it was safe.

"An old friend," he said as he unveiled his head.

He nodded to Kern that it was ok. Blaznar stood up.

"I thought you were dead."

"We escaped, but more recently I nearly did die. To Reeks."

"I had heard that Reeks had gotten their hands on Sentians. I didn't know you were one of them."

"Well I'm trying to keep a low profile, but I need information or a lead to someone who knows what happened to the first lot of Sentians that the Reeks took. If I'm right the Ictarans have them."

"Bad bunch both of them. The Ictarans have been here on Tralor, but only for trade and its always conducted at the eastern docking area."

Kern nodded. He had taken a seat and told Reen to sit too. Reen still had Raven in stealth. They talked for a while about old time. Reen learned things about his father and heard some tales about his adventures too. They were both able to relax. Something that Kern had not done for a while.

Then Raven spoke. "We have a problem, two Vadorns just entered."

"Hey," said Reen.

Kern turned to him.

"Does Vadorns mean anything to you?"

Blaznar heard what he said. "Mercenaries. They have been known to be contracted to find people. Laxy take them out the back way."

A bodyguard had been standing nearby the whole time. Kern was familiar with Laxy too. He had come into the employ of Blaznar the time he won the Lounge in a gambling debt. Basically, he beat the house and they couldn't pay his winnings so he took the club. Laxy led them out the back. They were not taking any chances. Before they were outside, they covered themselves up. Before they left Laxy stopped at a door before the exit. Inside was contraband that had been acquired from patrons who hadn't seen it to the end of the night.

"Pick one," he said, as he let them in.

The room had a lot of weapons. Kern saw a very interesting item that he thought Reen would like.

"Here take this, you're the sniper."

It had a long barrel with a short stock and sights on top. Reen took it from him. Kern picked up a weapon that was about as long as his forearm. He wanted non-Sentian weapons, now they both had one.

"Here," said Laxy, handing him something else.

He quickly looked at what he had been given. The device was small and was no bigger than the palm of his hand. This wasn't from the stash, but something from Laxy.

"May help if still alive."

Kern thanked him. Before they left Laxy also told them to try a place known as the Kettle. Now he understood why they had been armed.

They left and moved through the back streets avoiding as much contact as they could, Reen had the rifle over his shoulder. Kern had this weapon under his coat at his waist.

"What did he give you?" asked Reen.

The device is very old. I haven't seen one in a very long time and the one I did see was broken. It was from a race that the Ictarans wiped out. If I'm right it should hold a map in it, but we can't look here. Laxy mentioned a place called the Kettle. We need to find it."

"Where is it?"

"Out of town. We have a long walk. That's also why he gave us weapons. You will need to watch my back from outside while I go in and see what I can learn."

They walked for several miles out of town. It was getting light by the time they got there. The night had slipped by with the time at the Lounge and the interruption. Reen had now had his first experience of alien life. It had seemed a little strange to him almost like walking through a dream. Until it had gone bad, then it was like he had woken up.

"See that, one building in from the corner."

"Yeah," he replied.

"Find an advantage point and cover the door. If you hear shooting don't let anyone else in. How many bullets did Laxy give you?

Reen examined what he had there was two clips. On in the weapon and one in his pocket. He did a quick check.

"Fourteen by the looks of it."

"Not many then. I guess you won't have to miss."

"What makes you so sure that others will come?"

"The Kettle is a known place for thugs, criminals and so on. As soon as I enter, I could very well be shot at straight away."

Kern started to move towards the door. He was on the opposite side of the street. Reen would need a moment to get into position. Before he crossed the street, he looked up at the building he had seen Reen climb the outside ladder. Then walked over the road. It was only just light and the streets were bare, but as soon as the shooting started it would be very much alive with various races.

The door was locked, but that wasn't a problem for Kern he had brought a knife and used it to jemmy the door open. Once it was open, he moved the coat aside to pull out the alien weapon he had acquired from Laxy. There were very few of this type of weapon. It used a small phlenic core to fire an energy round. It was no use at long range, but close up it was so very effective. The weapon was similar to a shotgun on Earth. He was hoping once he saw Connors again that she could copy the design and even improve on it. His right hand held the stock, finger close to the trigger. The left supported the short barrel.

It was a dirty run-down building in much need of repair, but that would never happen. Kern could hear voices ahead. The corridor he was walking down opened out into a large room. There were four inside as he stood at the entrance.

"Morning. I'm looking for some information," he said, watching those there carefully.

"Leave, or you will regret it," came the reply.

"All I want to know is where the Reek is that has been selling Sentians"

One seemed a little on edge at the mention of the Reeks and looked like he was about to try something.

"I wouldn't," said Kern.

"I think you are the one who shouldn't try anything. That weapon you have won't kill us at that range."

"I am aware. It was made by a Thrase. Aren't many of these around anymore. I am fully aware of what they can and cannot do. So, about that information. I'm told this is the place to get it."

"And you expect us to just tell you."

Kern knew that it was not going to be easy. He started to move a little closer, quickly scanning left and right out of the corner of his eyes.

"How about I shoot one of you to show that I'm not messing around. We both know that no one will miss any of you."

"You kill us all you have no information."

"I just find someone else. I'm sure as soon as I shoot that more will appear. I will probably be spoilt for choice."

Kern aimed the weapon at the on his right.

"Now take it easy," said the one, who looked like he was in charge, but that was when he looked right.

Kern quickly swung the gun around and fired without hesitation the creature on his left fell to the ground.

"Damn," said Reen.

He quickly looked around the streets. Yep, his dad had been right here they came. Reen calmed himself by taking a deep breath. Three were running around from the left side. He sighted in on the one leading. The others were directly behind. He fired, the first fell and the others stopped and paused. Big mistake. The sniper was semi-automatic. He was able to fire two more shots quickly taking them both out. More were seen running down the street from the right. He picked the nearest one again. Then he heard shots being fired; there was another on his left. They had his position.

Kern had taken three out now and was just left with the one in the middle, who had been doing all the talking.

"Tell me what I want to know you can see that I am not messing around."

They could both hear the shots outside.

"And don't expect any back up. Sounds like your friends won't be joining us."

The final one was a little unsure about its options. It kept looking left and right.

"You really think you could get the knife, as soon as you reach for it you lose a hand. Now the gun on the right, nah, I'd shoot your legs out from under you. You've seen what this could do now tell me what I want to know or I will start shooting parts of you until everything has been hit."

"The Reeks have a source on Uunara," they said.

"Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Kern turned to leave as he was about to leave, he saw a bag and took it. The contents interested him and thought they might come in handy later, but first he took one out pressed it hard on the door as he left. He was sure that he was going to be followed. The item became active as soon as it had been pressed on the door.

Kern could see someone shooting at Reen. Now he understood why the sniper shots had ceased. He fired twice and then started to move. The fireworks would be starting soon. It happened sooner than he thought. The final person had reached the door. They never exited, but the building exploded as the proximity charge exploded. Kern had not expected it to be so soon and was thrown across the road. How he wished that he had Eloise functional. Well a few more bruises, to add to his already healing injuries, couldn't be helped.

Reen had seen him exit and had not expected the blast. He was safe where he was and quickly made his way down to the ground seeing Kern get caught with the edge of the blast.

"You good," he asked.

"Sure."

Reen helped him to his feet.

"We need to get out of her and now before there are more. That blast will attract everyone."

Reen nodded. They were headed back to the city. It was still early so they were able to make good time.

"Right I need you take my ship and get back to Cendarla let everyone know that I will be heading to Uunara. The Reeks have a source there it will just be a case of me hanging around until I see them. So, thanks for the help. You got something out of it," he said, looking at the rifle.

"You sure you don't need me to watch your back."

"Not right now and I have no way of letting the others know so you head back I need to follow up on this lead. I will find a way to get information to you, right now though I have to find transport to Uunara."

They parted and headed off in different directions. Kern had made sure he was close to where they had landed so Reen could find his way.


	21. Chapter 21

The bell rang it was the end of the day. Isabella had finished what she was now terming, another boring day. She was too advanced for those here and the level of teaching. So far, she had only made one friend, which was Tamara. It always seemed like she was having to help Tamara. She wasn't a very strong person and from talking to her had always been picked on for being smart. Well Isabella was way smarter, but after what had happened near the changing rooms no one had wanted to even be near her. She gathered her things and left the room. With her mum not being around. Well not even on the planet, or to be more precise not even in this solar system. It was hard on Isabella. Not because she wasn't here, well a small part, but because she wasn't included. After everything that she had been told and trained to do she had been left behind, because of him. She had started to resent Kern. If only he knew what her mum had done, he may have let her be apart of it, but Mercy had forbidden her to talk about it and even sealed the files within Sentinel.

Those she had been staying with had been good to her, provided a home while Mercy was gone. Isabella had no idea if they knew where Mercy was or even if they knew who she was. For her own safety she had said nothing, just gone about her normal day. Yet it was not enough, she still went to a local dojo. With her mum not here to train with she needed something, problem was that even fighting there was not even a challenge. She had very quickly worked her way up to a black belt in a matter of a few months. They had asked if she had any experience when she joined. Isabella had explained that her mother had been in the military and was now doing private work, which kept her away a lot and that she had taught her much. They had decided to see what she had learned on her first day there. Initially it had been with another beginner. It was apparent very quickly that she surpassed the newer and lower level students. They then made her spar with a black belt fighter. He didn't even get a chance to fight he was out in a second. The master of the dojo spoke to her and said that he would help her learn more styles, but she had been taught very well and was a gifted fighter. He wouldn't elaborate on how good.

It still wasn't enough, but allowed her to at least get some practice. Then one day she heard a couple of the older students talking about an underground illegal fight club. She pretended not to hear, but managed to pick up on the fact that it was held at an abandoned multi storey car park. The car park had several lower levels and it took place there. The upper levels were no longer used for parking there were several squatters who frequented it from time to time. One day after martial arts practice, she had hung around outside. The two, who had previously been talking, were headed to the fight club. She had ensured that she was wearing something black so that she would not be noticed and also decided to use the shadows. Not that they were checking for someone following them. It was a long walk, but at least now she knew exactly where it was.

Today Isabella had made her way there alone. The car park was on the edge of the old factory district that bordered a run-down slum area. A few people lived there, but were not very well off. There was always said to be a lot of crime there too. Isabella was wearing a hoody and entered the car park; she hadn't wanted to be recognised and kept her face covered as much as possible. Quite a crowd had gathered. She watched from the edges as the first fight took place. The men who fought were very strong and muscular looking. She watched each one carefully. It was her way of being able to size them up, learn how they fought. The fight lasted until one could no longer continue. The fights were quite brutal and there didn't really seem to be any kind of rules. She was able to see that a lot were making bets. Several fights took place. With everything else that she did during the week she only came on the night that she had seen those from her dojo come. She was unsure how often the fights took place.

It was getting late.

"So, do we have anymore takers," asked the guy stood in the centre.

He raised his arms up and looked around the faces that were there. This guy had just beaten the previous two and still wanted more. Isabella had watched how he fought.

"Sure," came the voice.

The crowd parted to see who at the back had spoken. Isabella was stood there she lowered her hood. He started to laugh, go home little girl. Even the rest of the crowd had started to laugh. Isabella was almost seventeen now, so she resented that remark. She took a step towards him past the crowd so that she was in the ring.

"So, you afraid of a little girl then," she emphasised the last part.

"I'm likely to crush you with the first blow."

"What if I hit you?"

They laughed even louder. She hadn't moved just stood her ground.

"Hell, I'd even let you have the first punch."

"And what's it worth if can hit you a second time," she asked.

"Only the first is free."

She pulled out some money from her pocket.

"I have five hundred here. If I don't hit you a second time you can have it."

Now he felt insulted that she would say that. Someone else spoke before he had a chance to respond.

"If you hit him a second time, I'll double your money."

She looked in the direction of who had spoken. He was the fight club organiser. It was interesting to see how this would turn out. Also, the crowd were starting to get interested seeing as she hadn't left yet. The organiser nodded at his fighter.

"Well you got some balls girl," he said, before he lowered his head for her to take the first punch.

Her opponent was taller than her so he had to squat slightly, with his legs bent he pushed his face out to make it easy for her to hit him. Isabella didn't wait; she struck him hard with her right fist. The guy reeled and staggered as he was knocked back. It surprised the crowd and some could be heard gasping with shock. Without hesitation she then quickly placed her left foot on his bent right thigh and launched herself upwards arching over with a backwards flip, she brought her leg up hard and fast, hitting her opponent hard in the face. He was now staggering being totally caught off guard. As she landed on the ground she stepped forward and using her right leg kicked hard upwards between his legs. The guy crumbled to the floor.

"Now I have yours," she said.

The organiser could not believe that his best fighter had just been downed.

"My money," she said, holding out her hand.

He handed her the money his mouth was still agape. She took it and went to leave the crowd parted. Still shocked and surprised.

Isabella hadn't realised that someone from her school had been there the night before. Cathy was the new girl. She had come to be known as the spoiled rich girl. Her father was some very wealthy businessman and travelled around the country. She was never in the same school for long. Cathy was also a year older than Isabella, but because she was so smart Isabella had been placed a year higher for her study and still it was not challenging. Cathy was in her science class.

"Hey," she said, catching up to Isabella.

She looked around to see who had called. Cathy was now walking at her side.

"I saw you at the fight the other night."

"So."

"Where did you learn to fight like that? I mean not only are you brilliant at every subject, but you also kick ass too."

Isabella was surprisingly quiet. Other than Tamara no one else took an interest in her. Although she only saw Tamara at break or after school. Perhaps another reason for her not liking school was that she had only the one friend and she no longer had any classes with her. So, she was effectively alone. Cathy kept talking, but Isabella wasn't really paying attention. She didn't really know how to talk to people or even make friends. Her friendship with Tamara had never been planned it just happened. She only had science with Cathy so fortunately she would not be bumping into her too often at least she didn't feel like she would have to be making conversation.

Later, back at the penthouse suite where Cathy and her father were staying, whilst he conducted his business.

"Hello, daddy," she said as she walked in and went over to him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You seem in good spirits."

"Well I have finally made contact with that girl you were so interested in."

"And how did that go?"

"Not sure really. She doesn't really talk that much."

Her father had heard about Isabella and her academic genius. He was intrigued, as he owned a think tank company. The various breakthroughs' that had happened over the past few decades had inspired him to try and get ahead of the game. There were so many advancements in a lot of different fields. He wasn't sure how it was being achieved, but one day decided that he needed to get as many of the greatest minds as he could in one place to use their skills to help him build an empire. Isaac Rennington had become a power man over the years and wanted it to stay that way. This girl seemed to have an incredible IQ, but no one had ever mentioned her intellectual potential. Yet from what Cathy had told him about seeing at the fight club, he had never approved of his daughters means for entertainment, but just couldn't refuse her. There were hidden talents to this girl and he wanted to know more and about her family too. Although he was only aware of a mother and no father. It was strange that the birth certificate had been left blank in this area. He was curious as to who he was.

"Well darling you keep being her friend and perhaps we will get to know more in time. You will have to be patient with her. Once she is used to you then perhaps she will open up to you."

"Okay daddy. I need to study anyway."

Her father had interests other than his legitimate business. He was always looking for new talent in the less respectful areas too.

Where Isabella live, they never questioned her about what she did. It was difficult to put a restriction on her when she wasn't your daughter. Even though they knew her mother and the responsibility involved with looking after her. They never distrusted her. If she said she was studying at Tamara's or stopping over they accepted it. The majority of the time she was where she said, but like the night she went to the fight club. No. She had not been honest. It was something she had to do. There were also other times too when she would just wander the streets. Dressed similar to how she had been at the fight club. Doing her best to hide her features. She would be looking for a means to keep testing herself. Seeing a confrontation, she just had to get involved. It had become a huge adrenaline rush for her. If her mum wasn't her to educate her and she wasn't allowed to train as a cadet, then she would find ways to test herself and if it got too easy then she would just keeping looking for more and more to satisfy the need she had inside of her. Hence why she had sought out the fight club, but that too had not proven to be much of a challenge. She would keep searching. Hopefully as she was getting older her options would eventually become greater once she was an adult and perhaps her mother and the so-called Kern would take more of an interest. Not that her mother didn't take an interest. She knew that protecting the others was important to her. It just meant that she was alone so much. She sometimes wondered if this is how it was for youngsters of military families on Earth or whether her own situation was more unique.


	22. Chapter 22

Kern had been unsuccessful on Uunara. He had not found any Reeks and in the two weeks that he had been there he had not been able to find anyone who could even confirm that the Reeks visited there. It was time for him to leave and try something else. There was one person that might help him not that he really remembered seeing them the last time he saw her. If his memory served him right, he needed to get to Gattis. It was a small planet here in the Rellon system. Not many travelled there as it was almost at the heart of the Rellon System. The planet was very hot and mostly to deserts. It had a similar surface and weather to Mars, but was far, far hotter being the second closest planet to the systems sun.

There was said to be some farmers there that grew and harvested very rare food supplies and planets that could only thrive in hot climate. There was nowhere hotter than Gattis. He was unable to get there by normal means of a transport ship. Instead he had to leave Uunara and go back to Tralor. From there he had to find a cargo freighter that was going to Gattis. It took many days before he was able to find a freighter. They landed on Gattis and he thanked the pilot. It had been a reasonable journey it was not a fast vessel. There was some cargo going to Gattis and the pilot would take freight back on his return journey. It had been hard to make conversation with him. He asked when she would be back on Gattis as he would need to get back to Tralor, at least he would know how long he had to find Shepa'lai. This had been somewhere that she would come. It was quiet away from any civilisation, apart from the local farmers who came here and made a home. Usually for escape or a better life working the land and selling the produce. This was his first time on Gattis and was unsure where to go. There was no town, no city. They arrived what looked like a back-wood's spaceport. It had one building and several beacons for ships to know where to land. Other than that, he had no idea what he should be doing. He walked over to the only person there and hoped that his translator would be functioning correctly.

"Hello," he said.

The creature just looked at him.

"I'm looking for someone."

Was this thing working? He looked at him, unsure of how it worked. Just looking at it would not help.

"Who?" they asked.

He was unsure if Shepa'lai would be herself or the Threxis she had been disguised as before. Kern hadn't remembered, but he had been told.

"A Threxis," he said.

"No Threxis."

"A Mirrial."

There was no response. Was he waiting for more or had she asked him not to say she was here?

"Shepa'lai," he said.

Still no response.

"She is a friend I knew her sister U'nar'renai."

"Ah, Shepa'lai."

"Do you know where I can find her?"

They pointed in the direction that she was. He had no idea where exactly as he saw nothing. There were no means of transport or beasts. All he could do was walk.

"Thank, you," he said and set off.

He was glad that he was only travelling light, but he had to remove his leather coat or as Hammer had referred to it, a leather duster. Apparently, it was a type of coat. It sounded better. The sun was very, very hot and Kern was not used to it. He still had the wrap that he had used to disguise his head so he had no choice but to use it to protect his head. Although the fabric only made him sweat a lot. He was hoping that he would not have to walk too far. His water supply was only one bottle. The land was mostly flat as he walked, he wasn't sure if it had always been like this or if many years of farming had made the land flat. Very far off to his left he thought he could see something. Probably a building, but from the direction that he had been shown it would not be where he was heading.

Two hours later and after he past his third sand dune. He was able to see a solitary building. It looked like there were some plants growing too. Was Shepa'lai farming when not doing her thing? He headed over to the building.

"Shepa'lai," he called, hoping it was the right farm.

He could see a pond there were plants growing around it. Looking it seemed like the plants had been cultivated in such a way that they grew over the pond protecting it as much as possible from the harsh sunlight.

From around the corner of the building a figure appeared. Kern was caught off guard for a moment. It had been a while since he had been to Mirrial. Shepa'lai looked similar to her sister. All Mirrial females were incredibly pretty. Their skin was smooth and not flesh, more like that which you would find on a cephalopod. She had large eyes and wide pupils. A newborn Mirrial would have an off-white colour to their skin, similar to a pearl. That colour would eventually darken to a more off-white colour. Although if a Mirrial was to use its ability for transformation to look like another creature, beast or race then the colour of their body in time would change to blend with the colours that they had changed to. So, as she used a Threxis her colour along her arms had turned brown, not entirely, but patches along the arm and he could see the same effect on her legs and the top of her head. Mirrials didn't have any hair on their bodies. So, the top of her head was not hair it was short tentacles or large grown nodules. As a juvenile they start as small bumps on the head. They were soft and sensitive. If you were to touch them, they would gently move. Like if you stroked someone's hair. You could move that between your fingers, you could do that too with a Mirrial, but the nerves allowed them to actually move. Not major movement, but like a light breeze blowing a leaf or flower.

She looked back at him surprised to see him and alone.

"Why are you here?"

"Well firstly I should thank you for saving my life."

"No Mirrial has seen you in a long time. I haven't seen you in along time and neither has my sister, so I understand. Yet you suddenly appear on Dyh and now you are here."

Not good. She seemed angry with him, even upset. He had known Shepa'lai almost two decades ago and she had sent him to Mirrial so that her sister could aid him. She was already in exile then and he had been badly injured. A freighter had taken him to her, back then she did not know where his people were. She had been aware that a long time before that the Sentians had been attacked and those who survived had fled. It had been unclear to her how else to help him and she knew no one else who could at the time. She had also enclosed a note to her sister hidden on his person. The recent rescue had not been the first time that Shepa'lai had helped him.

"I'm sorry. I was in another solar system. We only recently came back because some of our people wanted to try and help our situation by mining materials that we needed, but that went bad and the Ictarans found them. Some are still missing and we almost found them on Dyh, but they had already been sold to the Ictarans and we have found no leads so far."

She heard what he had said.

"Did you get my message?"

"Yes."

"And yet you still haven't been to Mirrial."

"What makes you think I haven't been to Mirrial?" he asked.

"For one I would know as soon as I saw you and then you just also said that you had been trying to find your friends.

"Go to Mirrial," she had already turned and was walking away.

"I need your help."

"Go to Mirrial," she said, then she turned her head. "Once you have been a will help, not before. Now leave."

Shepa'lai walked away and did not acknowledge him, even though he stood there for at least five minutes. He had no choice, but to head back to the spaceport.

Kern had to wait a while before he could get back to Tralor. Then he had waited there until the Mooks had turned up. He had no way of communicating with the base on Cendarla, but knew the Mooks came to Tralor at least once a week for supplies and to trade gadgets. Eventually after several weeks he was back on Cendarla. Now he had transport again, but first there was something he needed to do. After he had spoken to everyone and let them know that he had no further news he went to find Jenny.

"Hey, Jenny," he called.

She was working on one of the ships at the area that had effectively become their spaceport.

"Hello, Kern. So, no luck I heard."

"Not yet," he replied.

"Well Reen kept everyone informed. Seems to like flying your ship though."

It didn't surprise him, considering how many times he had borrowed it. Cammy was still expecting apparently anytime soon now. Reen and Sara had made regular visits to Bellan taking Cammy for regular check ups.

"I brought you something."

Now she was interested and stopped working. He revealed the weapon at his waist and handed it over to her.

"Very interesting.

She walked away from the ships to the edge of the base perimeter and discharged the weapon.

"Wow, that has some kick. Destructive too at close range. So, what do you want me to do with it?"

"Understand it and see if you can build more or even improve on its design. Would be good to have something other than what we have. You may even be able to develop it so that it has more fire power against the Ictarans."

"You expecting more trouble?" she asked.

"Yes, but don't know when or if even here. Just have this feeling from everything that I have learnt. Did you ever make any more of those sensor dampers."

"Yeah, smaller too. I have some back in storage."

A lot had happened in rebuilding the base camp. Barracks, a hanger, medical, command centre and the docking port had all been constructed. Jericho was back at Mars. It had returned a considerable number back to Earth first and made a report to Sentinel. Omega was still on Cendarla. The Jericho was rotating troops and elites between Mars and Cendarla. They were aiming to strengthen their presence in the Rellon system.

Back at the hanger where she had a spares store and other things that had been created by her team or engineers. Several more had come from Mars. They were needed and also eager to gain new experiences and challenges, which Cendarla was currently offering.

"How many would you like?"

"At least six. If you can spare them."

"Sure," she had plenty in stock.

Every unit had one so that they could camp and be protected from sensors. They were now small enough to stand on the palm of your hand.

"I will look at this weapon and let you know how it goes," said Jenny about to go back and finish her work.

"I actually have one more thing to ask and not sure if you would want to or not."

She looked at him. He never asked unless he considered it important, but how he spoke was odd.

"Its a personal request."

"What would you like?" she asked politely.

He paused for a moment.

"I'd like you to build me a ship. It has to be of non-sentian design. Fast. Good weapons and able to hold at least a dozen on board."

He was kind of holding his breath after he had finished waiting for a response.

"It would take me sometime to do that and I don't have the resources available to build anything like that here. We struggle for something's, but to build a ship like you want could take me years."

"Well here's the other thing, that might interest you."

She was waiting expectantly as to what was coming next.

"Ever heard of Dy'lun."

"Kinda. Said to be where space garbage goes. Why?"

Kern was smiling and Jenny couldn't understand.

"I've been there before and can understand why people think that. It is more than that and considering you have a scrap yard back on Earth I think you would be so interested in Dy'lun."

"Why?"

"It's not space garbage it's a giant scrap yard. Derelict ships and other mechanical items are taken there and dumped. Some Hillans moved there and saw an opportunity and sell parts from the scrap. Probably similar to what you do at your scrap yard."

"Why are you telling me this."

"I thought that if you spent sometime there you might be able to find what you need to build a ship. The Hillans also have machinery to help move things around. It might help to speed things up in building a ship."

"But it's a scrap yard. What are the chances of finding what I need?"

"Its more than just a scrap yard. It's a scrap planet. The whole plant is one huge scrap yard. Wherever there is land there is scrap. Some goes centuries back its monstrous compared to anything you have ever seen before."

Now Jenny was interested. "I don't mind taking a look. You think that anyone would mind me taking the trip there."

"Well I did sort of say to others that I might want to borrow you for a while. Just didn't say how long a while was."

She laughed. "So, when do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow sound good. Allow you the time you need to finish on anything you are working on."

"OK." she replied.


	23. Chapter 23

Kern flew over Dy'lun so that Jenny could take in everything that there was on the surface. Some of the ships were huge, probably warships that had crashed here from a fight. There was so much that she just could not stop talking. It was like seeing a child walk into a sweet shop for the first time and not knowing where to start or what to pick. When he thought that she had seen enough he circled back round to head down to the only place that had any form of life also a place that you could land a ship. It was possible to land anywhere, but it had been established long ago that you should pay your respects to the Hillans and ask before exploring. They landed and headed for the structures that had been seen from above.

"Hello," said Kern, to the first Hillan he saw.

Having been here before he was familiar with their species. Hillan had in the past been four-legged creatures, but over time had evolved to what he was familiar with. The rear legs still acted as legs, but had grown thicker as they became stronger and the muscles had increased in mass. What had been front legs had shortened and became arm like, but not quite. They were shorter than a human arm and lacked an opposable thumb. When working on machinery both hands were required. It was believed that is why they were shorter than a human arm, because they seemed to work better with machinery if the hands could move closer together. Neither were they fully upright having only evolved to a stooped over position. Hence why the legs had become stronger. They had a long face. Almost like a snout, but not. Just a means of describing the look. The eyes were kind of on the upward surface of the long face, but just slightly on the side. There was a small mouth at the tip of the face. Hillan had a very smooth skin, something that would be comparable to the suede hides that humans on Earth had. At least his translator was working. Another surprising thing was that they had an excellent memory. The only Hillans he had ever encountered were here on Dy'lun. He had never been sure it was their home world or of they had travelled here and then settled.

The Hillan he had said hello recognised him.

"Kern."

This really did surprise Kern as he had not been here in so long that he could not actually remember when that was. What was really bad is that Kern had no idea who had recognised him.

"How have you been?" he responded.

The Hillan noticed that Kern was not alone.

"This is Jenny a good friend of mine."

"Ah, Jenny," he said.

"I was hoping that she could stay as a guest for a while. She loves broken machines and ships and likes to make things from what she finds."

The Hillan smiled, as they too really liked to build. He waved for them to follow. There was something that he had been building and wanted to show them. It looked similar to a motorcycle on Earth, but wasn't.

There were no wheels on it, the vehicle floated on the air. Jenny was curious and asked if she could look. The Hillan was really pleased that she took an interest in his work. He was using small turbine fans that was powered to give a fast-high air output, which is how the vehicle was lifted off the ground. Jenny could see that it was only hovering. It still had no propulsion. Jenny enquired as to what his intention was. He shrugged and said he found the parts and the idea came to him. She asked if he had considered adding a small engine to it propel it forward. He hadn't, but would look at it.

"Dush," came a voice.

They were obviously with Dush as he moved his head. A female Hillan was walking towards them.

"Ninu, guests," he said, pointing at Kern and Jenny.

They both greeted her. Dush explained that Jenny was a builder; as he called it and wanted to spend time building with them. They kind of misunderstood what had initially been said, but Jenny was fine with it. Kern could tell that she wanted to stay. Ninu explained that she was sister to Dush and that her mother and father were elsewhere at the moment, but Jenny was welcomed to spend time and build with them.

Jenny turned to Kern.

"I think I will be staying," she said, looking at Kern.

"You need anything before I leave, I have a long journey. I need to be getting to Mirrial?" he asked.

"I will be fine I can take care of myself and they seem friendly enough."

"I get the impression that they think you want to learn from them how to build."

"That's fine it's always handy to know what another's knowledge is and I'm sure they will be able to learn from me too."

"How will you let us know if you need anything?"

She smiled at him. "Seriously I'm an engineer, you don't think I can my make own communication relay or something else to be able to contact you."

"Well if I get chance when I've been to Mirrial I will try and stop by."

"Don't worry I have a lot to do here."

He nodded and said farewell to Dush and Ninu. Then headed back to his ship.

Mirrial was a warm humid planet. It had clear blue rivers and lakes. There was no pollution there. The plants were not of wood or anything like that some reminded Kern of marine plant life, but were living on the surface. The shapes of some reminded him of mushrooms with the dome tops. They didn't grow with a stem just grew from the ground up like dome topped conical plants. Once they were fully-grown the Mirrials were able to carve the inside and use it as a home. There were many of these seen. The flowers that grew were like fine tendrils of bright colours from a study rubber like stem branch from a rubber like trunk. He had little understanding of the types of plants he had seen on various worlds, but Mirrial was so bright with colours. The clear blue water, lapping on a fine white sand beach, that then stretched up to fine grass like tufts that were spread across the land with these varying shape and sized soft rubber like plants with the fine flower tendrils of multi colours.

Not all of Mirrial was like this, but this area was inhabited with Mirrial and they had cultivated the land and grown a lot of the plants like this. There was a sea that stretched to the other side of the world. It was a smaller world than Earth or even Senti. The sea was several miles wide. Some Mirrial had ventured to the other side. Even Kern had travelled there and met with another race that shared the world with the Mirrials. They were the Bendarans a canine race. Kern had landed at the area that had been designated a safe landing area. It was cleared of all plant life and the ground had been marked to signify that it was to be used for landing. It was well away from the area that was inhabited. It was considered that the space vessels might bring pollution so had been given an area some distance from where the Mirrials lived. You then had to walk to where they lived. There were no vehicles or machinery that ran of any kind of fuel that could pollute their system. It was a simple life on Mirrial. Even simpler than those who were living on Gattis. The temperature here was not as hot as there, but he could understand why Shepa'lai had chosen it as an alternative home to Mirrial.

Kern had only been here a few times in the past and much had grown since he was last here, just over fifteen years ago. He had to try and remember the path to get to the house where U'nar'renai lived. He saw several other Mirrials as he walked and greeted them. However, none responded to him. Had it really been that long that no one had remembered him. He saw the house where U'nar'renai's friend lived. She was outside and Kern waved to her. Really, he thought, perhaps they had forgotten him. He remembered that her house was in front of a small hill with trees growing high from it. Once he was clear of the trees the land opened up and he could see the hills and small groves of trees. Now he was able to remember where her house was. Strangely enough every time he came here, he had always felt relaxed.

He saw the house, but was unable to see U'nar'renai anywhere. Most Mirrials liked the outdoors. It was rare for them to be inside. So, either this was one of those rare times or she was probably visiting another Mirrial. He walked up to the door and knocked. There was no answer.

Kern was unsure where U'nar'renai would be. It had been a long time. He hadn't seen her on his way here so he decided to take a walk to where he knew that she liked to sit. It was only a short walk. There was a place that she had taken him to. It was a small clearing around the corner with trees growing over the area, white sand that ran to the edge of the lake. When she was alone, she would go there at night and lie beneath the stars. Kern was approaching the area and saw a young Mirrial woman in the clearing, but she saw her kneeling in front of something. She was a slenderer build so could not be U'nar'renai. Looking at the top of her head he could see that her growth there was still that of a young person. As he walked closer, he saw that she was knelt before a grave marker.

"Hello," he said.

The young woman turned and looked up. She had not seen anyone like him here before.

"Hello," she replied back.

She got up off the ground and looked at Kern.

"I didn't mean to disturb you I was looking for someone and there was no reply at her house and I remembered that she came here at times."

"My mother used to come here too. Who are you looking for?"

"U'nar'renai."

The young woman was momentarily shocked and couldn't speak for a moment.

"Then you did come to the right place," she said, looking down at the grave.

Kern had not taken the time to look at the grave when the Mirrial woman had spoken. When looking at her he had been surprised. Young Mirrial women rarely had colour to their body when young. Yet she had a strong presence of pink across her body, which would imply she had made many transformations. Just like how Shepa'lai had. Kern read the grave marker. It was not a head stone like on Earth. It was a stone polished smooth and then the name carved into the top. It read "U'nar'renai."

Suddenly he realised why Shepa'lai had been insistent for him to come to Mirrial. U'nar'renai was someone who he had come to care for very much and they had grown very close together. He slumped to the ground in front of the grave. It was hard to hold back the tear that formed in his eye. Reaching out he laid his hand on her grave. The young woman knelt down next to him. She did not know his kind, but could see the grief in his face. It took a while before he could speak.

"How did she die?"

"She died giving birth to me. I never knew my mother. There was a letter to me. From what it said she was ill before I came. Her friend raised me, but because of my father I was not accepted by most. Now I live at my mother's house alone."

Kern only heard most of what she said.

"Your father?" he asked.

"He was not Mirrial, she said that he was someone who came and stayed for a while, but she came to love him very much. He stayed for a long time and then one night here they spent a special moment. Not long after he left and then there was me."

Kern looked at her. His eyes looking over every detail of her body. He could see U'nar'renai as he looked at her.

"Your mother had always said if she had a son, he would be called U'nox'i and if she had a daughter," he said, looking at her, "she would be called Ully'anni."

The young woman looked at him. "I am Ully'anni."

"I'm Kern."

"Then you are..."

"Yes," he replied

Ully'anni hugged him. She held him tight she had been alone for so long and thought that she would never see him. Kern could feel how hard she was holding him. He hugged her back and realised that she just didn't want to let go. After a while he had to let go of his hug and ease Ully'anni from him so he could talk to her. They sat for a while talking. He mostly talked about her mother from the time he had met her and the time that he had spent with her on Mirrial. Ully'anni asked about why he left and what he had been doing. Then she asked why he had returned.

"Shepa'lai told me I had to come she didn't say why."

It was now Ully'anni's turn to be surprised.

"She is still alive."

"Yes, you didn't know."

"No. I was told that she had been exiled and could never come back to Mirrial. In the letter it said that if she was still alive. I should find her, but I have never left here neither has most Mirrials. It is said to be so bad out beyond the stars."

"I do understand the Mirrials your mother explained a lot and how they feared me being here. They are right there is a lot of bad in the universe. There is also good too. There are so many races so many things to see and experience."

Ully'anni sat thinking for a while.

"I would like to see Shepa'lai. Actually, I must see her now I know she is alive."

She got up and started to gently run back to the house. Kern got up and followed at a walk. As he got there, she met him at the door.

"I have to give her this."

She was holding a pendant.

"I think I understand that she said that she would know when I had come to Mirrial. Are you sure you want to do this? You have been here your whole life."

"Yes, but I did not know you and I did not know if Shepa'lai lived or not."

Kern nodded he could understand. A short while ago she had no family and now, she had. He watched as she packed a few items not that Mirrials had many possessions. They lived very simply compared to those on Earth, who seemed to hoard everything. There clothing was simple and light. It was hot and humid here all year round so they wore very little. He knew that she would be cold when she left this planet and asked if she would be able to make something thicker and cover her better explaining that she would be cold. He knew that he would have to go to Gattis when he left here, not just because it was what he knew both were expecting, but also because he wasn't sure what his next step should be with Ully'anni and he still needed Shepa'lai's help too.

Kern had to stay several days. Ully'anni visited her mother's friend and explained about everything that had happened and that she wished to leave to spend time with Kern and also to see Shepa'lai.

"You know that it will not be liked. Mirrials do not leave here. After the harm that has been caused."

Ully'anni could understand her concern.

"But they are both family and I have a duty to kin so I need to see Shepa'lai. You should understand our ways and that it is important I honour my mothers wishes."

She nodded and agreed to help her. When they had people come to trade, she had been coaxed into buying materials for new clothes. She had wanted to try something different. The fabric had proven too thick for the Mirrial climate, but would probably be suitable for Ully'anni going off world. She helped her make several garments for her travels. When she was ready Kern suggested a combination of Mirrial and the new clothes as they were going to Gattis that was hotter than Mirrial. Ully'anni dressed as he suggested. He was unsure about the advice, he was suddenly in a role that he had not foreseen, but he did the best he could. When all plans had been made it was time to go.


	24. Chapter 24

Kern arrived with Ully'anni on Gattis. It wasn't long before he was back at the house where he had found Shepa'lai.

"Shepa'lai," he called.

She had her back to him and was talking before she even turned around.

"I did say that I wouldn't help you until..."

Her voice trailed off when she saw Ully'anni even if she was unaware of her name. She only knew that her sister had died and left a child. That's all the message had said. Even then she still wasn't allowed to go back to Mirrial. If Kern had not reappeared then she may never had been able to know. She ran straight over without hesitate and swept Ully'anni up into her arms. Once she had let go, she looked at Kern.

"Thank you," she said.

Shepa'lai walked to a small bench and started to talk with Ully'anni. Kern decided that he would give them some space. So, he took a walk to leave them in peace. Even though he had only just found Ully'anni himself he knew that Shepa'lai would probably have a lot to talk about.

"Lord B'arnduug," came the voice, as they walked into the main room of Is'na'gulle.

B'arnduug turned his head to look and see who had entered.

"Report."

"We have made a sweep around the Rellon system. So far, we have found no major planet that has Sentian on it. We scaned what moons we came into contact too. It was around Tela that we last had reports when those we have were captured. Our scans show no life signs on Tela or the surrounding areas."

"The slaver who brought a human to Dyh. Has he been found?"

"No."

"Find that Reek, Rik. Have him go to Dyh to speak with Hocknar I believe his name is. Perhaps he knows more. Send out ships to search each planet. Make our presence known I want to know where they are."

"Understood, my Lord.

The warrior left. His Lord and commander in chief were displeased so far, they had only found a handful of Sentians. Perhaps these were all that were left. A few ships and warriors were still at Senti looking for anything that could lead them to the final part of the staff that B'arnduug wanted. Over time other races had come to the planet. Not to settle but to scavenge. Unfortunately for them though if they got in the way of the Ictarans they were quickly despatched. The Ictarans however did nothing to discourage them. They didn't really care about the planet or anyone that was on it. All they wanted was to locate the item that B'arnduug wanted. So far, no one had found anything. Perhaps it was buried below rubble from buildings that they had destroyed. Nothing was clear. It had taken time. Their scanners were only able to detect the parts they had previously found by being in close proximity to what they sought.

Shepa'lai and Ully'anni had finished talking and Ully'anni went to find Kern.

"I thought you had left," she said, when she eventually found him.

He had walked away from the house and over a small dune. There he had sat on the ground it was not an appropriate position to be as it was hot and no shade.

"No, why would I leave?"

She smiled it made her happy to hear him say that.

"Shepa'lai would like to speak with you."

They walked back to the house. Shepa'lai was inside.

"Here you might need this."

She handed him some water. It was very much needed.

"You know you could have just sat nearer while we talked and caught up on things you didn't have to go over the dune."

He shrugged his shoulders he had felt awkward it was a family matter and in situations like this he had always given others their space.  
"We are all family now," continued Shepa'lai, "I know that you do not fully understand Mirrial ways."

"No, I don't, but I learned what I could from U'nar'renai. I take it you knew about Ully'anni."

"Yes, but only that she existed and that my sister had died. I didn't even know her name."

"Did you know that I was her father?"

"When I was told I was aware of you being the only male who had spent time with my sister."

"You didn't think to tell me before I went."

"I couldn't take the risk that you wouldn't go."

"Or I might have gone sooner."

"That did not cross my mind."

Ully'anni was watching one and then the other her head turning left and right.

"All that matters is that we are all family and are altogether now," said Ully'anni.

Shepa'lai took her hand. "Yes, you are right. I guess I was afraid. Not being able to go back to Mirrial a part of me felt lost."

"It getting late perhaps we should sleep," said Kern.

Kern got up to leave.

"And where are you going?" asked Shepa'lai.

"Back to my ship."

"Your ship has only a cockpit and so you have nowhere to sleep. If you don't want to sleep here then you can sleep on my ship."

"You don't have a lot of room. I didn't see your ship at the port."

"There is a dip on the opposite side of the house I've put it there."

Before he left to look for her ship, he took one of the small sensor dampeners out of his pouch.

"I think you should have one of these it should help keep you safer."

He explained what it was and that they were using them to hide from the Ictarans and that if she was found working with Sentians then she would be in danger too. Ully'anni hugged him before he left.

Kern slept well. He hadn't done so in a long time. It was strange, but he felt safe on Gattis. Perhaps that is another reason why Shepa'lai chose the planet. It rarely had visitors unless there was a freighter for crops or to drop off food supplies. Shepa'lai and Ully'anni were already up. Ully'anni was learning about growing crops. Shepa'lai only grew what she needed. As she had a ship she could leave and go to a neighbouring planet for anything else that she might need. When Ully'anni saw him, she went over and hugged him. She took his hand and led him to the bench where she had sat the other day. Even though it was only early in the day the sun was still hot. It didn't increase by much throughout the day basically it was just hot.

"I think we should all go to Cendarla," said Shepa'lai, whilst they were all eating.

Kern looked up at her. "Any reason why?"

"Well if you want to find your friends then we have a lot to sort out."

"And how do you propose going to Cendarla will help with that."

"Because when I last saw you, I knew then that you would go to Mirrial and so I went hunting."

Ully'anni gave her a look. It was not something that Mirrials did. They didn't hunt others; they lived off the land mostly growing what they needed. She had not learned why Shepa'lai had been exiled she just knew that she had chosen a different path. At some point she knew that it would be time to know the truth. However, she sensed urgency in the conversation. Now was not that time.

Kern was intrigued by her use of hunting.

"So, what have you learned?" he asked.

"Well I was unable to locate the Reeks. It seems they mostly live in space and only go to places like Dyh for selling or supplies. They mostly scavenge from other ships, so I started to ask about Ictarans. Very discreetly. It seems there are a couple of planets where they go for supplies. Far side of the Lansis system near the Mua border. I guess that's why there is not a strong presence of Ictarans here in Rellon. They travel a different route."

"So, what are you proposing?"

"We go to these planets and capture an Ictaran."

"Wow, that is a bold plan. To go into Lansis. The system that is home to Ictarans and capture one on their own turf."

"You have a better idea."

He didn't.

"Then I guess we are going to Cendarla."

"I'm coming too," said Ully'anni.

"It might be dangerous," said Shepa'lai.

Her face dropped as it was said.

"Perhaps she should, the base on Cendarla has been made into a Sentian outpost now and has troops we are better prepared than we were before. The Ictarans are still on Senti so I have stayed clear of there, but I have a feeling that may have to change we need to understand what they are looking for."

"Perhaps you should start with Tela," said Shepa'lai.

"Why?"

"They were there and now they aren't, which suggests that they have what they were looking for. If you find what they took, whatever it was from there. It might give you a clue as to what they are looking for, before you start on Senti."

He nodded.

"Let's get going then."

"I would like to fly with Shepa'lai if that is alright," said Ully'anni.

"That is fine. Can you drop me off at my ship and then we will go to Cendarla?"

Kern sent a transmission before they arrived. Considering no one would recognise Shepa'lai ships. They landed and went to command. Major Matthews detail had been replaced by Sigma, Major Raynes was now in command of the base. Omega was currently back on Mars. Kern didn't see them as often as he liked. It wasn't surprising really as he was not a part of Omega now.

"Major Raynes, good to see you. It has been a while.

"Commander Kern," he said.

"Kern will be fine. You are probably aware that I am not with Omega now."

"I have been informed and Admiral Gray has stated that you are still the Commander of the Elites and that you are currently on special assignment, sir."

"Damn. That old coot. Well thank you Major, but please just call me Kern."

The Major and everyone else couldn't but help notice his companions.

"Sorry, Major. Let me introduce you to Shepa'lai and Ully'anni. Have you met Mirrials before?"

"No sir. My first time."

"Well Shepa'lai has been assisting me with trying to find Eliza and the others. She has come up with the idea of capturing an Ictaran from the Lansis system."

The Major looked at him surprised.

"And do you think its possible."

"Not sure. Is Alpha still assigned here?" asked Kern.

"Yes, out on patrol. Chose to explore the far side of the moon. So that we can have a good idea of the overall topography. They are back in a couple of days."

"I'd like you to assign them to me for the operation when they return. For now, Shepa'lai and I will attempt to formulate a plan."

Omega went back to Mars every now and them. As Mercy was now in charge of the Elites number one unit, the responsibility fell to her now, to inspire the others and to ensure that their training was moving forward. She had instructed Hammer and Rico to Enceladus and Titan to check on the troops training there and Hennessey would head back to Earth and discuss things with Sentinel. If things had changed, that they should be vetting new trainees, then the Admiral should be informed and he would make the necessary arrangements. Whilst Hennessey was there, she offered to check on Isabella for her, but Mercy said it was fine. She had been kept informed of what was happening in her life and the still ever persistent problems, one that she was hoping she would be able to address soon.

Mercy would check in with the training camp on Mars and see how things were going there. Not only had they looked for new recruits on Earth, but the Admiral had also looked to recruit from the citizens on Mars. If the Ictarans ever came to this system then they would need as many able bodies as possible. He had even said in his recruitment speech that they could just be part of a Mars Defence unit. Therefore, they were a special division at the training camp and any citizen could take part to learn how to defend their home. The Military cadets were obviously still being trained for front line fighting.


	25. Chapter 25

They arrived on Tela. As far as Kern knew there were no Mooks here at the moment. Scanning and flying over the areas that they had usually been seen occupying, they had seen no one. Kern had asked Shepa'lai and Ully'anni to join him. He didn't expect any trouble and it was only a scout and explore. Ully'anni was very eager to join. She had not had this much to do whilst on Mirrial and she was with family. It was almost as if she was afraid to be apart from either of them. Having spent her whole life without family and now to have two people in her life. It was overwhelming at times. To wake each day and realise that she was not alone, was something new and also strange to her.

They had used Shepa'lai ships, as there were three of them. It was large enough and could probably hold four, but beyond that Kern thought it would be a squeeze.

"Look for any areas that seem out of place," said Kern.

There were flying low at a steady speed while Kern looked at the monitors. Shepa'lai was flying and Ully'anni was looking over his shoulder trying to understand. He had to explain what certain blips on the monitor meant.

"There seems to be structures ahead," said Shepa'lai.

Kern left the monitor and Ully'anni took his seat. He went to look out of the cockpits forward view screen. It was a clear high composite screen. Shepa'lai slowed the engines so that they were hovering in front of a small very old looking structure that was starting to crumble. It couldn't be Mook made, as they didn't create structures like this.

"Ully'anni make a note of the location. Shepa'lai do you think you can find somewhere to land and we will have to walk back," said Kern.

The area was very dense with trees and other plants growing in the area. If the structure had not been built up against a cliff face then it might have been missed. There was nowhere to land nearby. They would have to venture on foot.

Shepa'lai was able to find a clearing, but it was not that close. Perhaps over the years that the Mooks had been gone from Tela the plant life had grown more abundant. Although the Mooks had never been a race that would take more from the land than they required. It was about the experiments and inventions for them. At times they had been known to take a lot from the land, but that had only been to serve for the purpose of a payment for something that they needed. They started to walk through the dense area. Shepa'lai kept a blade on board that she used from time to time. She took it with them to hack through anything that was an obstacle.

"You know that we are being followed," said Shepa'lai.

"I thought so, they are very clever. Not sure if it is just a creature or someone. Certainly not Ictarans as they would have attacked."

They kept moving. Ully'anni had stopped to look around. She was not accustomed to this sort of thing it was a completely new experience to her. On the tree next to her was a small creature with wings. She had not seen one before and had no idea what it was or what it could do. Nonetheless she reached out with her hand and touched it. The creature was not afraid, even for a stranger touching it. After a moment of touching it Ully'anni was able to transform into the small creature. It was not recommended for Mirrials to turn into something that was so small as it meant they were reduced to fill the small space that was needed. If it was done it could only be done for a very short period. Ully'anni quickly took to the air and shot off in the direction she heard the noise. She had been a bug before when practising her ability, but had been sternly told off and so she had to move quickly. It wasn't long before she saw someone; with out hesitation she flew straight and landed on to its back. She waited a moment then dropped off and land on a leaf nearby. She waited until it was gone and then transformed into the new creature. It was larger so she felt more comfortable.

Kern and Shepa'lai had reached a clearing they hadn't missed Ully'anni and were not too worried as she was slow looking at everything new. The creature had not attacked either so was just watching them. The clearing was not their intended target. It was also too small for the ship to have landed here. Just on the other side of the clearing a creature stepped out of the darkness of the trees.

"Who are you?"

"We are friends of the Mooks and are looking for something that we saw from above," said Kern.

They didn't seem hostile or at least not yet, but he was still cautious.

"We are Pteragen."

"I have never heard of Pteragen," said Kern, looking at Shepa'lai.

She shook her head. They were new to her too. Ully'anni was watching from just beyond the trees.

"Are there many of you?" Kern asked seeing another appear to their left.

"We are five. Always five no more no less."

Three more appeared. To his right. He was still relaxed, but was now more alert and waiting to see what would happen next.

Ully'anni hearing the conversation and seeing that five Pteragen were now present thought it would be fun to step out into the clearing too. Kern sensed another presence behind him as they stepped out and slowly looked over his shoulder. He didn't want any quick movement to seem hostile.

"Strange," he said, looking back at the lead Pteragen. "I see six."

They looked around and could see that was true.

"This is not possible."

"Unless..." said another, their voice trailing off.

"Then who."

Kern was curious. "Is everything alright?"

"We are always five one dies another replaces."

Kern understood the concern and didn't want them to be alarmed anymore. He turned around and took a step back to the Pteragen behind him.

"I think you should change back they seemed worried that one of them is about to die."

The Pteragen standing at his side looked up at him. The other Pteragen were curious and concerned that he had chosen to go and stand next to one of them.

"Okay," she said and transformed back to herself.

The Pteragen were taken back and looked like they could become hostile. Kern put his arm around Ully'anni's shoulders.

"She is my daughter."

The Pteragen didn't seem to understand the meaning.

"Young one," he said.

"Ah, but how were they Pteragen," The one speaking started to walk forward to her. Kern didn't move. He shook his head as he saw Shepa'lai move her hand.

"She and my friend are Mirrial. They are both changelings. Also, friend of Mooks. Are you friend of Mooks?"

"We are protectors of Mooks," came the response.

"Then we are all friends."

Kern could see the Pteragen closely now. Its facial features were almost rodent like; its mouth had large upper teeth and incisors. Its ears were large at the base extending to a point. The whole body was covered in a short dark hair almost like short fur. He also noticed that on its back were what looked like tightly packed wings made of either skin or leather. Kern was unsure what kind of creature they were. He was starting to think that they had been created. When they said that they were protectors of the Mooks. The Mooks were not fighters and so had probably been created to do that for them. Perhaps that is why they had sharp teeth.

"I am Kern," he said introducing himself. He introduced the others too.

The Pteragen looked at him.

"Do you have a name?" asked Ully'anni.

"Just Pteragen."

"I will give you a name," said Ully'anni. "I will call you Dakkel."

The Pteragen found it strange that she wished to name him. They had only ever been watched by the Mooks. Never spoken to like this before, only told what they must do. Ully'anni took hold of the necklace she had around her neck it was one that she had crafted when younger out of things on Mirrial.

"This is for you," she said handing it to Dakkel. "We are now friends."

He took it from her and placed it around his neck having seen where she had taken it. Dakkel had no understanding of manners or anything of that nature. His and the others speech was limited. They only ever spoke to each other and that was rare. It was different with these new strangers, new friends.

"How long have Pteragen been on Tela?" asked Shepa'lai.

"Since Mooks leave they created us to guard Tela keep white beasts away."

"Ictarans. They came here along time ago and attacked the Mooks," she continued. "We think they were after something on the planet."

"Were you here when the Ictarans came to Tela?" asked Kern.

"Not when Mooks leave. We made after and put here, but Ictarans were still here then digging in the ground."

"We thought that the ruins over that way," he said pointing, "was something that they were interested in."

"Never saw them there. They were on other side of moon, near a lake. You go there I will meet you there. By the lakes edge."

Dakkel then turned and walked back into the trees and vanished.

After returning to Shepa'lai's ship they arrived at the place they were told a few hours later. They exited the ship and waited. It was getting late and no one had arrived. They had no idea how long it would take for Dakkel to get to them so they decided to retire for the night. The edge of the lake was mud and rocks. It stretched from the lakes edge to the edge of a sparse woodland area. The trees were mostly dead or destroyed. Some had partially recovered, but had grown in a peculiar way. Kern was up early waiting and watching to see if their new friend would arrive. He made a campfire and sat near to it. Ully'anni arrived next and sat down next to him.

"No one yet."

"No. I would have told you."

He noticed that she was wearing a thick jacket.

"IsS that from Shepa'lai?" he asked.

"Yes, she saw I was cold this morning and gave it to me. She said I could keep it and that she would have to take me shopping sometime. Whatever that means?"

"It means she will take you somewhere so that you can buy more clothes for when you are on planet or moons where the temperature is colder or warmer. So that you have a choice of things to wear."

She looked at him.

"You mostly wear the same thing. Perhaps you need to shop too."

He smiled at her. "Perhaps."

It wasn't long before Dakkel came, he was alone.

"I was delayed," he said. His speaking was improving.

Probably because he rarely spoke.

"Riff'Na was watching us. When he wishes to study, we stay in one place. Then we had to sleep."

"That is fine. So where did you see the Ictarans digging?" he asked.

"The island in the middle of the lake," said Dakkel.

"Shepa'lai do you have a boat?"

"No."

"What is a boat?" asked Dakkel.

"It floats on the water and allows you to move across the surface of the lake."

"We fly."

"We can't fly," said Kern.

Ully'anni changed her appearance. "I can."

"I can carry you one at a time across," said Dakkel.

Ully'anni was attempting to fly. It was not as easy as it looked.

"I suggest you carry no one," said Dakkel.

It took her a little while but she was eventually able to sustain flight. Flying as a Pteragen was different than flying as the small bug. Kern was carried over first. Ully'anni followed.

"Whee," she said, as she spun herself around in the air then came back to them.

Dakkel landed on the beach of the island. It was a very large lake and not a small island. Ully'anni was tiring as she came into land. She didn't land though her wings gave out on her and she hit the ground rolling.

"Oops."

"Pteragen can only fly for a short time. Wings are not strong enough for body weight."

Dakkel went back for Shepa'lai. Once they were all together, they moved inland following Dakkel. It was denser than where they had ventured the day before. Shepa'lai had to cut through some areas. It was a long walk, but eventually they had arrived at an area that Dakkel said the Ictarans had been. The ground had once been disturbed, but was now covered up. They had come prepared, Kern and Shepa'lai started to dig. They didn't know what they were looking for. Ully'anni had tried to help digging, but she lacked the strength to do it for long.

Eventually they reached something. The end of the spade hit something that sounded like stone. They stopped using their spades and started to uncover what was beneath with their hands. Dakkel was unable to help he was not suited or built for this. He just watched. It looked similar to a tomb or a coffin, but was neither. The stone they had hit was a lid of the container beneath. They lifted it from one side together. There was nothing inside. Whatever had been in there was now gone.

"Well it looks like that got what they were after," said Kern.

"I guess that is why they stopped coming here," said Shepa'lai.

"At least we know that they were after something in particular. I guess they were looking on Senti for something too, but as they are still there then they haven't found it yet. Then we still have time to learn what they are looking for. Time to get back to Cendarla and make plans."

Shepa'lai nodded.

"Thank you for your help Dakkel, but we now need to get back to Cendarla and see what we need to do next."

Dakkel ensured they all got back to there ship. Ully'anni flew sensibly this time.


	26. Chapter 26

Karl and Alpha unit had arrived back and were made aware that Kern required their help. There was something that needed to be done so he had asked to meet with Karl and Reen first, alone.

"So how was the patrolling?" he asked.

"It was fine. Just routine really."

"I guess that there is not much to do on this planet."

"I understand that you need our help with something," said Karl.

"Let me guess," said Reen. "You need someone to watch your back."

"Of course, but first I would like you both to meet someone."

He went to the door and asked Shepa'lai and Ully'anni to come in.

"This is an old friend Shepa'lai. She and Ully'anni are both Mirrial."

Karl and Reen both said hello. Kern held out his hand to Ully'anni to come over and stand with him. She stood in front of him. He paused for a moment.

"This is Ully'anni, my daughter, your sister."

Both Karl and Reen were both a little taken back. Ully'anni turned her head and looked up at Kern.

"What is sister?"

"Sister is female kin to a brother. Karl and Reen are your brothers."

"So, they are kin?" she asked.

"Yes," replied Kern.

"I have more kin."

Without hesitation she went up to each one and hugged them.

"I have brothers," she said.

"Well when you are ready meet in the command centre."

Kern left with the others and headed out. He thought it best to give them a moment. It would be a shock considering that Kern had only found out a short while back himself.

"We have a couple of options of how we can achieve this. Either we go in guns blazing and take down any resistance and attempt to apprehend an Ictaran. Or we persuade one of them to tell us what we want to know."

"Nothing wrong in shooting a few Ictarans," said Travis.

Kern raised his head and looked at him.

"I guess you forgot how resilient they are. We had several injuries I understand when we took back Cendarla. It was probably because there were four carriers and air support. They were considerably outnumbered."

"So, how do you propose to get close to them?" asked Karl. "You can't exactly walk up to them and say hi can you help me!"

Kern looked at Shepa'lai.

"I can."

"But won't they see you as hostile."

Shepa'lai transformed into an Ictaran.

"But would they suspect someone who looked like their own."

"That is freaky," said Travis.

"Didn't I mention? Mirrials are changelings."

"So, if you have this planned out. What are we there for?"

"Well if things go bad then they will need to cover them while they escape. If we can do this without drawing our weapons, all the better. The chances are that we won't alert anyone of our actions and intentions."

"So, you do need us to watch your back again," said Reen.

"Hey, you did alright from watching my back last time. You got a new sniper rifle," said Kern.

Reen gave him a look.

"Do you want to get off this rock for a while or not," said Kern.

"We need to use an Ictaran ship to be able to land on the planet and not have them be suspicious," said Shepa'lai.

"So now we have to steal a ship first. That will be harder," said Gabrielle.

Kern had already explained to Shepa'lai who each member of Alpha was related to. Ully'anni had not met Omega yet so it had not meant a lot to her.

"No. I already have one."

Now Kern looked surprise.

"I didn't see one on Gattis."

"I live there when not doing other things. There is an old Threxis bunker on the moon that orbits the planet Rexin in the Mua system. It is near to where we need to go. The planet is effectively a dead planet no life lives there. So, no one ever visits that part of the system.

"How did you learn of this?"

"I knew a Threxis sometime ago. She was killed, but showed me the bunker it used to be where she lived after her people became almost extinct from a plague that attacked them. They had no cure. I have no idea if there are any Threxis left. We should head there and get what we need. Then move on the target."

"I suggest that we leave at first light. I'll let Major Raynes know," said Kern.

They arrived at the bunker. It wasn't as they had expected. Over the years Shepa'lai had acquired a mass of weapons and other things that she thought one day might come in use. There were also a lot of things that she had collected that she had no idea what they were. Also, at the bunker was a hanger. It was linked by an underground tunnel that they had to walk through to get to it. The hanger doors would open outwards to the surface. It was a reasonable size and housed more than the one ship. She had collected several from different races. Some carried more than one passenger. At the far end was one single seater ship that was covered up.

"Please don't disturb the ship at the end. I've been trying to get it to work."

"Perhaps you should talk to Connors our chief engineer. She wasn't at Cendarla. I took her to Dy'lun for a project that she chose to work on. I'm sure that she would be more than happy to look over anything else that you might have if your interested. She does love to tinker with things."

"Maybe one day. For now, though we have a job to do it's the grey ship at the end on the left all beaten up."

"Looks like its been in a few fights," said Travis.

"Not with me and I don't intend to repair it the more battle damage it shows the more honour I will be shown. Let's get going."

The Ictaran ship was reasonable on the inside and would probably hold a considerable number of warriors inside. Shepa'lai took them to orbit. Ully'anni had wanted to be apart of what they were doing, but had been given strict instructions that she was not to leave the ship under any circumstance. She was not a warrior and would not survive any encounter.

The arrived at the planet Nar'ra'meem. It was a large planet and would have a lot of Ictarans there. Especially at the large settlements. On the southern hemisphere the area was mostly to small settlements for hunting and growing. The main settlements were more in land where the land was higher and the weather was colder. Some of the non-Ichaks chose to provide for the warriors and would gather the resources necessary. Shepa'lai in her preparation had already scouted the area. She was intending to pose as an Ictaran who was there for possible trade. The cargo holds of the ship had several garments for trade that she had acquired.

"I have already scouted this area whilst you were travelling and visiting Mirrial. I know that you have been looking for your friends for sometime and knew that if you were aware, I was still alive and had my message you would eventually seek me out so I had planned ahead."

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Since I saw you on Dyh. I learned why you were there. A fool plan. Shame I had not known what you had intended in the first place. You may have been closer to your goal and not be hurt."

"Well we can't change things now."

Shepa'lai pulled out a map whilst they orbited the planet below them. It was not uncommon to see ships in the air. So, no one would give them a second glance.

"This is a rough area of the village I am proposing to go it for trade. It will give Reen and Travis a good field of view from this point here to look straight down the main street." She was pointing to a spot on the map. "I will be in this drinking house. A lot of business is usually conducted this way amongst Ictarans.

"What will the rest of us do?" asked Kern.

"Cover them and be ready to provide support if I get in trouble."

"What trouble do you expect?" asked Karl.

"A bad deal at the least, but do not intervene unless I am to die. I can handle a scuffle if necessary."

"What's the worst case?" asked Kern.

"That those I'm talking to are the ones we are looking for and then they will probably take offence. May even try to kill me."

"I will take you in when its night and then you will walk in from there, the area is dense and has a lot of cover. If you get caught its, because you've been stupid. I will wait where I drop you off. Then I will fly to the village port and land. It will not be wise to walk in from where I camp. If things go bad then rendezvous where I drop you off."

Shepa'lai landed at the port. She had flown in over the position that she had suggested for cover and had seen them there using her sensors.

"Stay here," said Shepa'lai.

Ully'anni gave her a hug and held her tight. She had already turned into an Ictaran.

"Be careful," she said, just before Shepa'lai left the ship.

She walked into the village. It was large for a village. If it became large then you would have to call it a town. Considering that the Ictarans had waged war on several planets. They seemed reasonably civilised. The village had been constructed from stone and wood. It wasn't as lavish as she had seen on Tralor with tall buildings lights and lots of people, nonetheless it was a busy village. Obviously, a lot of Ictarans came here for trade. She had never seen any other races here so the others would have to be very careful. If the were caught they would be killed as would she if they found out who she was.

She made her way to the drinking house and entered. There was no turning back now and she couldn't let the others down. Kern had been to Mirrial and reunited her with her Kin. Even though her sister was gone she had Ully'anni.

"What will you have?"

She ordered the local ale. The translator was unable to interpret it. Fortunately, Shepa'lai knew how to say it.

"Blekon."

It was local drink and had a local dialect for the name of the ale. She drank it and then asked the bartender whom she could see about trading garments from Ni'na'loon. This had been thought through she had to learn which other tribes came here so that she would not seem out of place. In the past she had only come here and passed through stopping briefly to listen to conversations and work out who came from where. Then she had made the plans necessary to be ready for when Kern had done what she had asked. She was directed to an Ictaran sitting in the corner alone at a table. If you were sat with certain people you were considered to be making a deal. She walked over. Her disguise was male. Female Ictarans did not conduct business.

"I understand you are the on to speak to regarding garment trade."

"Where you do hail from?" the merchant asked.

"Ni'na'loon."

"Its cold there I understand."

"Only if you are in the North. The South catches the sun."

The merchant beckoned for her to sit. Shepa'lai had been to Ni'na'loon too. No point trying to do this if she hadn't done her homework. She started to negotiate. This wasn't the part where she was going to ask questions. It was to establish her in the community as a trader then she would mingle with the other patrons and have a few more drinks. Hopefully then someone's tongue would loosen.

Rather than ask outright about humans she started by saying that if she could get hold of some slaves then there were a few places back on Ni'na'loon that would be interested. She eventually found one very drunk Ictaran sat at the back of the tavern, on their own. They had made a good profit and it seemed was drinking most of it. She sat down at the table and dropped another ale in front of them.

"So, who has the best slaves for sale? I only want to trade with Ictarans. Will not go to Dyh like some have suggested."

The Ictaran thanked her for the ale and started to drink.

"Only one who has a lot of slaves, but doesn't usually sell. They are to work the mines at Is'nul. Heard he's into rare species too."

"What do you mean by rare species?" she asked.

"Sentians he pays good money too."

"For slaves."

"No. Rumoured he's possessed about an old tale. Been looking for an old staff. Most say it doesn't even exist. He's been destroying planets trying to find the pieces."

"Does he have any?"

"No idea."

"He has all his slaves on Is'nul. Perhaps I should see what he wants in return for trade."

"You can try, but I doubt he would be interested."

Shepa'lai had not realised that there were others in the drinking house that had been listening in to the conversation that she was having. After she had spent a little while longer with the drunk Ictaran she excused herself and got ready to leave.

Outside on the street she headed back to the ship.

"I see her," said Reen.

"How do you know?" asked Travis.

"She's the one with the satchel across her left shoulder. You forget what she said."

"Well I'm glad one of you paid attention. Now focus. If anything goes bad it will be now."

Ully'anni had been very patient, bored, but patient. She was able to hide and peak out of the front view window to see what was happening. It had been hours waiting for Shepa'lai to reappear. Now she could see her walking back up the main street.

From across the street an Ictaran stepped into the street. He was walking towards Shepa'lai. He pushed her hard in the chest making her step back.

"What's your game?" said asked, holding her ground.

Two more had appeared from behind. Reen and Travis had them both targeted.

"Want us to take the shot," asked Travis.

"No. She said only if life threatening. Let's watch, but keep your sights on the ones behind. I'm sure she can handle the one in front," said Kern. "Gabrielle, Kayla, watch our rear. Karl be ready if we have to move in."

They all acknowledged. Now they had to wait.

"You've been asking about slaves."

"Nothing wrong with that. Its all about trade."

He pushed again, but she held her ground. Her hands were ready, but not near a weapon. She took a step towards him.

"You don't like traders. Or you don't like slaves," she said aggressively at him.

"Why are you wanting to know about the Ra'lu'sah."  
"What is that?" she asked.

"The staff you were talking about."  
"I didn't talk about it or ask about it. The drunk was talking about it," she took another step closer to him. "You should take it up with him not me."

The lead Ictaran looked over her shoulder at the two behind. Reen and the others had noticed that they were moving in, but still they waited. Then they all heard shouting and saw an Ictaran running down the street.

"Unai, unai."

They could hear. Shepa'lai looked up the road. "Unai" was the Ictaran word for parent. It was unilateral to both parents. It took a moment for her to realise, but it was meant for her. Ully'anni had seen the confrontation and had gotten worried. She had heard movement in the cargo hold as the cargo was removed and had transformed into a young female Ictaran. Seeing the situation starting to get worried she had ventured from the ship. Running down the street she was calling to Shepa'lai as if she was her parent. The aggressors had stopped and were looking up the street too. The lead one looked back at Shepa'lai.

"You know that one."

"My daughter," she said, quickly.

Ully'anni stood in front of them and quickly related a message.

"Mother needs you. We have to return urgently."

The aggressor was still looking not sure now how to deal with this unexpected situation.

"My wife is expecting another. It would seem she has just gone into labour. I will need to return."

Shepa'lai didn't even wait she started to walk with Ully'anni back to the ship.

"Don't look back," she whispered, "and you and I will be having words."

"There safe," said Kern, "let's get back. Right now, I would not like to be Ully'anni.


	27. Chapter 27

Plans and preparations had been made. To decide the best way had not been easy. Attacking directly may bring harm to those they sought. Kern decided that he would go to Tralor and find his friend Blaznar. They needed a legitimate reason for them to visit Is'nul. It was hoped that he would have the means to be able to aid them. Even though he was a friend of Kern's there was, at times, when he was known to associate with the wrong crowd. His little establishment had many kinds of patrons. All they needed was one who would be willing to take a slave to Is'nul. Shepa'lai had offered her services to be the one to infiltrate the moon and learn of there friends. Ully'anni had been severely scolded and would not even be on any kind of ship. She was to stay on Cendarla. The Jericho was back in Rellon and had brought additional troops. Although they were hoping that they would not be necessary if they were to have someone on the inside. Kern was glad to see Omega again. Even though he was not with them, they were still a part of him.

Blaznor's associate set his ship down on the moon of Is'nul. He had several slaves with him. Rather than sell them at the market in Dyh. He had been persuaded for a hefty price to dispose of them on Is'nul. Shepa'lai was in her usual disguise of a Threxis. Hopefully she would be able to blend in easier and the Threxis was a strong person and would be put to good use in the mines. All slaves arriving were shackled with chains and immediately put to work. All she had to do now was establish where Eliza and the others were. Kern had made her aware that there were five in here unit. If they were all alive then she should be able to find them. What no one had realised is that the mines were so vast. From the air it looked like it was nothing more than several open pits across the surface, but what they didn't realise, that you were unable to see from the sensors, is that mines led down below the surface from each pit. Thousands existed on the moon. There were so many more slaves than there were Ictarans. Yet no one had ever escaped from here. You came here you died here.

Shepa'lai started off with one work detail, but soon noticed that with there not being guards literally everywhere that she was able to move from detail to detail. It was not possible to move from pit to pit. It took her a few hours to cover the pit that she had been assigned to and then decided that she should move underground. At the surface end the tunnels were wide and allowed for slaves and ore to be moved from below to the surface. Navigating the tunnels would prove to be a challenge. She would have a hard job remembering where she had been. The first day came to an end and she had found no one. It seemed that you slept where you worked. There was no place that slaves were housed over night. The Ictarans were not that kind. You at least had some sort of food. If you were able to hold it down.

Shepa'lai worked her way back to the surface the next day pushing a cart up the tunnel and back to the pit so that it could be collected. Again, she changed details grabbed some equipment and then travelled in the direction of another tunnel. She was about to go down one tunnel when she thought she saw a human exiting a tunnel on the far side of the pit. She was about to change direction and move over to it, but an Ictaran was on guard and pushed her hard down the tunnel.

"Back to work."

Then struck her hard in the back with the blunt end of his spear. She had made a mental note of which tunnel. All they had to do now was gather some materials load up another truck and get it back to the surface. Easy really. Except that would take time.

Eventually she was back in the pit. There was no sign of anyone coming out of the tunnel she had watched before. She moved in that direction and entered. Slowly she worked her way down. Shepa'lai had to check each person. Faces were dirty some were easy to identify as their build was wrong. The humans didn't have three legs or four arms, or multiple eyes. Her eyes were getting better at assessing two legs and two arms. She was going lower and lower. Then she thought she saw the human that she had seen earlier. She moved over and started to work alongside the female human. After a while and when there seemed to be no Ictarans around she decided to speak.

"Trox," she said, touching her chest and looking at the human.

Shepa'lai didn't know if she would understand a conversation or not. Eliza looked and stared and ignored her. She had learnt to survive here and that was by minding your own business and not talking. Shepa'lai needed a different approach, but had no idea how to get a reaction.

"You human."

Still no response from her. A hand clamped on Shepa'lai's shoulder.

"Your annoying my friend."

It was a Vegran. They were dark green and had scales on most of their body. The head was large with a prominent forehead that extended forward. The eyes were on the side of the head. The hands had three fingers and an opposable thumb. They walked bare footed as they had large feet that needed to feel the ground in order to grip irregular surfaces.

"Its fine Broge," said Eliza. "Who are you?"

"Trox," was all Shepa'lai would say for now, until she knew who she was.

Eliza stared at her and looked at his face. To her she saw a male Threxis.

"Eliza," she eventually said.

Before coming here, they had to work out a way that Eliza would know that she was a friend. Something that the Ictarans would not know something only Sentians would know.

"Little one said to say she misses you."

Eliza took a step back. It was not something that she had expected. She had been here months. Her hope was almost gone. If it had not been for Broge she would surely have given up.

"Broge have the others watch for Ictarans."

He nodded and passed word up the line to end of this part of the tunnel.

"Can you trust them?" asked Shepa'lai.

"More than I can you. Considering I don't know you. We have come to trust each other. Broge is the one who brought us all together. We help each other survive. Some have died, but we survive."

Knowing it was safe she transformed to her normal form.

"I'm Shepa'lai. A Mirrial."

"So that would mean your a changeling. I've heard about you."

Shepa'lai smiled. "From Kern no doubt."

She changed back once Eliza knew who she was, just to be safe that no one else knew that she was not a Threxis.

"The others are waiting to get you off the planet."

"They can't."

"Why?"

"Its a trap. I'm the bait."

She explained about her time on Is'na'gulle and what was said. It took a while. The others around her kept working so that no one passing would realise what was happening. It was unclear whom you could trust here. The Ictarans may have spies amongst the slaves.

"I've overheard more since being here. A fleet is being assembled on Psion Four. They will be called here and attack. We can do nothing until we are able to disengage their communications."

"I only have a beacon on me that will tell them you are here. They will then affect the escape."

"You can't it will mean their death. I need to think. For now keep working."

They continued to work. Eliza started to have a conversation with Anton.

"Are you able to sense anything in orbit."

"Not from underground."

"What about your communications? Do you think you are able to send a message?"

"Let me run a few tests and see what I can do."

Anton went quiet. "My broadcast is weak. Your friend has a beacon. It must have the range. Can you hold it so that I might inspect it?"

Eliza asked Shepa'lai for the beacon and told her what had been said by her AI. Shepa'lai hadn't been told that she was equipped with an AI. Being apart of her they would never have found it on inspection. Shepa'lai had the beacon under her skin. It was tiny and would not be detected unless you prodded the exact spot. She removed it and gave it to her.

Anton was able to use the beacon to boost his signal.

"Any one I should try and contact."

"Eloise," she said.

Shepa'lai put her hand on her arm.

"You can't."

Eliza looked at her with concern.

"He was badly hurt in looking for you. His AI does not function as it did before. It was how I found him. Try Raven, his sons AI. Reen is also a very close friend of Sara."

"Seems a lot has happened in my absence. You heard her Anton try Raven."

"As you wish," he responded.

"Reen, I have an incoming communication for you."

Reen was surprised to hear that he had a communication. He only ever got official military requests.

"Who is it?"

"He says that he is Anton."

"I don't know an Anton. Do you?"

"It is Eliza's AI."

Reen didn't hesitate he was in his quarters on the Jericho. He bolted out of his room and started to run for the bridge.

"Move, he called. Make way."

Running was not permitted and not necessary on the Jericho, but he realised the importance of this message. He ran on to the bridge without hesitation. The Colonel was in a conversation with Kern.

"My apologies Colonel," he blurted.

The Colonel was about to scold him for the interruption, but Reen threw his holo-disc into the centre of the room before his words left his mouth.

"Connect us Raven."

"Eliza are you there I'm on the bridge with the Colonel and Kern."

Now the Colonel and Kern were the ones to be surprised. The image of Eliza appeared before them.

"I can't believe it," she said. A tear was forming in her eye it had been so long.

Before either of them could say anything, she stopped them.

"I don't have much time so listen carefully. Me being here for you to rescue is a trap. As soon as you appear a message will be sent to Psion Four and they will despatch ships to take you down. We will try and disrupt their communications once we have a way. I will let you know then. I can't stay on now it isn't safe."

She paused for a moment.

"Thank you for not giving up on me."

Eliza ended the communication. Broge had warned her that Ictarans were patrolling in the tunnels.

"Reen, let Sara know," said Kern.

"And the others," he asked.

"Eliza never said. For now, only tell Sara and tell her not to mention it to anyone else until we have all the facts."

Reen nodded and left the bridge.

"Well Colonel, now we wait," said Kern.

He was pleased his friend was still alive.

Eliza and the others were trying to find a way to be able to get close enough to the main area of that the Ictarans used as their main camp. The problem was that it was situated outside of the area where the slaves worked. There was a fence to prevent slaves being able to access that area. It was also where any ships arriving would land. It wasn't that the mines were fenced, just the camp was. It was to keep slaves out. Turrets were placed facing outwards, not inwards on the camp. It would be easy for the Sentians to be able to land and attack within the camp, but they could not get near enough for Anton to be able to try and interact with there systems. It was impossible for them to be able to get close enough let alone have time to allow Anton to attempt to do anything to disrupt communication.

They waited until they were back underground and were able to communicate with the Jericho.

"I'm sorry Colonel I don't think that we can do anything about communications. The camp is heavily guarded. What we were able to ascertain, that may help when you do affect the escape, is that all turrets are facing outwards towards the mines. It would be easy enough if you landed a ship as if you were bringing more slaves. You could then take control of the camp and eliminate the turrets. This would allow the slaves to be able to attack the guards."

"Do you think that you can get enough to start an attack against the Ictarans?" asked Colonel Kchetsky.

"We can try. Those I have befriended are only a small number. If we try and let others know too soon it could work against us. It's believed that the Ictarans deliberately put spies in amongst the slaves to learn of any form of treachery."

"We will have to scout Psion Four or see it we can disrupt the communications another way. Or hope when we land that we can take control of the camp quick enough. We will have to let you know what we are able to learn."

"Understood Colonel. I need to go so I'm not caught."

The communication ended.

"Ensign, get me Colonel Matthews and Raynes on the double," ordered Colonel Kchetsky.

"Sir," replied the ensign.

Matthews and Raynes were both found and headed to the bridge.

"Thank you both for coming. We need to see if we can find anyway of disrupting communications on the surface from up here.

"There is a possibility that the Ictarans may have a communications array orbiting the planet. We can send out scouts to look," said Major Raynes.

"Do that."

"Sir," said Major Raynes and left to organise it.

"Major Matthews we need eyes on Psion Four. It is imperative we know what we are up against. If we fail to block their communications then we need to go ahead with the rescue and need to know what we are up against."

"Understood, Sir. I will go myself."

The Jericho had landed on a moon and set up sensor disruptors to ensure that they were not seen. They were close enough to get to Is'nul when needed. It seemed that it would not be a straightforward rescue, but they knew that they could not leave Sentians in the hands of the Ictarans. The communications with Eliza had been short and brief. They still hadn't been able to establish the condition of the other members of her unit.


	28. Chapter 28

"My Lord," came the voice, as it entered the room.

B'arnduug lifted his head and looked in the direction of the interruption. It was one of his intelligence officers. He had given orders that they were to be actively looking for the Sentians. Every few days he would be presented with an update. That was yesterday.

"Speak."

"I believe we have something of interest. Our ships have been running patrols on a regular basis as you are aware."

"Yes, yes."

"Well we have seen more than usual activity in the area of Tela and the surrounding area. A large ship was seen passing through that area."

"Large ships pass through the area all the time," said B'arnduug.

"This ship had a fighter escort and the ship itself looking like a battleship. We believe it was Sentian."

B'arnduug got up from his seat. He was sat at the head of a very large table, which is normally where he conducted his war council.

"Where is it now?"

"Our scouts were heading away when it was seen, but on turning back it had eluded them. They are still searching.

"Bah. I should have someone's head for incompetence."

"My Lord."

B'arnduug looked at him hard. He was not amused.

"Considering that the area it passed through and that the Reeks made a claim of finding the Sentians, that they sold to you, were in that area. I believe it warrants further investigation. I know the planet would be considered uninhabitable for them, but they may have found a way."

"Erm," B'arnduug was still displeased.

The intelligence officer continued further.

"We also know that the second part of the staff was also found in that area. What if the Sentians are in that area because the third is on one of the other moons or even on the surface of the planet itself? Somewhere uninhabitable would be the perfect hiding place."

B'arnduug was now starting to see some sense and logic in what he was saying and considered it for a moment.

"Don't rely on sensor readings have our scouts fly over the surface at a low altitude to establish if the are any structures anywhere. It could be possible that they are underground."

"Understood my Lord."

The officer turned to leave the room.

"One last thing. If any Sentians are found then I want some alive. Not all of them need to live. We do need to leave a message for any others and for their ship. If it truly is Sentian."

The officer nodded his head and left the room.

Major Raynes was back on the Jericho. He had despatched a unit of fighters to scout the space around the moon of Is'nul. They were to stay out of range of the planet itself and try to establish if there were any communication arrays orbiting the planet.

"Colonel Kchetsky," he said as he entered the bridge.

"You have something."

"We believe so."

In the centre of the bridge was a large table. It was apart of Jericho that would display a map of the area you were in or any area that you requested. Major Raynes walked over to it.

"Jericho can you bring up a map of Is'nul."

"Affirmative, Major.

The Major then proceeded to type in the co-ordinates on a keypad on the table surface of where they had spotted what they believe to be the communications array.

"At these co-ordinates is the only thing that they have been able to locate orbiting the planet. It is quite possibly the communications array and maybe more. All we need to do now is find a way to disrupt it with out alerting the Ictarans."

"Find an engineer and see what they can do to help you. It's a shame Kern requested Connors for something. She has been away for some considerable time."

"Understood Sir."

Kern was with Omega and Alpha units even though he was not officially apart of either, but they were his family. He had stayed out of the majority of the briefings, but would be there at the rescue. Considering everything that had happened he was trying to let others lead. He couldn't be everywhere and others had far greater capabilities than he did at the moment. Plus, he was tired of everyone telling him that it would take time to heal. Right now, he was able to spend sometime with his sons. While they waited on the Jericho there was not a lot else, he could do.

Mercy had her own distractions. Whilst Omega had been back on Mars, they had all taken the time to head back to Earth to sort a few things out. The time in the Rellon system had been far longer than expected. Mercy had learned that things with Isabella had not improved and talking to her, even though they had both missed each other, it was obvious that there was a lot of hostility within Isabella. She did try telling her mother many times in the past that she didn't like being left out or even left behind. Hopefully this time she had been heard. Mercy had said that once the rescue had been completed that she would return back to Earth for a while. When at Mars she had spoken with Admiral Gray regarding the concerns she had regarding Isabella. Even he had agreed with Mercy that perhaps it was time to bring Isabella home to her own people. Then maybe she would feel more apart of it. Also, she was getting older and it would soon be time for her to move forward as she wanted and as Mercy had planned and intended from the onset.

Kern had received a call from Jenny. Every now and then she would report in, but this time she had seemed very excited. He had hoped that she was further along with the plans for a new ship, but alas she not. There had been some progress, but it was still along way off. No, her reason for contacting him was that she had found something that she thought would be of interest to him. Apparently, there was a ship with its cargo still intact and they could probably use what she had found, but that wasn't the reason why he needed to visit. She asked that he get to her as soon as he could. It was easier for him to see.

Major Raynes had some luck with the chief engineer on the Jericho. It seems that they could fashion a device that could be attached to the array, which would allow them to monitor communications and even intercept them if necessary. So, if there were any outbound communications, they could pretend to be the Ictarans. Thus, giving the impression that help was on the way.

"Colonel," he said, returning to the bridge. "The engineers will need a couple of hours to construct the device then I will have a ship fly out."

"How will they attach it?" he asked.

"I'm told that it can be made so that the ship can fire it at the target. So, we do not have to get close to the device and it will be small enough that if the array is more than just communications it won't detect anything that small."

"Let me know when it's done."

"Sir."

Two hours later the Colonel contacted Eliza. No communication was sent just a signal to her AI that made her hand pulse once. She nearly missed it, as it was only a single pulse. She let the others know that they were ready and everyone on the surface should be in position.

They still had Blaznor's ship and used it as if returning back to Is'nul with more slaves, as had been suggested by Eliza. A rough layout had been relayed to them, as they would not have much time. The intention was to take out the turrets and then the communications. A it touched down in the centre of the compound the Ictarans approached as before, but this time as the cargo doors were lowered, they were met with weapons fire. As soon as the Elites were able to see the tops of their heads, they opened fire. More remained crouched in front of them. Even before the ramp had touched the ground the troops were out of the ship and targeting the turrets. The Ictarans were in total disarray. They had not expected this or the numbers that came from the cargo hold. Meanwhile in their main facility the Ictarans were quickly relaying an outgoing message to the Ictarans on Psion Four informing them that they were under attack. The operator on the other end informed them that they were despatching troops immediately.

Eliza, Shepa'lai and the others were waiting. They could not move whilst the turrets were active. Even if the turrets could be moved to target the interior of the compound the other slaves in the pits had seen what was happening and had immediately reacted. It seemed that they didn't need to rally support from the others it was seen automatically as a jailbreak. The hounds had been released into the pits and were immediately tearing into the slaves. They didn't care what they attacked. The slaves only had the tools that they mined with. They were being used as blunt weapons and started to club the beasts. The Ictarans were well armed and were able to stay near the perimeter of the compound and shoot any that were approaching. The only problem would be when the elites had dealt with the turrets and they had stopped fighting. For now, though they had their hands full. What they hadn't realised was that there were two barracks full of Ictarans in the compound. The Ictarans rotated the guards in shifts. It was something that no one had calculated for in the attack. The Elites were outnumbered and it was a tough fight. Blaznor's ship was taking a lot of damage and would probably not survive the encounter.

"Jericho, this is the advance wave. We are taking heavy fire, request for the second wave. We still haven't taken out the turrets. There is way more Ictarans than expected."

"Affirmative," replied Jericho.

Two troop carriers were despatched. They would not all be sent at once. Fighters were now given instructions too. Now that the Ictarans were fighting ground troops and the slaves, perhaps an aerial assault could take out the turret towers. The carriers had no choice, but to drop troops around the top of the pits. This meant that they would subject to the turret fire too. It was too risky to attempt to drop them in the compound. The troop carriers hovered as the elites dropped to the surface. As soon as they were low enough, they immediately came under fire from the turrets. The first carrier to drop its troops had no chance of being able to pull up. It came under too much fire and was badly damaged. It never got back to the atmosphere as it plummeted downwards into the pit next to where it dropped its troops. There was a horrific explosion. Taking out a considerable amount of Ictarans and slaves in the process.

Now they were in open combat with the Ictarans. Mercy opened up communications with Eliza. Omega was on the third carrier.

"Eliza, this is Mercy."

"I hear you," she said.

"What's your location, which pit?"

"Gate side. Opposite the barracks."

"Understood?"

Mercy ended communications and turned to the pilot. She pointed downwards.

"Hover over that pit. We will jump."

"Understood Major."

"You guys okay to jump," she said turning to Alpha, who was in the same carrier.

"We understand the principle, first time though."

"Follow us down. Don't forget to engage shields before impact," she said.

"And don't land on our heads," said Hammer, smiling.

Karl and the others nodded. As soon as they had nodded Omega jumped. Ten seconds after Karl stepped off too.

"Damn," said Travis and felt a push.

"Oops," said Gabrielle.

The rest of Alpha followed.

Omega hit the ground and immediately formed up. The hounds nearby sensed them and turned their attention to them. Eliza and the others had stayed put at the tunnel entrance. Hammer turned his attention to the first hound opening fire. The rapid effect of the bullets literally torn the front legs off the beast. It slid towards him as he started to buck forwards as its legs vanished. As it approached, he smashed it in the face with the butt of his weapon. Seconds later Alpha hit the ground.

"Two of you secure the entrance to the tunnel behind us."

Reen and Gabrielle had already been designated to protect them. The other three gave covering fire along side Omega.

"These are for you," said Gabrielle.

Both had an extra assault rifle for Shepa'lai and Eliza. Reen immediately took out his side arm too.

"Perhaps you can make use of this too."

Eliza took it and handed it to Broge.

"You able to handle that," she said, smiling at him.

Reen was picking of the Ictarans as best as he could without hitting his friends who were in front of them. The turrets were still firing. Not all had been taken out. Shepa'lai tapped Reen on the shoulder. He turned his head.

"You able to do anything about that turret," she asked.

"I can hit it easy enough, but aren't they automated."

"The power source is the small box behind it," she explained.

"Swap positions and cover my flank," he asked.

Shepa'lai nodded. The power source was only small and he took a moment to concentrate and get his breathing right. The power source exploded and the gun went dead. That was the last of the turrets. Several of the fighters had taken damage or were destroyed the turrets packed a heavy punch. The Ictaran numbers in the compound were starting to thin, with the turrets being taken down. Slowly the ground troops outside of the compound had been able to target their flanks. Pulling their attention in different directions had taken some of the pressure off the elites in the centre of the compound. Even with their abilities, shields and armour they were not indestructible. There numbers had gone down. If the carriers had not deployed the troops when they had, then all would have been lost very quickly.

Kern had not entered the battle, but had stayed aboard the Jericho with Colonel Kchetsky. They worked together to co-ordinate the attack and deploy the necessary troops when required. They had taken considerable losses. It was unexpected to the extent the amount of damage that could be delivered by the turrets. Once the turrets were taken out and all four troop carriers had deployed its full detachment of elites the Ictarans were slowly being dealt with. It seemed that the hounds were more bloodthirsty than the Ictarans. It was not easy to take them out. They were very fast and agile. Hammer had to help on more than one occasion in dealing with them. One had to be boxed in using a wall of shields projected by the elites. To force it to attack Hammer and Omega. There was no other way. It was impossible to capture or subdue the beast. The only way to stop it and deal with it was to eliminate it.

The slaves were still beating and hitting the guards. Even those dead on the ground. It was like the slaves had so much anger and hatred within them that they just didn't know when to stop. The Ictarans fought to the very end not one was intending to survive. They knew that to fall in battle was better then to be left alive and have to face B'arnduug. The leader of Is'nul was left to the slaves to deal with he kept fighting. He had a large staff with double-headed half moon blades at the top of the staff. Igna'Rahn was slicing at ever slave that came at him. Many were dropping at his feet. Some of the slaves were probably not as strong as they could be from the constant suffering of working the mines. Eventually he was overcome. The mob attacking him was too great.

Once there was no one left to fight the Sentians were now stood facing the hoard of slaves. It was unclear as to their intention considering they had just helped them. How would they react to them now? Eliza and Broge walked through the elites in front of them and stepped out in front of them.

"They came here to rescue us. These are not your enemy," said Eliza, waving her arm around implying the Elites.

"You are all free now," said Broge.

"And how do we leave here?" one of the slaves asked.

"The Ictarans have ships they are yours to take. We won't need them. We just came for our friends," said Mercy. "If you have friends to come and get you then use the communications, they have to get help. I suggest you get off the moon as soon as you can. I suspect once the Ictarans realise they have lost communications to Is'nul that they will send someone to investigate."

Some of the slaves had no clue what to do. Mercy gave orders to collect the dead and make preparations to get back to the Jericho. Eliza insisted that her friends would be joining them on the Jericho she had no intention of leaving them to find their own way off the moon. Mercy agreed. She sent them to the Jericho in the first carrier. It would return to ensure they and all the dead got off Is'nul.


	29. Chapter 29

Eliza was now back with them and safe. Her friends were now on the Jericho too, of those that had survived. Colonel Kchetsky was still cautious with not knowing any of them, had guards at certain points that were off limits. Unfortunately, Blaznor's ship was not worthy of being able to take to the skies anymore. To ensure that it could not be used he scuttled his ship and left the remains behind. Shepa'lai still had her ship with her and knew that the others would need to be moving on to a place where they could tend to their injured and bury their dead, so she had offered to take Eliza's friends to Tralor so that if they needed to make their way home, they could. Broge had asked if it would be acceptable for him to remain on board. Eliza asked the Colonel if that would be all right with him as he had been the one who had ensured she survived on Is'nul. One extra would not be a problem. Eliza was ordered to report to medical so that they could check her over. There were things that she wanted to ask, to know and to say to the others, but no one would let her until she had been checked out and rested properly.

Kern went to find her several hours later once he knew that medical had checked her over and told her what she needed to do. Unfortunately for them she said that she was not going to stay in bed and she couldn't do much on the Jericho so would be taking it easy anyway. She did agree with them that she would rest and report any problems. Kern found her in the mess hall. Neither had a chance before to talk or anything. She got up and hugged him. He held her for a moment.

"I'm glad your safe," he said, once they had sat down.

"Even after all this time you still never stopped looking for me."

She was somewhat emotional too and it was hard not to show it.

"I made you a promise a long time ago. Although I wasn't there soon enough to help you all."

She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"You came that is all that mattered and if you had not ensured I had Anton, then I would surely have met the same fate as the others. He sustained me and kept me going and on the lonely nights was someone to talk to. You did more than you realise so don't beat yourself up."

"Well you need to get rested and then you can try to get back to normal. If there is any such thing."

"How is Sara? I sort of met Reen and have yet to thank him."

"She is fine. At the moment she is on Gattis."

"Gattis, why there?"

"Well that is where Shepa'lai lives when not doing other things. It is an out of the way farming colony so very little happens there."

"Why there though and not on Cendarla with Marcus."

Kern paused for a moment.

"She's there keeping my daughter company."

Eliza raised an eyebrow.

"A daughter. When did that happen?"  
"Over twenty years ago. Back when I was on Mirrial with Shepa'lai's sister. I didn't know. Shepa'lai was the one who rescued me on Dyh and left a message to be passed on. When I went to Mirrial I found Ully'anni. She's been with us every since. So has Shepa'lai."

"Wow. It seems I have missed a lot, but we can catch up on that later. You need to know about Psion Four. B'arnduug the one who held me captive has been massing an army there. He has his own fortress where I was held on Is'na'gulle."

Kern listened carefully to what she was saying.

"He is after pieces of a staff called the Ra'lu'sah. It seems that there are three pieces. I am unclear how it happened, but it was centuries ago. Perhaps an enemy they had then, did it. Anyway, there was one piece with the Ascari another with the Mooks and the final piece is with the humans," Eliza said.

"So, that is why he attacked Senti all those years ago and tried to wipe us out. He was looking for the final piece, but to what end?" asked Kern.

"It seems that the staff when whole will allow the person who possesses it to be able to unite all of the tribes of the Ictarans. It seems he wishes to rule them all."

"Basically, he is after power, but if he has already done this amount of damage in his search thus far. What will he do to the rest of the universe?" commented Kern.

"Well I get the impression from talking with Broge and the others on Is'nul that he already has the strength to conqueror other Ictaran tribes, but it may start a war amongst the Ictarans."

"If he wishes to keep the numbers and favour with the other tribes, he has to have the staff. Yet he doesn't live on the Ictaran home world. There are a number of tribes that live there. Are they not at peace with each other? I am still unclear as to his intention. Unless he wishes war on the rest of the universe too."

"So, I understand we are headed for Dy'lun first," said Eliza, out of curiosity.

"Yes, Jenny Connors is there, helping me with a project, but it seems she has found materials still in the hold of one of the ships she has been scavenging and suggests we collect it. Once we have finished there, I'm sure the Colonel will drop you off on Cendarla before he heads back to Mars. Although I'm guessing that you have been advised to return to Mars for their medical teams to look at you too."

"Yes, I have so I might do that and take a rest. What about Sara?"

"Shepa'lai will collect her and Ully'anni once she had taken your friends to Tralor. I will also let Colonel Kchetsky know what you have said. You get some rest. I will catch up with you later," said Kern.

Eliza nodded and Kern left. He found Colonel Kchetsky on the bridge and informed him of what Eliza had told him. He too agreed that it warranted investigation and that once they were back at Cendarla they could decided how best to tackle it. The first thing was to see what Connors had found for them.

"My Lord."

Again, another interruption. B'arnduug was hoping that it would be good news. After the last piece of information, he was hoping that they had found something more concrete.

"You have found them?" he asked.

"It is not in relationship to that. We have lost communication with Is'nul. I have despatched ships to check it out."

"And."

"On arrival it seems that all of your warriors have been killed. A vast number of slaves have escaped and fled. We have rounded up and enslaved those who had not yet left."

B'arnduug was outraged and stood from his seat and pounded the top of the table with both fists clenched tight.

"Who did this? Do you still have the human?"

"She has gone. The slaves were interrogated. From the description they gave of them, they looked like her. It would have to be the Sentians who attacked and freed her. Psion Four never got a communication we have checked the array. It seems that it was tampered with."

B'arnduug was pacing the room. He was fuming it was hard to control and contain his anger.

"Contact Ga'nik on Psion Four have him send troops to assist in your search for the humans. Any planet you are checking eliminate all species and races no one is to survive. They could be hiding them or protecting them."

"Understood my Lord I will relay your orders to him."

B'arnduug walked up to his warrior and looked him in the face.

"Do not fail me or you shall be joining the dead."

"My Lord," he replied and left.

They arrived at Dy'lun several days later. They had not rushed to get there it was not a critical request to get there and it would allow for injured to be tended to. The dead had been prepared for when they reached Mars. It was the closest to home and had been for around the last seventy years. They would be buried there with the ones they knew. Kern took his own fighter to the surface of Dy'lun along with two troop carriers, without troops, so that they could collect the materials Jenny had found. On approach they had contacted her and she let them know where to land. Apparently, she had constructed her own place for building on the other side of the planet. It was away from the normal visitors that they had on Dy'lun. She still had regular contact and help from the Hillans mostly from Dush and Ninu. Ninu would sometimes stay with her for days. Where her brother would go backwards and forwards. Their parents stayed around the port for the trade that came to Dy'lun. Jenny had found and old ship that was broken, but solid and intact enough for her to be able to turn into somewhere that she could live. The ship would never fly again, but she had been able to get power and make it a place of operations for her. A space had also been cleared nearby, as she would need a large area for her to be able to construct the ship that Kern wanted. It had taken a long time to find parts that she thought would be suitable. She had a picture in her head based upon what Kern had stated to her that he wanted. Although his idea of a ship had been vague so she had many discussions with the Hillans. They had been on Dy'lun for decades and had probably been all over the planet. Although they hadn't realised the importance of some things. Like the materials she had found. Some were rare and would be of use for the Sentians back on Mars.

The materials were loaded onto the Jericho. It took several trips, as there was a considerable amount of materials. Colonel Kchetsky asked if there was anything that the Hillans required in return. Jenny had made quite and impression with them and all she said was that any provisions would be greatly appreciated. Over the time she had been with them she had told them what had happened to them since the attack on Senti and their life since then. The Hillans understood all too well as they too had been troubled by the Ictarans. They had not been directly attacked, but had been a consequence because of their actions. Their people had been almost wiped out. There were probably a few somewhere in the systems around, but they had landed here for safety and liked what they had found and so made it home. It soon became where traders came for old parts or other things that they had. The Hillans would salvage or scavenge parts as necessary. They had made records of ships that they had found here. So, that when someone requested a part for there ship, they knew where to find what was required.

Jenny asked Kern to stay behind. The others left and Colonel Kchetsky promised to send more supplies when they were passing. For now, they had left what they could spare.

"It seems you have settled in quite nicely here," said Kern as he looked around the ship that she had made home.

"Well I thought the scrap yard on Earth was enticing, but a whole planet full of junk. I'm spoilt for choice."

"Well I'm glad I was able to help."

She sat down next to him. "Thanks. There are those that I miss back on Cendarla, Mars and even Earth, but here is amazing there is just so much to see and explore."

She smiled at Kern. It was nice to see him again. He had always been a good friend to her and that meant a lot. Even though when they had first met, she had only been an engineer on the Jericho. Kern had never really lorded his position and title over anyone and always seemed to put others first. He had been through a lot to try and ensure the safety and welfare of his friends and family. Yet kept doing it again and again. He would more than likely always would. They sat talking for a while catching up on things. Kern told her about Ully'anni considering it was after he left Jenny here on Dy'lun that he had then gone to Mirrial and found out he had a daughter. Kern had known a lot of people. Considering he had lived well over a century and would keep going as long as he could, but things recently had been hard on him and it had left thinking about other things. Not having his AI, he had come to realise how much he had depending on it in the past. They rested for the night and Jenny said that she would show him something that he would mostly likely be interested in.

The next day she took him to the site of a very old ship that she had found. It was so old that even the Hillans were not sure what race it belonged too. Jenny had fashioned her own mode of transport it was like a hover scooter. It consisted of a flat board, an upright control column with controls at the held end and a small engine to lift and propel forward.

"You will have to hang on I'm afraid. Never had a passenger before so you have nothing to hold onto, but me."

"Sure."

He placed his hands on her hips to give him balance. It wasn't long before he soon realised what she meant about hang on. He had to wrap his arms around her waist. She was going at a considerable pace, banking left and right around the junk. Jenny had found a little route around the junk. The hover scooter went considerably faster than he had expected. They arrived at their destination and they slowed down.

"Sorry I had to hold you so tight."

She smiled back at him, not out of amusement or anything.

"It's fine, after all I did say you needed to hang on. So, here we are," she said standing at the base of a huge derelict ship. It was surprising well preserved. Kern noticed that it had no engines at the rear. Probably the result of an encounter with an enemy. There was something that seemed familiar. As part of his military training he had researched a lot of races and also some of the technology that they used too. Jenny could see the look on his face.

"You look like you know something."

"Maybe can we get on board?"

She led the way onto the ship. There was a hole in the base about half way along. The ship was reasonably level, but you had to climb to get to the bridge, which is where she needed to be.

"You need a hand?" he asked.

"I've done it before."

As she spoke, she slipped back down from her climb up to the next floor. Kern caught her. It knocked him backwards and he landed on his back with her on top.

"Well that's the second time you've had to hang on to me today."

She lifted herself off of him slowly and stood up. As Kern got up, he saw her smile at him. Then she swept part of her long hair from her face and over her ear. She turned back to her climb, still smiling. Kern noticed she was still smiling, was she flirting with him. No, not Jenny he had known her so long. He paused for a moment, lost in thought.

"You coming?" she asked, peering through the hole at him.

"Sorry," he said and started to climb up.

"Its easier from here. The crash crushed the corridors on the lower level. I had thought about cutting a hole to the bridge from the outside, but realised I could damage what's inside."

They entered the bridge. In the centre of the room was a large circular centrepiece. It was housing something. The markings were familiar to Kern. He walked over, reaching into the small pouch at his side, which is where he kept certain important personal items that never, left him he took out two items. Jenny seeing what he was doing walked over and stood next to him. In his hand he held two objects. Both were similar in shape and size as were the markings. It was like two flattened half spheres as a single item with finely etched markings across the whole surface. Like a maze winding across the surface. Seeing them jenny recognised them. She had found something similar, but of a dark grey metal colour. Those Kern held looked like brass.

"I've seen those markings on other things in a lower level."

"Its Ascari. If I'm not mistake this is an Ascari ships AI."

"You mean like the ones Sentians have within them. Like the one I have."

"Actually, the technology we have was based upon the knowledge the Ascari had, but it had to be constructed so that it could work with a human host."

"Ascari are not human or human like then," she said.

He looked at her with a little surprise.

"I would have thought that with you being an engineer that you would have learnt about the Ascari. Considering your interest in all things built."

Now she looked puzzled and curious.

"The Ascari are a mechanical race. To look at they would appear human like, being a biped and having two arms and a head. I had a friend who was an Ascari back when Senti was still our home."

"You had. What happened to him?" asked Jenny.

Kern held up one of the two items in his hand. "This was his. He gave it too me when he died. I've always kept it with me to remind me of him. I was supposed to take it back to his people, but they vanished after the Ictarans attacked them. Now we understand why they were attacked."

"You have two items. What's the other one?"

"I don't know it was given to me by Laxy on Tralor, just before I brought you here. He said it could help me. Not sure how yet. So does this thing have power."  
"I have managed to get power to the bridge by re-routing a few things and having Dush fine me a power source that I hooked into the system, but no power to the centrepiece. As you can see, I have lights everywhere else."

It was true she had managed to get power to the consoles around the bridge. Kern remembered an instance when he had been with Omati, his Ascari friend. They had crashed it was an Ascari vessel. The repairs had to have the AI switched off and he remembered that Omati had to effectively reboot the AI. Kern started looking around the base of the AI unit.

"What are you looking for?" she asked, watching his eyes.

"Access panel."  
"Its here on my right."

"You have tools to open it."

She looked him square in the face and gave him a look.

"Sorry I asked," he said.

She opened the panel for him and Kern got down to take a look. He was knelt for a while staring at the insides.

"You know what you are doing?" she asked.

"Not really, but I watched Omati fix the Ascari vessel we were in when it crashed. These energy crystals need replacing for one. Then I can attempt to do what I saw him do."

Jenny looked around the bridge then left after a moment of searching. She was gone a while.

"Where did you go?"

"Had to climb down to engineering. You might want to take a look down there sometime. Will these do?"

"They look like they are the same."

He took them from her and then started to replace the dead crystals. The crystals were used like capacitors in electrical devices. They held the energy. The ones in the AI looked fried. He then had to lie down to reach in further past the crystals to a small lever that was almost at the centre. He flipped the switch and retracted his arm.

"Well it looks like we have power."

"Didn't know you were an engineer too," said Jenny and kissed him on the cheek.

"Identify." came the voice from the AI.

"Commander Kern, Sentian."

"Not recognised. I do not know that species. Where am I?"

"Crashed on Dy'lun."

"Accessing memory. Orbital satellite found, accessing."

The AI went quiet.

"You think its okay?" asked Jenny.

"I am fine," it replied. "It seems from the satellite that I have been here approximately three hundred years."

"I was friends, with Omati of Dyrasix."

"Omati of Dyrasix found.

"How old do Ascari live for?" Jenny whispered in his ear.

"Who are you?" asked Kern.

"J323."

"A number?" asked Jenny.

"Its a designation. Most constructs don't have a name only a serial number. Most Ascari are created for a house. Omati was of house Dyrasix. One of the oldest Ascari families and they live forever unless killed."

"That is correct. Will I be able to get home?"

"Your engines are fried and of no use. Although I did see what looked like a prototype in engineering, but too small for this ship. I'm building a ship that it might be perfect for. If its possible to remove you I could have you installed in the new ship that I'm making and give you a new home," explained Jenny.

The AI was again quiet.

"I will need to run through all the ships resources and then tell you how best to disconnect me it will take some time for that to happen. Will you be able to take me home?"

"No one knows where the Ascari are?" said Kern.

"But you hold a star map I can sense it on you."

"You mean this," he said holding the other device.

"It will need to be decrypted."

"I will leave it with Jenny I won't be able to stay for long on Dy'lun she will be able to help with what you need," he said, looking at her.

Jenny was nodding.

"Please leave me to run diagnostics on myself and the rest of the ship. I will need a few days for a full check."

Kern and Jenny left J323 and returned back to her home. It had taken most of the day to sort the ship out, but it had proven to be worthwhile. Jenny was certainly pleased.

"Well we should celebrate. I have some wine from Tralor."

They ate and drank and talked more. Kern enquired about the ship she was building, but all she said was that he would have to wait. He awoke the next morning, but it felt strange. His head was throbbing; he had one very bad hangover. Kern looked around he wasn't on the couch. Oh. He realised where he was. So, that really did happen. Jenny was not around. He rolled out of her bed and got dressed. There was a note.

"Guess you can't handle Tralor wine," and a smile face at the side. "Catch you later have things to do make yourself at home."

Well he had nowhere else to be right now.


	30. Chapter 30

The Ictaran General who had been placed in charge of aiding in the search had despatched many ships from Psion Four. The ships arrived at Tela. This was a place that they had visited many times, but after today it would not be worth visiting. The Ictaran destroyer stationed itself in orbit and launched its bombers and several fighters as an escort. They started there run over the surface of Tela. Right now, they didn't know or even care whether anyone was on the planet or not.

Dakkel could hear the ships overhead. Then he heard the explosions as the bombs hit the ground.

"Quickly, follow me," he called to the others.

After Ully'anni, Shepa'lai and Kern had been to the old ruins that they had mentioned during their visit. Dakkel had been curious something else he had not been accustomed to. Yet the new friends they had made, set him to thinking new things. It also made it that he was not wanting to participate in the testing by Riff'Na and so they never reacted to his presence anymore. They would act as protectors, but the young one had started to make himself aware and he had chosen to seek things he wanted and not what was expected of them. He had eventually ventured to the ruins and looked at what was there. They led downwards underground. The roots from nearby trees had grown across the passageways that led downwards. He had explored it thoroughly and this is now where he led his brethren. It opened out into a large chamber that had lots of old machinery and other things that meant nothing to them. Having seen a Mooks home and workshop when he was younger did realise that they may belong to Mooks so he had spent sometime her. Being able to see in the dark and also the exceptional sensory ability each of them had they would be safe here. Too dark. If you stayed to the walls or even the ceiling no one would find you.

"Lagnar the bombing is complete," said a warrior to the General.

"Have the ground troops land and do a sweep ensure that there is no one there. If you find any human remains report it."

"As you wish General."

Troops were despatched to the surface. It was not necessary for Lagnar to stay he instructed the helmsman to move the ship on to Bellan the same would be happening there. It was necessary to flush these humans out. If they were here then he would find them. If he had been given command in the first place then Lord B'arnduug would not be so displeased, but he had been given specific instructions to mass a force on Psion Four and so he had complied.

"We are approaching Bellan General," said the helmsman.

He turned to someone near him. "Instruct the next wave of bombers to deploy, then have the first wave reload munitions for the next target."

"At once General."

Ne'Youn had already been warned their sensors had been monitoring airspace for sometime and so they had been alerted to the approaching destroyer. They were quickly gathering things that they needed and were desperately trying to get everyone on board the ship that they had made. It wasn't a fighter; just a means of escape so was very fast and sleek.

"Forget that," she said, talking to her assistant.

"But..."

"No. Run."

The bombers had already arrived and started there run. The pilots had picked up on their sensors life forms and so altered their course to intercept the Mooks. Although they didn't know what they were.

"General, this Ochre one."

"This is Lagnar."

"We have life on our sensors, currently intercepting. Thought you should know."

The General gave instructions for ground troops to follow immediately he wanted no survivors.

The bombs were hitting the Mooks homes it was not enough that they knew early. They just didn't want to leave too much behind. A bomb struck the centre of the camp. Ne'Youn was thrown across the ground. Riff'Na had come back as they were lagging. The ship was ready to leave. He found her and helped her to her feet. She was still groggy from the effect of the impact blast. Her assistant had not been so lucky.

"We have to go now, or we all die," said Riff'Na.

She nodded. Riff'Na helped her to the ship. He could already see other vessels coming into land. It was now or never.

"Close the cargo hold," he called, as he entered the ship. "And get us out of here."

Someone arrived to help him with Ne'Youn.

The engines fired up and the pilot quickly engaged the throttle to launch the ship. Riff'Na was not impressed.

"Here let me," he said and sat down at the secondary console and took control. "Escape means quickly."

He didn't care they were still on the surface. Pushing the throttle forward the ship started to accelerate. Then he gunned it. It sped away at an incredible speed the ground in its wake was scorched, he targeted the ground troops that had now landed and some were caught in the engines flames as they sped upwards and out of the atmosphere. Riff'Na was laughing hard and loud.

"Now that is how you escape. You can continue. Head for Tralor they will not dare attack the city there."

The original pilot resumed control of the ship and slowed it down a touch. He had never seen Riff'Na react like that before. Then again they had never tried an escape either.

The General caught sight of the ship leaving order, but he didn't even get a chance to give instructions to follow as the ship literally vanished off his radar as quickly as it appeared. He had never encountered a ship moving that fast out of orbit.

"Are you able to track it?"

"No, General. It was moving way to fast. Its trajectory would suggest towards Tralor."

"Bah. Contact our spies there to see what ship arrives. If it is human, they are to intercept."

"Understood, General."

"Move onto the next moon."

The next wave of bombers was despatched. Cendarla was its target. The Jericho had not yet arrived back from Dy'lun it was still on route back from that system. The only ones on Cendarla were those mining. Every available elite had been ordered aboard the Jericho. They had limited defences, but no one to defend those there.

"Marcus, what do we do?"

"Head for the tunnels. Forget the plant just get out of here," he said.

"What about those excavating?"

"Let's just hope that they have seen them too and have the sense to hide. The Jericho is on route back."

"How long?"

"Unclear. We just have to hide until then."

"Scarlet three to General Lagnar."

"What do you have?"

"HUMANS."

"Kill everyone of them. Engage your fighters to slow and stop them have the bombers do a low altitude drop. Watch for our troops. None escape."

"Yes, General."

Scarlet three gave instructions to the rest of his fighter squad and then to the bombers too. They flew in low and fast hitting ever human they could. None would escape this time.

"Ochre one, bomb all structures.

"Sir, we have movement of vehicles to the south, two fighters and two bombers disengage current target and go to that location."

The ground troops were dropped close to the base camp and were moving. In they had no intention of dishonouring their brothers who had fallen to the Sentians in the past. Now they would have retribution for that day. As soon as they were on the ground, they opened fire on every target they saw. The pilot had seen humans running and dropped the warriors within range of them. None survived. Some tried to run, but hounds had been brought with them this time. They gave chase catching them quickly and ripping them to pieces. These hounds were bred to attack and were fierce. As soon as a target was down and not moving, they went after the next.

"They are closing in Marcus."

"Shop and run. Once in the tunnels they will slow down."

"So, will we though."

They kept running hounds had already taken several behind them. There legs were moving as fast as they could, but the hounds were faster. The person running with Marcus looked back and lost his footing. Within seconds the hounds were ripping him apart. Marcus reached the tunnels, but he had to crouch to get in and could only start to move slowly. He suddenly felt a breath on his neck behind him. Marcus was dragged from the tunnels by his legs and out into the open. He screamed hard and loud, but no one would hear him. They were already dead.

Chief warrior Ikran was in charge of the ground troops.

"Check everywhere and kill anything that moves."

A shot was fired. One human was trying to crawl away. The warrior then saw a white creature at the edge of the camp watching. He shot at it and ended its life. They literally had no intention of leaving anything alive. The buildings in the camp were completely destroyed nothing was left standing. It was totally decimated. Ikran moved in the main command centre of the camp.

"Do you have it?" he asked, looking at one of his warriors.

"Yes, set it up."

"Sir."

They were leaving a surprise for any human that came looking. Once they had completed everything, they left it was time to see if Lord B'arnduug wanted them to bomb anywhere else. At least now they had found humans. The device they had left would let them know if more arrived and if they did arrive and inspect it, that would be enough for them to find them no matter what.

The Jericho arrived a day later. Smoke from the ore plant was still venting into the atmosphere. It would burn for sometime. They had no reply from any communications, but were not overly concerned at the time as those there were usually working hard and no military detail had been left on the moon. It had all been going well for them. It was only as they approached the moon that even from the high orbit within the moon's atmosphere, they were able to see the plume of dark smoke rising from the ground.

"Colonel, something is not right. Our sensors cannot detect anyone in the camp."

"Deploy carriers and fighters immediately."

General quarters were sounded and everyone was on alert. Troops quickly moved around the Jericho.

"Jericho, this is Mercy. What's happening?"

"Something is wrong on the surface there is black smoke in the sky."

Mercy didn't hesitate she was in her fighter and off the Jericho before anyone had given her the all clear. Hammer, Rico and Hennessey were following, but had permission to leave the ship.

Mercy was already flying over the surface. Her sensors detected nothing. There was no life at all. She landed, as it looked like whoever had done this was already gone. The others were just touching down as she walked into the base camp. It was gone. Everything that they had built and worked hard to achieve was gone. There were bodies everywhere. She stopped in the middle of the camp and dropped to the floor. Hammer found her just sat there. He sat down next to her.

"Their all gone," was all she could say.

"We didn't know," said Hammer.

"We should have known that the Ictarans would not let the rescue be the end of it."

Major Raynes had arrived with a carrier of elites. Mercy briefly looked up, but she did not want to know. It was just another reminder of the past. The Ictarans needed to be ended, or at least the one responsible for this.

"Major have your men check the camp for survivors," said Hennessey.

He gave orders and they spread out in search that someone was still alive. Rico and Hennessey left the camp in search of the tracks that they had seen on arrival. Perhaps some had been able to flee and were still alive. Major Raynes moved into the command centre with two other elites.

"Sir there seems to be some sort of device in the centre of the room."

"Don't touch it," ordered Major Raynes.

He approached it himself. It was spherical and seemed to have no means of opening it. Running his fingers around it the top flipped upwards and it felt like something pricked his finger. He looked down at it he had a cut. Perhaps from the edge of the lid. He moved towards the door looking for his medic. The others remained in the room.

"Sir," one called. "It's making a noise."

Major Raynes paused at the door and listened. It sounded like a countdown.

"Out now," he ordered.

He had just gotten clear of the doorway as the device exploded. Mercy and Hammer heard the explosion and came running as did other elites. The command centre had gone. Raynes had been thrown clear, but was out for the count. Hammer peered inside the command centre. The two elites were dead.

"Check for other devices," called Hammer to the other elites assuming command.

Mercy relayed back to the Jericho and another carrier was despatched to recover the Major and to send others to assist in collecting the dead. She had also spoken to the Colonel and suggested that Eliza did not come with them considering these were here friends. She had gone through enough. She would report back later when she knew more. Colonel Kchetsky also said that he would let Kern know immediately and have him return straight away.


	31. Chapter 31

Kern received the call. He was at Jenny's when it came through. She too was concerned and understood him having to leave she said that she would let him know about the Ascari AI as soon as she had more information. Kern got in his ship and headed to Cendarla.

Jenny had nothing better to do so headed over to the Ascari vessel to see if the AI was ready and able to give her any information. It had been several days. She had checked back earlier, but was informed that because of the extensive damage there had to consider alternate paths necessary for the AI to be able to access areas on the ship that was needed. Jenny knew that the technology on the vessel was several centuries old and she was also able to access that there were several components that were better than they were currently using. In the past the Ascari and Sentians had been good allies, they had shared technology with them freely. It had taken time for Sentians to understand some of what they were shown and other technology. Like the Ci, Mi and Ei that they used, had to be adapted for the human body. Ascari were a mechanical race, but not just like a robot that was fashioned to follow a series of commands from a program, they were sentient beings. They did also build constructs that were given a program and would follow a series of commands. They were used to aid them in minor and menial tasks. Jenny in her training to be an engineer and learned about some of the technology that had been adapted from Ascari knowledge, but from the Sentian angle, which is why she had not recognised the vessel or technology as being Ascari.

In the time that Kern had been with her they had gotten closer spending more time together and Kern had insisted that they take the time to construct a better means of her climbing through the ship. So, now she had a ladder to help her get to the upper floor, which was welded to the structure of the ship.

"Morning, J323."

"Morning," he responded.

J323 had not yet gotten used to the formality of greetings. This was his first time with a human.

"How is your progress?" she asked.

"I have been able to finish my analysis."

"What are you able to tell me?"

"After considerable bypass I was able to access the ships records in the storage area and also engineering. This vessel was primarily for research so there are also records from the laboratory too. However, I have not been able to access all the of that area it seems that there is no means to bypass ship systems to gain access to that part of the ship."

"The ship has been split in two in places."

"Split in two?" he asked.

"Your hull is split. In places your outer hull has broken this has caused the rest of the internal structure to break. The wire and connections to the rear of the ship on the side that is in contact with the ground, has a large tear. The areas you have probably accessed are the higher areas, which have remained intact."

"I see. If you have access to those areas you maybe able to access them remotely or even make a connection."

"I understand. What are you able to tell me from what you have learned?"

"I believe from the holographic specifications that you provided me of the ship you are constructing that you would be prudent to take several other components of the ship if you wish to take my AI and have it as part of the new ship. I believe your structure is sound from the details you have provided. It would seem that you are quite gifted."

"Err, thank you," she said, surprised at the compliment from the AI.

"The prototype engine you wished to use, that is in engineering, I believe would be perfect. I would also suggest that you take the piloting controls from this ship too so that you have a perfect match for integrating the two. The communications system is old, but would be adequate. If you were able to eventually find a newer Ascari vessel the overhaul to a newer system would become easier. The specifications you gave me of the Jericho would also benefit from some Ascari technology too."

"Looks like you have been able to make quite an assessment."

"I have more. If you are able to find a portable power source you could remove most of the key systems from the bridge and leave me functioning, but the more systems you remove the less access I will have to the rest of the ship to advise. I also suggest you take the sensors from this vessel. I was able to make them operational again and have scanned the local area of the planet."

"When you say scanned the local area. What do you mean exactly?"

"Approximately a fifty-mile radius. With limited power and resources that was the limit I could scan."

"If you had more power and resources?" asked Jenny.

"I could scan the whole planet."

"Wow. So, what did your scans tell you?" she asked, now very curious.

"After the message that Kern received that made him leave, I decided to see if there was anything that could be done in the future to help reduce or even prevent another situation."

"And."

"There is an old Hizatoan vessel approximately thirty miles north of our position. The vessel would seem to be an old destroyer. It may have been the vessel that destroyed myself. The Ascari and Hizatoan's were once enemies and it was at the time; I was last around that there was a war between us. They are a race that used machines and mechanoids. We were therefore seen as opposition to this and so they waged war on us."

"So, what does this have to do with the ship?"

"The external turrets for ship defences are quite impressive and if they are still intact could be removed and used as planetary defences. With the right part they could be set up to function automatically to attack the ships that you designate as hostile."

"Wouldn't I need to have a record of every Ictaran ship?"

"No, you would just require a ships signature. Each vessel is usually unique to each race. So that they can automatically scan and recognise a friendly vessel."

"Shepa'lai has an Ictaran ship stored in an old Threxis bunker."

"Interesting," said J323.

"What is?"

"The Threxis were a warrior race, but did not have fleets so they had several bunkers on dead moons throughout all systems that they visited. They would then attack in small numbers and then disappear. It took sometime to realise as no one would think to check a dead moon and the bunkers were concealed underground. The material they used was hard to detect with scanners. There are probably bunkers on every dead moon. You could scan for them and see what they hold."

"That's an interesting thought. But let's not get ahead of ourselves. We need to finish the ship that I am building for Kern and get you moved. So, you want me to go to this Hizatoan ship."

"I actually want you to do several things, but yes."  
"What else?"

"Check research and see what I can't and then I can make an assessment of the information there. Also, you can install the engine to your ship. How is the construction?"

"The outer shell is now complete and fully connected it is basically an empty ship. All I have to do now is move systems across."

"From the schematics you have shown me I propose the following internal structure. I have colour coded each area. Weapons, bridge, sleeping quarters, storage and engineering."

Jenny looked at the schematics. It was a little more impressive than what she had planned. It was a sizeable ship, for what Kern wanted. It would house twelve at a pinch, at certain times. She realised he had not meant permanently. It was estimated that it could handle six to eight comfortably.

"Would you be able to devise a schedule of what comes first based upon how you wish for me to extract your systems?"

"I will, but first you need to get a power source."

"I will. I'll asked Dush and Ninu what they have available. Once you have full sensors could that feature of scanning vessels for types and part be used in a portable device."

"It could. Why?"

"So that I can give one to Dush and Ninu as a thank you for letting me use the parts from this planet. It would help them a lot with traders."

"I believe it can be arranged."

"Thank you. I will get started."

"As will I."

Kern had arrived on the Jericho and was given a full briefing on what they had found on their return to Cendarla. There were no survivors. Every member had been accounted for. They had been identified by their respective interface. Some of the bodies found were unrecognisable, because of the hounds. Marcus was one of those and Eliza was very distraught, because of how they had found him they wouldn't even let her see his body as it would be overwhelming to her current state. On top of everything that had happened to her this was the last thing she needed. It was the last thing any of them needed. Colonel Kchetsky called a meeting on the bridge of all key personnel. He would then make a ship wide announcement later.

"I have made the decision that we should return to Mars. We are ill equipped for what strength the Ictarans have. There is no way that we can hold our ground in the Rellon system."

"What about Major Matthews?"

"He is still watching Psion Four, but I have informed him what has occurred and also my decision, he will be returning with his unit. I said his debrief could wait until then as I do not want to delay or put any more at risk."

"I understand," said Kern. "But I won't be leaving. I will come back when I can, but right now I have things I need to find out."

"Like?" asked Mercy.

"You said all moons were attacked. I need to check on the Mooks to see if any survived. I also need to go back to Tralor to see Blaznar. I'm not finished here, yet."

"You can do as you please. My concern is the welfare of those under my command. I just needed all chief officers to be aware. You are still a Commander, Kern."

"I realise that, but if we are to survive, I need to stay here and watch, monitor and gather intelligence."

"One thing," interrupted Hennessey. "Shepa'lai hasn't returned with Sara yet."

It had been overlooked.

"I can't wait for her," said Colonel Kchetsky.

"With your permission Colonel," Kern started to say. "If you leave Reen and a ship, possibly a fighter he can wait here with me until they return."

"He can have my ship," said Hennessey. "I will stay on the Jericho until we are back on Mars."

Colonel Kchetsky nodded.

As they were leaving the bridge Kern pulled Mercy to one side.

"I think we should have a talk."

"Sure."

They went to his quarters so that it was private.

"You need to speak to Admiral Gray when you return. I know we don't know the strength on Psion Four yet, but from what we have had to deal with so far there is no way that we are ready if they find us on Mars. If they get to Earth that will be catastrophic. You need him to up the military training. You, Hammer, Rico and Hennessey need to start recruiting more. Have Sentinel widen his search to analyse all military installations all personnel and all civilians in war torn countries, who may have unique abilities that could help save their planet. If we don't start now it could be to late when the Ictarans find us.

"Do you really think they will?" asked Mercy.

"This Lord B'arnduug is not giving up. He has been hunting to find where we are. Yet this time he took no prisoners. This was personal he had no intention of letting anyone live and if he gets to Mars and Earth then we are done. Eventually if he keeps looking, he WILL find us."

"I understand. I will tell him."

"No. Make him act, understanding is not enough."

She nodded. "Will you be okay here on your own?"

Mercy was concerned for him after the incident on Dyh. They had been friends for so long now and she knew he must have still been suffering.

"I won't be alone I have family and friends here. I will also try to see if we have other allies anywhere in this system and neighbouring ones whilst I'm here."

"Well be safe."

"One last thing."

She turned back and looked at him.

"Take Isabella to Mars. Get her involved, you have trained her well and she needs to be ready too. I'd hate for you to lose her. I was probably too hard on her in the past by not letting her be apart of things. She could still have been apart of things and learned, trained with the others. Then she would have been more prepared for her AI."

Mercy moved over to him and hugged him.

"Thank you. I will be sure to fetch her as soon as I can."


	32. Chapter 32

Kern sent a message to Shepa'lai to let her know what had happened, but to hold off letting Sara know until she was back here. Until then Kern suggested to Reen that they both take their ships and fly down to Tela to see what had happened to the Mooks. It didn't take long to get there and the planet was not in a good shape. Their village had been totally decimated. They both landed and looked around.

"I'm sure if they had time that Ne'Youn would have left something to let us know how to find them," said Kern.

"What if it was destroyed?" asked Reen.

"Well I would assume that she would leave it after the bombing. Usually the Ictarans would saturate the area and then land with ground troops to finish off."

He remembered only too well what had happened on Senti. The bombing had been relentless. It went on for days and only when they thought they had weakened the Sentians enough did they land ground troops. While the bombing had continued, they had no chance to try and rescue anyone. It was a slaughter. Now with what was happening it was starting again. Considering how long they had been gone from the Rellon system this one particular Ictaran had not given up his search for what he desired. The staff of Ra'lu'sah. Not knowing what his intention would be if he ever got his hands on all three pieces, Kern knew one thing, he had to be stopped.

"You find anything yet?" asked Kern.

"No. Nothing that would be a message or anything. I found some cargo crates out back where they used to keep the ship they built. They were marked Tralor Return."

Kern looked at him.

"Crates from Tralor aren't marked that way. That was the message in a way that the Ictarans would just think they were to be returned to Tralor."

"So, why wouldn't the Mooks be returning something to Tralor."

"They always do the shopping and never pick anything they don't need. Haven't you realised that they hate waste, which is why we had to gather our own food when we visited. They won't hold supplies only gather when needed and only what is required."

"How do you intend to find them on Tralor. Do you remember what the ship looks like?"

"No, but then again I don't intend to look for them we will need to go and visit Blaznar and have him send out his spies around the city until he finds them."

"Then what?"

"I will have them meet us at Dy'lun. We should get going while we are in the air, I will contact Shepa'lai and tell her of the change of plans they can all meet us there. It will have to be my home for now. Oh. One thing before we get there. Jenny and I are kind of together now."

Jenny had gotten up early that day and headed over to J323. The progress on the ship had started and the engine had been attached and the systems that she was allowed to strip out of the bridge of the Ascari vessel had begun. She had rigged up a viewer for J323 so that when she was in the parts of the ship where he had not been able to regain access, she could with a portable camera allow for him to be able to see what she saw. The research lab had proven to be more of a challenge to be able to get access to. The breach of the hull had collapsed any access corridors so she had to be careful and initially drill a hole and insert a probe to look around before cutting through any walls. As J323 pointed out she may compromise something of use. Today she was intended to search the research laboratory with J323 watching too. She really should decide on giving J323 an actual name rather than a designation.

It was very dim; because of no power it had no lighting. The lighting that there was came from outside where the hull was cracked or split. She knew that the structure was not too sound and that she should proceed carefully.

"Do you know what you are looking for?"

"Actually no. So why don't I just walk around if you see something tell me and I will do likewise."

"Understood. Perhaps you should look for any terminals and insert the device I gave you," said J323.

"I know. We did discuss things earlier."

J323 went silent he sensed her tone was different. He was not used to humans and had always been the ship in control of everything on board. So, giving orders and instructions was what he did. Jenny took her time the ship was more at an angle here and moving about was hard as she was walking on an incline with no means of foot support. Perhaps she should have made magnetised boots. She had to hang onto everything. Once she reached the top of the incline the floor was more level. On the table to her left she saw a terminal and immediately inserted the device. Hopefully that would keep J323 quiet for a while. It was quite a spacious lab. Many tables for research projects, but obviously with the crash nothing was around. She had noticed that the terminal was attached to the table otherwise it would have been on the floor. Some were as they had been completely smashed. She just hoped the one she found would appease J323. There seemed to be some sort of storage chambers at the back of the laboratory. As first she could not see how many, but getting closer it looked there were seven. The one on the far right had been totally destroyed. Looking down she could see that it was the remains of an Ascari. The chamber next to it was badly damaged.

"Are you seeing this?"

"Yes."

"What do you make of it?"

"Well from what I have just accessed from the terminal you found these were new prototypes of Ascari."

"They are different colours, well varying shades."

"If I understand correctly the one that is on the floor destroyed, was the lead unit of the five on your left."

"I take it he's dead now."

"He was never active, none of them are. There should be memory cores around somewhere. Like what Kern showed me the one he had from Omati."

"And the damaged unit."

"I am unclear. All I can find is that it is an experimental unit. Perhaps this led to the design of Ascari that came later."

"I will keep looking," said Jenny.

"If you are able, you should look for a case marked K336 and also a container marked deflection," interrupted J323.

"What do they do?"

"The case should hold a stealth device and the container has a liquid coating that would be of use for your new ship."

"How would it help?"

"It would reduce the signal that could be detected by sensor readings. Making it almost undetectable. You would need to find both for further examination."

"Okay, but try and let me look. Only tell me of anything new."

"Understood."

Kern had made contact with Blaznar and let him know what her had learned; now he and Reen were on route to Dy'lun. There were on approach when he got a call from Shepa'lai.

"We should be with you tomorrow," she said, keeping it vague, as she would not be alone on the ship.

"Understood. Reen and I are just entering the atmosphere around Dy'lun. Just need to find somewhere for us both to land. Jenny did not really pick an easy place to live."

"Have fun. Will see you soon."

"I sense two ships on approach," said J323.

"Probably Kern and Reen," replied Jenny. "Do you detect Senti signature?"

"Yes."

"Can you connect me to Kern?"

"Certainly."

"Hey," she said, once connected.

"We've just landed."

"I was told you were on approach. This Ascari technology is amazing. I can learn so much from J323. Even the tech I have found now, which is like three hundred years old is far more advanced than some of the tech we have and even had on Senti."

"They shared a lot with us and there was still so much to learn. Our scientists just wanted to explore everything."

"I bet none of them were engineers."

"Not sure really. Wasn't my field," replied Kern.

"Well if I had been involved then I would certainly advance us quickly."

"Did you make space for Reen. He will be here until Sara and Shepa'lai arrive. I will fill see you later I know how you get when your working."

"Okay, later."

The Jericho had reached Mars the injured were being cared for and the dead were buried. There was not a lot else that could be done. Eliza was distraught and was waiting for Sara to get home. Her neighbours that she had were still there and knew her well. So, she wasn't entirely alone although for her it felt it. Marcus had been the best part of her life. He had always been there for her no matter what and even understood how important it had been for her to want the expedition. Now she was blaming herself for it. It was her expedition that had gotten him killed and everyone else. Her and Sara were the only survivors and that was only because they weren't on Cendarla.

Mercy had done as Kern had instructed her. The Admiral was not surprised at his request to improve their military standing. It was blatantly clear that the Ictarans would not rest until they got what they wanted. Unfortunately, none of them knew what it was that they were after. They had no clue as to how long ago the Ascari, Mooks and Sentians had intervened and broken this staff then placed it in three locations. It wasn't even clear if it was these races that had done this or whether it was just their worlds that had been chosen. So, if it was on Senti they had no clue where, that meant no matter what the Ictarans did they would never get the answer from the Senti.

Major Raynes had not recovered. In fact the injury he had received, when he cut him self on the device that exploded, had gotten worse. Medical had been able to determine that some thing had injected itself into him. It was not possible to remove it as it had attached itself inside of him. Not knowing what it was they had quarantined him and now he was in an isolation unit. Admiral Gray had been informed, but this was something that none of them had encountered before. Either it was new or had never been used on them in the past. For now, they would continue to conduct tests to try and see what they could learn, but it had been suggested that Kern may be able to find someone as he was still in the Zyn system.

Jenny continued to search the laboratory for the other items that J323 had instructed her to find. Dush and Ninu were both busy with work on the ship for her. If they had not been helping her then she would not have gotten as far as she had. They had incredible skill, but she had soon realised that they tinkered. All they had needed was some direction. The projects that she had worked on had opened their eyes. Jenny and Ninu had become good friends. Dush was like any male, it seemed that males were just kids at heart regardless of race. He loved to mess around, which really annoyed Ninu. Yet at the moment they both pulled together. It was as if they both understood and appreciated the problems that the Ictarans were causing. Yet they had learnt that it primarily pointed to just one tribe.

Sara, Shepa'lai and Ully'anni arrived the next day. They allowed them to settle in and once they had Reen took Sara for a walk around the planet. He thought it would be best for them to both be alone. It wasn't something that was easy for him to have to tell her. Cammy was with Ully'anni whilst they were gone. Kern had to let Shepa'lai know what had happened she had only been able to give her brief details. It had been thought best for Reen to tell Sara in the absence of her mother. When they returned Reen had his arm around Sara and there were tears across her face.

"I'm sorry about Marcus," said Kern.

Sara just nodded. She couldn't find the words. Kern and the others left Jenny's home and took a stroll.

"I need to know what has happened with Psion Four. As I stayed behind, I have not been able to get any information yet. Major Matthews as intending to return directly to Mars. I was wondering if you would be able to help with infiltrating Psion Four and doing recon. You can blend in better and know what you are doing."

"I'm sure I will find a way for you."

"Thanks. There is one more thing as well. Major Raynes was infected with something when he touched the device that exploded. Any ideas what that could be."

"No, but perhaps Blaznar could help. He has eyes everywhere. Perhaps he will also have information on Psion Four."

"Well when Reen and Sara leaving tomorrow I will go to Tralor and speak with him."

"What about me?" asked Ully'anni.

"You will have to stay here, you're not familiar with stealth and infiltration so can't go with Shepa'lai and where I have to go on Tralor is not a place I'd like to expose you to. A lot of bad people."

"You took Reen."

"That was different he has been trained for certain situations. So, you will stay with Jenny. However, do not interrupt her work. She has a lot to do."

"So, what will I do?"

"I have no idea, but I'm sure you will find plenty. You have a whole planet to explore."

The next day Sara and Reen headed to Mars. She hadn't slept and wanted to get back to her mum as soon as they could. Reen had agreed to go at first light. Shepa'lai left as soon as she was ready, she had a lot to prepare and told Kern that they would meet back here in three days. He too had to leave for Tralor. Ully'anni was at a loss of what to do. She felt alone. Something she not felt since her time before Kern came into her life. She didn't like the feeling even though it was only for a few days.


	33. Chapter 33

Ully'anni was bored. So, she decided to go and find Jenny. She knew that Kern had told her to leave her alone when working, but she had no one to talk to.

"Hello, Jenny. What are you doing?"

"I'm busy Ully'anni. Not now please."

Ully'anni sat down on the floor nearby. Jenny had her head underneath one of the consoles in the bridge of the Ascari vessel. She needed to concentrate on everything that she was doing. It was tricky getting to grips with some of the Ascari technology. Ully'anni was a nice person, but she always wanted to talk. She could sense that she was still there. If she didn't do something then she knew that if she sat there too long, she would eventually start talking and that would distract her. Jenny pulled her head out from under the console.

"I know it's not easy. You having been on your own for so long. Now you have friends and family all you want to do is spend time with them. You feel like that you need to make up for the time you lost."

Ully'anni looked at Jenny she was surprised that she actually understood her. Perhaps others did too and yes, she liked to talk.

"If you're worried that your friends and family will leave you and you'll be alone again. That won't happen. Kern has taken you nearly everywhere. Even when he shouldn't. He now realises that he shouldn't have done that and that he needs to ensure that you are protected just as much as everyone else."

Ully'anni knew what she was saying was true, but it was hard to not want to be with someone.

"I know," she said. "I'm sorry."

She got up and started to leave, her head hung low and a frown on her face.

"Wait," said Jenny.

She picked up a small metal lid from off the floor and placed it on top of the console. Then she placed her finger in the palm of her left hand to summon Sprocket.

"Sprocket can you disengage from me please. I'd like to stand you on top of this metal lid please," said Jenny.

"As you wish."

Once Sprocket was free from her, she placed him on the lid. The hologram was still present. She picked it up and handed the lid to Ully'anni.

"Don't drop him. I'm not sure what would happen. You can talk to him. I don't really talk to sprocket much. Its not like I'm in battles or anything. As you know I mostly just make or repair things."

"Thank you so much," said Ully'anni, a smile appearing.

She was so over joyed that she gave a little curtsey. Then she turned to leave. Before she was even off the bridge, she could hear her talking to Sprocket. Now Jenny could get back to removing the last of the items from the bridge. It wouldn't be long before she could move J323. He had also been preparing, knowing that she was close to completion of all primary systems. The engine had been fitted the majority of bridge features had also been fitted. Once the last piece was in, she could then run a primary diagnostic so ensure that everything was functioning correctly. Even fire up and test the engines, weapons anything she desired. J323 had ensured that she build the new ship in such a way that if for any reason his systems failed then the ship would still function and could be flown manually. With him operational the ship could be automatic or manual, but he was looking towards the future. Jenny hadn't let Kern know how close she was. She knew that whatever name she eventually chose for the ship would also be the name that J323 would be known as. She had already discussed this with him and he had taken to the idea of actually having a name. There was still something that she had not yet found and, on his advice, had left certain storage areas available on the new ship. This was because she had not fully dealt with finding everything in the research laboratory. She would when everything else had been completed.

Reen and Sara had both arrived back on Mars. It had been a reunion that had helped both of them. Her father had already been buried. She had taken Cammy with her, she considered her to be part of the family. They both needed time to mourn the loss of Marcus. Admiral Gray had called Reen to command.

"Sorry its me you have to deal with Reen."

"That's fine, Sir," he replied.

"Hennessey has been assigned back to Earth for a short while, so said to use her ship until she returns, which is just as well as the rest of your unit is currently on Enceladus and will embarking for Titan for extensive training there. On return I hope that we will have enough new fighters available that I can equip your complete unit. It seems Alpha has done considerably well."

"You can leave as soon as you are ready. If you need any additional time with Sara and Eliza before you leave take it."

"No, Sir. That won't be necessary. I believe that they could do with the time together and I need to get back to my unit.

"Glad to hear. Safe journey."

"Sir."

Reen left command and returned to his ship. He had already told Sara that the Admiral had requested him and assumed he was being ordered back to duty. She understood.

Jenny knew that Kern and Shepa'lai were due to return the next day. She had decided not to move J323 until after they had returned. She didn't want to be in the middle of something on their return. Her little plan with Ully'anni had worked. She had been kept occupied. They did get lost at one point with just walking around the planet. She did not dare let her using the scooter she had created. The chances are that the two of them would end up crashing. Jenny had been fine without Sprocket as her AI. Everything else functioned correctly. In fact, she deemed it possible they could upgrade the current military interface to the specifications she was currently using. She was effectively between a Mi and Ei. All she had missing was the AI functionality. Perhaps she should forward her recommendations back to Mars to see if the information would be of use. When she ran the diagnostics for the new ship, she had set up a monitor so that J323 could watch. If she needed any advice then he was available for her. There were some difficulties with some of the systems. They had power no problem. Engines didn't fire up initially. The wiring had been complete wrong and needed to be altered. Communications and sensors all checked out. All she had to do was finish the alterations and retest. She had also found the stealth unit and was currently testing it out on a redundant ship. Jenny wanted to show it to Kern when he got back before she installed in on the new ship. At the moment it was just a device that could attach to anything without being apart of what it was attached to.

Kern arrived back the next day. Shepa'lai had made good time too and was back several hours later. Jenny had ensured that Ully'anni was out with Sprocket and that Dush and Ninu were kept busy. She was then able to get some private time with Kern on his return. They hadn't been together long, but the roles they played kept them apart, it certainly made the time when they were together more fun.

"Were you able to locate the Mooks," she asked, once they had spent some quality time together.

"Yes. Blaznar has quite the network on Tralor. Seems to have his nose into everything."

"Ddid they all survive?"  
"No."

"What will they do now?" asked Jenny.

"Do you get on well with the Mooks?" he asked.

"I have only met them once or twice. Never visited them so haven't really spent a lot of time with them. Ne'Youn seemed nice enough. Very clever and creative. Some of the others seem a little eccentric in their ways. Why do you ask?"

"Well they have no home or at least not one that is safe. So, I suggested that they come here. I said that you were here working on a project for me and said that if they wanted to help try and protect everyone. That they might find it of use coming to Dy'lun. There is certainly plenty for them to explore and use to build. She seemed to like the idea and said that they would come and see if it was suitable. They had less than twenty survive."

"Well you know I prefer to work alone."

"Should I be going then as you prefer to be alone," he said, climbing off the bed.

She reached up to grab hold of him. "No way. Your coming back down here with me whilst we still have some time left."

Shepa'lai arrived back. Things with Kern and Jenny had to be cut short, as they had to make themselves presentable again.

"How was your trip?" asked Shepa'lai.

"Fine hopefully sorted the Mooks out. Not many survived. Did you find out much?"

"Plenty. None of it good."

Kern got her a drink and something to eat. It was getting late.

"Where is Ully'anni?" asked Shepa'lai.

"Oh," said Jenny. "I detached my AI and she walks around with it everyday talking to him. Helped to stop her feeling lonely. I don't know where they are, but I did tell Sprocket to ensure she was safe and that they were to be back here to eat everyday. So, they should be back anytime now."

Shepa'lai continued to tell Kern what she had learned. I was able to camp out on a hillside that was out of view. Good that I was disguised as an Ictaran helped to keep me warm they sure do love cold planets. Anyway, I estimate seven to nine thousand troops. At least a hundred fighters on the ground and four destroyers. Basically, the making of a battle-ready army. There is no way you could attack them and succeed. The chances are that if you took every military personal you have and attack, even with all fighters the Jericho and the Admirals ship you would lose heavily. They would probably finish you off completely. If they mobilised their fleet you would be in for a really bad time. You don't have enough resources to fight them. At least not right now."

"Wow. You really did your homework. A little brutal with the delivery."

She gave him a look. "I'm telling you straight. That way you will not screw up."

"What about slowing them down?" suggested Jenny.

"How do you mean?" asked Kern.

"Its not like we can do too much without being detected," said Shepa'lai.

"Didn't the elites used to have a unit that specialised in infiltration?" asked Jenny.

"Once. They retired when we came to Earth."

"They had a special name or something."

"The were nicknamed the flyers," said Kern."

"Why the flyers?" asked Shepa'lai.

"They had modifications to their suits. It meant that certain systems had to be lost like shields and they couldn't do combat they same way. They were built for speed and stealth. They could jump high, run at higher speeds than another AI unit. They could get to places that another AI's couldn't. It made them very effective at infiltration."

"I think you should find them again and see if you can get them to help. If you can target key installations. Ships and fighters and ignore troops at least if they have no ships they can't come after you. They would have to make more or obtain them from elsewhere. It would slow them down. Hopefully enough to allow the Sentians and those back on Earth to make preparations."

"It could work," said Shepa'lai.

"I guess I will have to leave for Earth as soon as I can," said Kern.

"Well in the morning I would like to show you something it might help with your stealth mission," said Jenny, which intrigued Kern.

Jenny escorted Kern to place where she was going to do her test with him. As she would probably not see him for a while, she had chosen to walk there it wasn't a short walk, but she wanted to spend as much time with him as she possibly could.

"Well here we are."

All Kern could see was lots of broken ships.

"It looks like everywhere else. What's so special about this area?"

Jenny just smiled and looked around for a small object he could use.

"Here take this."

"And what do you want to me to do with it?" he asked.

"Well you see where there is a gap between those two ships there," she said, pointing.

"Yes."

"Well I would like you to throw that object through the gap to the other side."  
"Is that it? So, we walked all the way here just for me to throw something."

"Yes," she replied.

Kern shook his head. Jenny just smiled. He launched the object at the space she had indicated. He heard a thud and the metal part she had given him fell to the floor.

"What just happened?" asked Kern.

Jenny was still smiling. She removed a remote device from her pocket and pressed a button. Where the gap had been a ship now appeared.

"I thought it might help you get on Psion Four undetected. Once your done with it I will be installing it on your new ship so don't break it and don't lose it."

Kern leaned forward and kissed her.

"Thank you," was all he could say.


	34. Chapter 34

It had been a long time since anyone had seen the unit nicknamed the 'flyers' they had been called that as the adaptations to their core systems allowed them to move very quickly and thus led to them being able to do things that normal elites could not. They could scale walls or run along them jump across great distances. This made them able to infiltrate even the most secure of installations and facilities. He shouldn't have been surprised that Jenny had heard of them. It had always been seen as Omega were the unit that went in first and always led the others, but Hawk and his unit were something of legends with what they were able to pull off. So, Jenny had directed him on a good route. It was whether they were willing to help. It would not be easy to get to them as they chose to live as reclusive as they could. Alaska was a rough country at the best of times and they had chosen it as their home. They had really taken to the extreme lifestyle. This wasn't the only place they had lodgings, but this is where they were the majority of the time. Totally off the grid living off the land.

If he had been able to get the world on his side with things then he would probably have set up training camps here in this wilderness. Kern had access to all areas of life over the world during the decades they had been on Earth, but he had kept waiting and hoping for the right time to approach the various Governments about who they were. He still hadn't done it, but he knew that soon he would be forced to show their hand. As and when the Ictarans found them he knew that they would need to know then and the more the Ictarans hunted for them the more inevitable it would be that they would find Earth.

Kern had a rough idea of where they lived, but knew that he would eventually have to walk. So, using the device that Jenny had lent him he cloak his ship before reaching Earth and entered the atmosphere. He landed several miles from where he had seen their home. Kern flew over first to make sure he had the right place, but was unable to see anyone there. He landed and started the walk in; having no AI he had to rely on his own senses to guide him.

"Stop right there don't move an inch," came the voice from behind him.

Kern recognised the voice. Even though they had not seen each other in a long time he still knew all their voices.

"Hi, Rook. It's been a while."

Kern slowly turned around.

"Kern," Rook was surprised. "How come you didn't sense me?"

"Long story, but basically I no longer have an AI. It was badly damaged and so I stepped down from Omega. Mercy is in charge now."

"Wow."

"The others around?" Kern asked.

"Sure. They will be surprised to see you, been so long since you were last here," continued Rook.

They walked side by side up to the cabin. There was more than one even though they all lived in the same area they had built individual accommodation. Although it seemed that they mostly hung out at the larger of the cabins.

"I'm guessing this is Hawk's place."

"Actually, Hawk and Robin, who knew," said Rook. "Look who I found sneaking around the woods."

They all turned.

"Well I'll be," said Hawk, walking over to hug an old friend.

"Yeah I know been too long. Always a problem when you're having to keep trying to defend the human race."

"We heard that you had been off on travels again."

"How did you know?" asked Kern, curious as to who else would come by.

"Sentinel checks in with us every few months. Seems he doesn't understand the concept of retired. So, what brings you here? Looking for a place to retire?"

"Actually, it was suggested to me that you might be the ones to help me."

Hawk and the others sat down to listen to what Kern had to tell them. He started off by telling them about the expedition and then continued to relate to them everything that had happened since that time.

"What is it you are hoping we can help you with?"

"I need to infiltrate the base on Psion Four. Plant explosives on key installations and ships. Then blow them up. The idea is to cripple them and slow them down so that they are limited in being able to come after us. If they have no means of flying and supplies are destroyed then it might buy some time," said Kern.

"Time to do what?" asked Wren.

"Time for me to come back to Earth and see if I can't prepare them for what's coming, because if they are tracking this hard then they will eventually find us. If they do find Earth they will be slaughtered. What troops we have at the moment will slow them, but won't stop them and if they are unable to find what they are looking for quick enough. The chances are that the same fate that happened to Senti, awaits Earth."

"Well we had gotten quite settled here we will need to go through it and let you know you have any intelligence on Psion Four that we can go over and see if its viable," said Hawk.

"Is the rest of Omega going with you on this?" asked Eagle.

"I haven't spoken to them yet. If you are not able to go then they will be my last stop."

"Well while we are looking things over and making a decision, I think you should ask them. When you get back, we will have a decision for. No more than a couple of days."

"I will travel up to Sentinel and get their locations. Since leaving Dy'lun I came straight here."

"Your living on Dy'lun," said Robin.

"Yeah. I asked Jenny to build me a ship. It should be ready soon. I have a stealth device, was thinking of using Shepa'lai's ship, but I somehow don't think that we will be able to get everyone in that. I had hoped the new ship would be ready. Might have to ask Shepa'lai if the Ictaran vessel she has can house us all."

"Whose Shepa'lai?" asked Rook.

"She is U'nar'renai's sister. The one I was with on Mirrial," replied Kern.

"Well it looks like you have a lot to get sorted out. We will see you in a few days," said Hawk, showing him out.

Kern flew up to see Sentinel once he was clear of Earth's atmosphere, he disengaged the cloak on his ship. No one else was docked there. He assumed that the Jericho was still at Mars. The Admirals destroyer had never left Mars since initially arriving, but it was now being given an overall. The destroyer didn't have an AI. When they built the Jericho, it was a new thought based upon the Ascari had built their ships.

"Commander, it is good to see you," said Sentinel, once he had left his ship.

Even though he could talk to Sentinel on the space station he always took the time to walk through the station to the main area where Sentinel was housed.

"I was hoping you had information on the location of Omega," said Kern.

"I believe they are currently spread across several planets. One moment. Yes. Hennessey is currently on Earth. Hammer and Rico are both on Titan and Mercy is on Mars."

"Thanks, I guess I need to get to Mars. Has Mercy been to see you about progress with possible new recruits on Earth?" asked Kern.

"She has been in contact, but she has not been to see me."

"So long as you know. I also need to look beyond the simulator. I will eventually have to approach the leaders of this world, but I need other options too."

"I will see what I can do."

"You should be able to contact me directly. Jenny had built a communications array so that it is easier for everyone to contact us on Dy'lun."

"Understood."

Kern left and headed towards Mars. He knew that this was not an easy task to undertake, but he believed crippling Psion Four could help for a while. Or it could make them come at them harder. It was hard to know.

On Mars Major Raynes was not doing so well. They had taken several samples from him and determined that his system had been poisoned. It was very slow at taking his life and they had no way of knowing how long he had. They had been able to determine that it was not contagious. Not that it helped Major Raynes. He had been made aware of his situation. As a precautionary measure he was still confined to medical. They didn't know if there were any secondary effects. There were still things that they didn't understand yet. It looked like there was something inside him that realised the poison, but the tissue was being affected and mutated around it and it was hard to get a proper look at it. Shepa'lai had still hadn't come back with any information about what it was and was hoping that someone she had contacted would know what type of weapon it was. Kern had also asked Blaznar to try and find out too.

Kern was able to speak with Mercy and put his proposal to her. She suggested that they discuss it with Admiral Gray too. Considering it involved the elites.

"Well I think it's a bold plan. If you can get Delta to help you then your chances of success will be greatly increased and I have a feeling that if you have the backing of Omega that they will be more inclined to assist," said Admiral Gray.

"I kind of had a feeling that they wanted Omega along as extra backup. While they do their thing, we protect them. Well if it comes to that. Hopefully they will be able to infiltrate and we get out clean."

"Well they haven't seen action in decades so I would suggest you all watch each others backs," continued Admiral Gray.

"I know. Just need to get hold of Shepa'lai and see if she is able to provide a ship to carry us all," said Kern.

"Have you had any news about what has afflicted Major Raynes? His situation is dire," asked Admiral Gray.

"As soon as we have information Shepa'lai has been asked to forward what she knows straight to you."

"I will let my communications officer know to expect her call and give it priority."

"Thank you," said Kern.

He and Mercy left the Admiral to it.

"I think you should visit Eliza while you're here she hasn't done so well."

"I intend to although I have no idea what I can do. I tried everything to protect her."

"You do realise that you can't protect and save everyone. I know what you are like. It is not possible to fix. If we go through with this operation it will give us some payback for what happened, but I agree with you they will not stop."  
"It's a shame I don't know what to look for or where to look regarding this final piece of the staff that they are looking for. At least I'd have something to barter with," said Kern.

"Well if we were still on Senti then the historical records in the capital may have had details of the staff. So much was destroyed that practically nothing survived. I doubt a single building is still standing anywhere on the planet now."

Mercy had walked with him part way to Eliza, but she parted ways with him. At least he knew he had the support of Omega. All he needed now was Delta to say yes. He saw Sara first. She didn't seem to bad, but having contact with Reen probably helped.

"Hi Sara," he said, giving her a hug.

"Hello, Kern."

"How are you both doing?"

"Reen contacts me as often as he can and I still have Cammy here, but mum isn't doing so good. She keeps blaming herself for what happened. She hasn't left the house since his funeral. I don't really know what to do."

"I will go and talk to her see if that helps."

Sara nodded and Kern entered the house. He found Eliza in the living room just sitting there staring at the wall. Kern sat opposite her.

"Hello, Eliza."

She didn't reply.

"You know that it isn't your fault what happened to them. It was just unlucky, but if you want someone to blame then blame me. I was one the one who ordered the attack on Is'nul."

She looked at him.

"And that is my fault I was the one you were rescuing. I brought everyone here I killed them all."

Kern got up he knew that trying to reason with her wasn't going to help. He looked down at her.

"You damn right your hair brained scheme killed them all. Hell, it nearly got Sara killed at the start too."

Sara could hear his raised voice and looked in the house. Kern saw her and shook his head. She left and closed the door. Eliza got up and hit him in the chest with her hands.

"You bastard."

She hit him again and again. He let her. Kern knew that she needed to release the pain that she was feeling. Eventually she was sobbing her head on his chest. Kern put his arms around her and held her. Neither of them could have foreseen any of the events that led them to where they are now. No one knew that the Ictarans would still be out to get them, because of some stupid staff and some power mad tribal leader. He held her for as long as she needed.

"I hate you," she said, breaking from him after awhile.

"Good," he said, "At least I can see you still have some fire in you."

"And what am I supposed to do now."

"Live on don't let them finish us. Sara still needs you."

"She has Reen."

"Your neighbours and friends need you. You're the one they always turned to for help. Whom do you think they will look to when the Ictarans come and if you're like me you know they will come? Its just a question of when."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"They have a home defence. Help them. Be apart of it. Help your neighbours let them know that the Ictarans are not to be feared. They attacked unarmed defenceless civilians. Use it. Find the fire I know you still have in you and fight. Help Mars get ready for what is to come."

She knew he was right.

"So, what will you do?" she asked, now she was feeling more herself.

"I intend to go to Psion Four and get some payback. Just have to go back to Earth and get a decision as to whether I have the team I want."

She gave him a hug before he left.


	35. Chapter 35

They met up on Dy'lun a few days later. Delta and Omega working side by side again. Kern understood why Hawk had wanted Omega. It wasn't the first time that both units had worked together. Each was accustomed to how the other worked. So, all they had to do was get to Psion Four. Everyone knew what was expected. No heroics just get in and get out. Shepa'lai had organised the ship for them and had arrived a day early so that Jenny could ensure that the cloaking tech was working correctly. Even though it was an Ictaran ship they were taking no chances. They set off as soon as they had completed a weapons check. Rico was intending to pilot the ship. Kern was effectively a tag along. He didn't belong to either unit.

"Looks good so far," said Rico, as he made the approach to Psion Four.

They initially approached as an Ictaran vessel.

"Get close to that destroyer and cloak," said Mercy.

Kern had always been in charge and given the orders. He had to keep biting his tongue so he didn't take control. It was not something he was used to, but he knew that he had to let them do what they did best. They had gotten used to being a four-man unit. He was not going to be part of the mission; whilst on the ground he would be the one watching Mercy's rear whilst she was on over watch. Rico landed at the point they had discussed in briefing. Shepa'lai had done an excellent job with the recon. She had taken video of the base and grounds to ensure that everything had been covered. Having stayed on the base for two days she was able to watch for any variations. Although they knew on the day that it could be completely changed. There did seem to be more activity than she had led them to believe.

"Looks rather active," said Hawk.

"What do you expect? It's a military base. Bound to be changes from time to time. You all good to go."

"Affirmative," said Hawk.

They moved out. Slow and low they crept towards the outer edge of the base. It had neither fences nor guards. I guess they controlled the planet so would not expect anyone to come visiting.

Hawk motioned for two of the team to head towards the destroyers. Wren and Rook took off. The suits gave them a fast speed and what they had to do was a two-person precision assault on the vessels. Wren slowed as they approached letting Rook take the lead. He slowed she ran towards him and he vaulted her up as she hit the sidewall of the ship she started to sprint. Every few yards she dropped charged that were magnetized and instantly stuck to the hull. The speed that the suit gave allowed them to sprint at a high enough speed that she could run along the hull. Rook moved on to repeat for the next vessel.

Eagle and Robin had the task of placing charges on the fighters. There were not as many as expected, but still a considerable amount. They were moving more in towards the base. Mercy kept her eye on them through her scope. Hammer, Rico and Hennessey were below just at the edge keeping low and eyes sharp for any movement. The majority of the Ictarans were situated near the buildings. The main force of warriors would be at the barracks on the opposite side of the airstrip. So, if things did go bad, they would hopefully only have to deal with those that were nearby. Hawk had elected himself for the last task, as it was the trickiest. He had to get close to the main buildings. There was a weapons and ammunition storage there. It would not be easy, but being alone he could move at his own pace. However, if he was seen he could only run and evade. The suit would not provide sufficient protection from an Ictaran attack and if hounds were about, he would really be in trouble.

He set off once he knew the others were on track. Hawk ran, vaulted and rolled around over and under anything that he could, trying to use the environment and shadows as much as possible. Even though there were not many guards on the airstrip he had no intention of being seen. It felt good to be doing this again. After they had all retired, they had turned to doing many of the extreme sports that existed on Earth. It wasn't the same as he was doing now, but certainly gave you the same adrenalin rush and thrill. He was approaching the building and had to take a moment to hide. A patrol was approaching. He was by the side of a stack of crates. The sound of their movements let him know when it was clear to move. He had been unable to see them, but they were not exactly silent. So far, he had not made a single sound. The suit had soft soles and running at high speed you could not hear the steps they made. The hanger he needed was around the corner. There were some steps leading up to the roof and a patrol had stopped on the other side blocking his route. He raced up the stairs launching himself from the roof, barrel rolled over the patrol and then completed it with a forward roll as he landed on the opposite roof. From there he ran across the rest of the roof and dropped off the other side.

"Impressive," said Mercy, having watched Hawk move across the airstrip.

Kern just listened; he didn't want to interrupt her concentration. So far, so good. It looked like it was going smoothly. Too smooth. The first team was back from the destroyers. Eagle and Robin had reached the other end and all they had to do now was return. It looked like it was the changing of the guard as more warriors finished, as they were about to return.

"Kern cover Eagle and Robin, I can't see Hawk yet and activity has increased. Kern moved along side mercy and lay facing the far end of the airstrip. He had equipped the battle rifle with a scope. Before he had left, he had thought he should take just in case, considering he was hanging back with Mercy.

"There good," he said.

He kept watching both of them. They had to keep stopping it was not easy for them making there way back. It looked like some of them were preparing the ships for launch. Perhaps they were ready to go on a patrol.

"Looks like some are preparing to launch. If they do, they will be out of detonation range."

Hawk must have problems.

He did indeed. All of his charges had been placed, but he was blocked from leaving the hanger. There must be a way out. He just had to find it and soon. Something was happening either they were on patrol. Or they were intending for something else. What if they had found more Sentians or were going after someone else? He looked around. There was a way out above him. He had no choice, slowly he moved to the back of the hanger he could climb up behind the stacked crates. All he had to do now was walk across the beam to the opening on the roof. He was starting to understand why they were nicknamed the 'flyers' all the acrobatics, running, diving and rolling it was like they were constantly flying through the air. He reached the opening and started to make his escape. Something snagged, he pulled up and felt something rip. Then he heard a clang. He had dropped something and it hit the ground. The pouch containing a few spare charges had been ripped from his waist. Nothing he could do now.

The Ictarans heard the noise and came running to the back of the hanger. One heard the scuffling above and opened fire. The others didn't need to be told that they had a problem. There was now activity on the runway, those who had been seen earlier started to run back towards the main buildings, all except two who were running towards fighters. He quickly glanced at Eagle and Robin. They had about one hundred metres to go and hadn't been seen yet. Still no sign of Hawk.

Hawk had to run away from where he needed to heading. The path to the airstrip was cut off. Rico had moved forward along the edge of the airstrip and could see the commotion taking place near the hanger. He crouched and aimed at the building where the Ictarans were. Through his scope he could see a fuel barrel. He made a decision and fired. The bullet hit the barrel exploding it and sent the flames into the air. It stopped the Ictarans in their tracks and they turned their attention towards the airstrip. This also momentarily stopped the fighter pilots, who looked around to see what was happening. Kern fired shooting one of the pilots in the head. The pilot's movements were restricted being in the cockpit so it gave Kern time to fire several more bullets into the thick skin of the Ictarans head. The second one was on the other side of that fighter and he could not see to get a clear shot. All focus had now been turned to Rico. He was too far out for the others to give effective cover it was up to Mercy now.

She slowed her breath and concentrated on the lead target and fired. The bullet entered his forehead. The others stopped and took cover. This gave a few moments for her to reload and hit a second target. Hawk could now be seen moving towards them. Hammer had moved forward and was laying down more covering fire. Rico was reloading and didn't see the Ictaran that had been on his flank. He charged him it was only as he roared before striking that he became aware of him. The Ictarans battle staff swung upwards slicing into Rico from his gut up to his sternum. He dropped to his knees blood spewing from his mouth. Mercy altered her fire. Hearing the roar, she altered her vision, but was not quick enough to stop the initial attack, but she did stop the second swing.

Kern left his position and ran down the side of the hill, he didn't stop he just kept going until he reached Rico. Mercy knew what he was intending. Kern had no intention of losing someone else.

"Its okay buddy we will get you back safely."

Rico was in a bad way. Hennessey turned back to Rook.

"Blow the destroyers we need a distraction."

Rook didn't hesitate. The night sky was suddenly illuminated. Hawk had reached Rico and Kern. He took the other side of Rico lifting his legs they moved at a slow trot.

"Wren," called Hawk, as they approached. "Take the detonator, blow it."

She took it from his waist and detonated the charges. Robin did like wise with the fighters. The one remaining pilot had already taken flight and was coming back around over the airstrip, his fighter exploded halfway across throwing parts of his ship everywhere. The rest of the fighters started to go up one by one. It was enough to make a quick retreat.

Kern and Hawk loaded Rico on the ship.

"Wren, helm," called Hawk.

"On it," she replied.

The others were falling back one by one. Kern moved to stand next to Wren.

"I suggest stay low, lose us in the darkness then cloak."

She nodded.

"Were aboard," called Mercy, being the last to step on.

Wren followed Kern's advice and slipped into the dark, cloaked and left the planet. She set a course back to Dy'lun.

"How is he doing?" asked Kern.

Hennessey had taken a look at his wounds once she had fallen back to the ship, but it was already too late. She looked at Kern and shook her head. They returned back to Dy'lun in silence. Rico was prepared for transport back to Mars. He would be buried there along with all the others they had lost. Nothing more was said. They all retired for the night.

Kern didn't really sleep. Jenny had still been awake and she could tell that something was wrong. She knew that it would affect him. The next morning everyone wanted to move on and get back to Earth or Mars.

"Mercy, I take it you would like to be the one to tell Kayla," said Kern.

She was now his commanding officer.

"I have no problem with that. He will be missed."

"I won't keep you. I will hopefully see you soon. Let me know of any developments."

She nodded and departed with the others. As they had arrived in fighters Hawk said that they would take Rico back to Mars. They had arrived together in one ship. Rook would fly Rico's fighter back.

"Hawk," called Kern. "Thank for your help we couldn't have done it without you."

"Well it was certainly interesting. I'm sorry about Rico."

Kern nodded. "If I should need you again will you be available."

"Yes. For Rico. Someone has to put these Ictarans in their place."

"And if you decide to retire again do you think you could train some replacements. The skills your unit have are exceptional. I think we need more flyers."

"I'll consider it."

"Be safe."

Delta departed and Kern stayed watching until they were out of sight. Shepa'lai had appeared she waited as he watched his friends leave. She knew all too well what it was like to watch those you care about leave.

"You doing okay," she asked.

"I'll be fine. Just need something to do."

"Well I heard back from Blaznar," she said.

"And."

"Its not good. The Admiral has already been informed."

They walked inside as she started to explain to him what the problem was.

The Admiral hearing what the device had been didn't wait. He made his way to Major Raynes.

"Admiral," said Major Raynes.

He was seated. His condition deteriorated daily.

"Stay seated. You will need to be."

The Admiral had already dismissed the guards and told them they didn't need to come back.

"I take it you have some news."

"Unfortunately, not good news either."

"Well I'm dying anyway so what could be worse."

"The poison that has infected your body is a smoke screen to hide the true intent of what happened to you."

Major Raynes looked at him puzzled.

"At the heart of the infection is a small tracking device. It was a deliberate trap to infect a victim. They would then die and be buried, hopefully without anyone knowing about the tracking beacon within. It would then allow the Ictarans plenty of time to find their targets."

"You have to let me leave the longer I am here the more of risk I am to everyone's safety."

"You now that is an order that I cannot give."

"I understand Admiral."

"And if you were to walk out of here when I leave you couldn't leave the planet using a military vessel. You would be seen and detained."

"I understand," said Major Raynes. "The device could be removed when you die from the poison."

"That could be too late we have no idea how much longer it will take before it kills me. The safest course of action is for me to leave."

The Admiral got up to leave. He paused once he reached the door, but didn't turn back.

"You remember old Ned?"

"Sure."

"He has a ship at the end of hanger four. Doesn't use it now he has gotten too old. No one will notice it missing."

Major Raynes didn't acknowledge the Admiral; he knew that by doing so would then lay the burden on his shoulders for what he had to do. It was like the Admiral knew what he would do hence why he had dismissed the guards that had been there. He waited for a while and then found a hooded cape in a locker and headed through the streets towards the hanger.


End file.
